Where the Hell Am I?
by Silver Shots
Summary: Sergio was a teenager that loved free running but when he helps a friend in need he gets sent to Equestria by an unknown force. what will happen to him during his time there?, what will he learn from this?, what roll does he play in this?, and why does he have a pick axe name Suzaku? All of these will be answered but when only I can tell.
1. Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I: Redux

Chapter One: Where the Hell am I?

It was a typical Friday afternoon for me, I came back from school did my homework and now I was going to go outside and do the thing I loved most Parkour. "Hey mom I am going you for a bit!" I yelled put to my mom from the front door.

"Okay, just be back before dinner okay?" She yelled to me from the kitchen.

"Okay." With that I left the house and was on my way to my favorite spot in my home town, the mall roof tops and the only way up there is by climbing the mall. I finally made it to the mall and before I started my climb I had to make sure I had everything with me. What I had was my zombie survival pack, Suzaku the name of my climbing pick, a first aid kit, my climbing gloves, an extra pair of clothes, my I phone and its charger, two books, and a notebook.

"What do we have here?" I cringed when I heard this voice; standing behind me was the malls rent a cop bill, "I hope that this is for a friend?" He said with a smug face.

"No it's not for a friend it's mine and you can't do anything about it." I told him, Bill was a really nice guy but for some reason he has it out for me… wait he does because I told my mom that he was cheating on her with someone else and every time he sees me he tries to get me in trouble.

"I take it that you are going to climb that mall again?" He said flat out.

"What's it to yea?" I asked him with my best Boston accent.

"Nothing much really just… I don't know give the owner of the mall this tape recording of you saying so." He pulls out the tape recorder but the first thing I notice is that there's no tape in it.

"And you except me to believe you when the type is missing." He looked at me if I was crazy, he looks at the recorder and now he sees that the tape is indeed missing.

"How? I just put in a roll today?" I just chuckled at his reaction and left him to ponder the thought. I walk to the ally that I would always start my climb to the roof but I found the town gang waiting for me, in the back I could see a friend of mine on the ground with a brushed up face.

"Ah like the shrimp said, he would be here at this time." The leader said.

"Yea, yea, yea let him go it's me that you want not him." I like to think that my friends are like a family to me and if they are in trouble I would come in and help.

"You heard the man let the kid go." With a snap of his fingers his two goons pushed my friend forward making him trip in front of me. I helped him up and start cleaning up the blood on his face with one of the towels that came with the first aid kit after that was finished I told him to leave and go home and he did just that.

I was surprised that the leader let me clean him up first because by now he would have made his goons attack me, "what do you want?" I asked him with a questioning tone causing him to smile.

"What I want is the same thing that I always ask you." I know what it was but I couldn't help but be a smart ass right now.

"You want me to give you tips on how not to be ugly?" I told him but this answer always came with it, "Yes… I am no!" his two goons snickered a bit but he shoot them a glare and they automatically stopped.

"No I want you to be in my gang we need someone like you." I just sighed hearing this.

"How many times do I have to say no, I will never in a million years will I join you stupid gang." Usually this would make him mad but this time he was clam.

"Too bad… you have no choice." He snapped his fingers again and from the entries of the ally way two more goons appeared blocking my escape.

"Really you're going to block my escape with two more of your goons? Knowing that I can easily get past them?" He just smiled at me evilly and with that smile I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"You didn't thing I thought of that? So that's why I covered the walls with a clear substance that makes you loss traction making you Parkour useless." I didn't believe him so I ran to one of the walls already I could fell the loss of traction but when I tried to jump to the next wall there was next to none traction. I recovered from the fall but not without some damage.

Now the goons where walking forward to me and I got ready to fight them with some TaiChi that my father showed me when I was younger but it wasn't need for a blinding white light appeared from nowhere and the next thing I felt was me falling in a lightless void for what felt like ages.

After falling what felt like an entirety I saw a light that was rapidly coming into view but before I reached the light I heard a voice 'Ah the one that was born in chaos but born with a pure heart has arrived.' Before I could ask any questions I was blinded by a sudden burst of light, when my eyes finally adapted to the light I saw myself falling to what looks like a roof of a barn, so I braced for impact. I went through the roof with such force that it caused a boom that I was sure would get some unwanted attention, I could feel myself starting to black out and before I did I heard a voice with a southern accent "What the hay was that?!"

**A couple of hours later**

I started to wake up from the black out and the first thing I take note to was that my hearing is out of focus but I could hear voices, the next thing I notice is that I can't see but I remained calm because going into panic is never a good thing. I tried to rub my forehead to help the splitting headache I now have but I found that my arms where tied, by this time my hearing fixed itself and I could hear gasps when they saw me try to move my arms, then followed by whispers intended for their ears only but I could pick up on the whole thing, "what is that thing!" said a feminine sounding voice.

"I don't know but if it tries anything I will take it down in ten seconds flat." A tomboyish voice.

"Yea and the strange saddle it came with is something else with a note that has writing in a different script never before seen." The same southern voice I heard before I blacked out said.

"Well I know what I am going to do, send a letter to the princess. Spike take a letter." The first voice I heard in this conversation said.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

I told myself to remember that name seeing that she was the ruler of this land.

_Applejack found a strange creature that appeared out of nowhere and made a hole in the roof._

_It looks like an ape but with no fur but it's covered in some type of clothing, it also came with a saddle bag with a pick axe of some sort, a note book, two books, a strange device and some other things that might go with it, extra clothing, and a first aid kit which came with a note that we cannot read because it is written in another script never before seen in Equestria. We well be waiting to hear what you say about this._

_You're faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

With that I heard paper being rolled and burned; at this point I was getting tired of not being able to see so I made my presences known, "Umm… I can tell you what the note says if you can remove the thing that is blinding me and the rope that is hold me too how knows what." I heard a yelp and a set of wings that beat in rhythm to keep something flying just a few feet of the ground.

"Umm did it just talk?" Said a somewhat boyish voice with a hint of worry and concern.

"This _thing_ as a name you know and yes I did talk." The room I was in fell silent for a moment but was filled with 'hums' a second later.

"I guess we can get rid of the blind fold." Said the southern girl.

"Thank you and I would be more than happy and read you the note." I felt a force removing the blind fold but before I could see anything my eyes need to adjust to the light when it did I saw something I never thought I would see in a million years, there in front of me were three ponies one was orange with a blond hair and tale with a cowboy hat, the next on was a cyan pony with wings with a rainbow hair and tale, and the last one was a lavender/purplish pony with an indigo hair with a single pinkish highlight going through it and her tail matched it was well. When I saw them at first I thought I hit my head on something but after I shook my head they were still there and panic started to set in but I had enough control over myself to keep the panic inside. The lavender pony floated the note inside the first aid kit to me and the sight that it was floating just add to the panic but I know I had to play it cool for now.

I looked at the note and read it out loud:

_To anyone that is reading this then it means two things: one is that me and my friends have failed our zombie survival plan and are now zombies or at least I am or that you've killed me for our supplies, in any case never forget who we were for inside of our backpacks are bits of our life before all hell broke loose and let you have a better chance of surviving this hell._

_Team medic: Sergio A. Sarceno (A.K.A Icy)_

The ponies that where standing in front of me where at a complete of loss of words, until the Rainbow colored pony spoke up, "your excepting us to believe what you just said was the same thing written on the note?" I just sighed.

"You don't have to believe it but what could I possible gain right now by lying to you three." The rainbow one landed with a huff and started to grumble things earning a laugh from me. "So now can you release me because this rope is killing my hands right now?" The three ponies looked at each other and nodded, the orange one used her mouth to untie one of the knots then I untied the rest, the feeling of being free never felt better.

"Can I ask you one thing?" said the pony that untied me.

"Sure why not." I said to her, she looked like she was In deep thought most likely trying to find a way to put it into words, "well…" she said "why did you write that note." I just smiled, recalling the memory of the note.

"Well I wrote that note during a time of my life when I was ready for a zombie apocalypse; us teenagers always do at one point in time. I made that pact with my best friend one day when we were board. I was in charge of medical supplies while he handled weapons and other things; we came up with a plan, a map of our home town and all the locations of hospitals, food, and gun stores in a five mile radius just in case it happened… yes I know it was stupid but fate is kind to those that are prepared." I just smiled the whole time and grabbed my backpack to put everything in its place including the map we made.

My thoughts where interrupted by a big purple lizard burping up a fire that swirled around a formed a letter, when I saw the fire I knew that this lizard wasn't a lizard it was a dragon and a baby no less. The lavender pony opened the letter and read it out loud"

_To my faithful student:_

_If what you say is true I want you to get away from it now, for I am going to teleport to you and see if it is true that a Human is in Equestria once again._

With that a blinding white light appeared in front of us and out pops out a beautiful white pony with both a horn and wings she gave off the feeling of a mother protecting their child and that was what she was doing for in that split second she shot a golden magical bolt and me almost getting hit by it, if I didn't dodge that thing who knows what would happen to me.

"Hey what's the big idea? I get here for less than a couple of hours and now I am getting attacked." I said with a hint of anger in it.

"Quite human you will not cause any harm to my subjects." She was charging up another bolt of magic but this one was taking a little bit longer leaving me enough time to pulled out a small red ball from one of my pockets and throw it on the ground. It exploded and out from it came a red smoke making almost everyone in the room to cough and close their eyes I used this to make my great escape, I ran for the front door and into the apple orchard and at the first tree I saw I jumped up for it and made my way thought the trees like a monkey.

Back at the house where the smoke bomb was used, the white alicorn used her wings to blow the smoke out of the house when it was clear she saw that the human was gone. "Princess… What was that all about." Asked her student Twilight Sparkle she sighed and got herself ready to tell the story of the first human in Equestria and his near corruption of her land.

"Well my student, a long time ago during the beginning of my rule a human appeared in the same manner as this one. At first he was good and never caused any harm to us ponies but something happened to him and like that he started to harm my subjects, it was easy to banish him back to his world but in the time he was free he caused much harm to my subjects, and almost started a war between the three races of ponies." Twilight and her friends gasped after they have heard this.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Back then I used the elements to send him back but now I can't use them but now it's up to you Twilight and your friends to us the elements to send him back but it won't be easy for who knows what he was up his sleeves." Twilight and her two friends that where with her nodded and went out to gather the rest of the elements and stop this potential evil that has arrived on their door step.

* * *

**Hey everypony it's me Silver and sorry for this update becuase it isnt the true update, its just a Redux. The reason why i did it was becasue this chapter was bugging me to no end and my friends on Xbox live keep telling me it's hard to even look at (Mickey's same words). Any who I am still working on 17 but writers block is hard to bet when you have other ideas for future chapters but i started to bring my writing book with me when i go to school know and boy it's full of good stuff (to me at least). I hope this redux improves this chapter but yea. Before i leave I am still looking for OVA's for this story so feel free to pitch an idea to me. As always Silver signing out and hopefuly working on chapter 17 take care. **


	2. Chapter 2: We Hunt for the Human Tonight

Tonight we Hunt for the Human

I found myself running thought the apple orchard from magical talking ponies, it's funny really back on Earth I wasn't afraid of anything well maybe my mom but every child feared their parents or at least make them mad but back to the case in point I was running and jumping tree to tree. The whole thing felt like a big rush, one that I haven't ever felt back on Earth. '_Why do I feel like I can take on anything'_ I slowed down a bit and thought to myself. '_It might be the magic from this world, but my world didn't have magic or did it?' _I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of wings, I look up and saw that the same Cyan pony I saw back on the farm was flying and it seems it was looking for something must likely me. '_When I said I wanted to be more wanted this isn't what I meant.'_ I chuckled a bit from my own joke; I look to the skies and see that the Cyan pony was flying back, _'good she's going back… Not good that means she scouted me out and now she is going to tell my location to whoever sent her to find me.'_ I started to get nervous something I haven't felt in a long time but oddly enough I was liking it.

**(Back on Sweet Apple Acers)**

After all the other element had arrived we waited until Rainbow Dash came back with the location of the human. "Hay!" We all looked up and up in the sky coming right for us was Rainbow Dash herself.

"I think I found him, his pretty far up in the southern apple fields." We were surprised at how fast the human had traveled in such a short time.

"Wow. Are you sure about this Rainbow Dash?" She just nodded and we all turned around to see what the princess had to say.

"Alright my little ponies hear are the elements of harmony." She brought out the case that normally holds the elements, when it opened there were five necklets. One of them had a balloon shaped gem stone in the middle and it belonged to Pinkie Pie the element of laughter, another one had a purple rhombus which belonged to Rarity the element of generosity, another one had a pink butterfly on it and it belonged to Fluttershy the element of kindness, another one had an orange apple with a green stem at the top that one belonged to Applejack the element of honesty, and last of the necklets was a red lightning bolt which belonged to Rainbow Dash the element of Loyalty, and last but not least the tiara with a purple sparkle and it belonged to me Twilight Sparkle. We all put on our respective jewelry and off we went to the southern fields.

As we arrive to the last known place the human was last seen. We reached an opening in the field with nothing in sight. "Well it looks like I have been found." Said a voice but the body that it came from was nowhere to be found, we looked around the open field and there on a tree branch were two legs just hanging, "come do from there right now!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the human, "or do we have to do this the hard way?" He was still sitting there like he didn't hear it so we all got closer to his legs. "Rainbow, can you pull him down?" She just saluted me and went over to the legs and pulled on them.

**(Point of view change: Sergio)**

'_Yes! They took the bait!'_ I said to myself. I saw my trap in motion when the rainbow one pulled on the fake legs it made the string pull the pulleys causing the trap door and the net to be set off.

BOOM! That was the sound of the net being fired. "GAH!" and that was the sound of my trap trapping its targets. I came out of my hiding place to inspect the results of my trap and they were better than I expected for I saw five ponies that looked confused from the fall and a trapped pony under a net.

"Wow… Just wow, this is just sad, I mean this trap was poorly made you could see signs that it was made recently and come on you could tell that is was a trap by the legs." I just heard a growl from the pony in the net and moans from the ponies in the hole.

"Ah my coat it's all filthy!" the pure white pony said, I could help myself when I said a sniper quote from Team Fortress 2 "Ah did I get dirt on you coat. Ha, ha, ha." I ran off into the apple field laughing like a maniac.

Time went on and the moon was high in the sky in all its glory but the memories that came with it where of happy ones but being here with our my family reminded me that I was alone in this strange world. So I went thought my backpack and found my IPhone in one of the front pockets when I found it I fished around a bit more to find my headphones so I could hear every note and get a better fell for the song, the two song that I played where These Days by Foo Fighters and Cough Syrup by Young the Giant.

_**These Days by Foo Fighters**_

_One of these days the ground_

_Will drop out from beneath_

_Your feet_

_One of these days your heart_

_Will stop and play its final_

_Beat _

_One of these days the clocks_

_Will stop and time won't_

_Mean a thing_

_One of these days their bombs_

_Will drop and silence_

_Everything _

_But it's all right_

_Yet it's all right_

_I said it's all right_

_Easy for you to say_

_Your heart has never been broken _

_Your pride has never been stolen_

_Not yet not yet_

_One of these days_

_I bet your heart will be broken_

_I bet your pride will be stolen I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet_

_One of these days_

_One of these days_

_One of these days your eyes_

_Will close and pain will_

_Disappear _

_One of these days you will_

_Forget to hope and learn to_

_Fear_

_But it's all right_

_Yet it's all right_

_I said it's all right _

_Easy for you to say_

_Your heart has never been Broken_

_Your pride has never been_

_Stolen _

_Not yet, not yet_

_One of these days_

_I bet your heart'll be broken_

_I bet your pride'll be stolen_

_I'll bet, I'll bet, I'll bet, I'll bet_

_One of these days One of these days_

_But it's all right_

_Yet it's all right_

_I said it's all right_

_Yes it's all right_

_Don't say it's all right _

_Don't say it's all right_

_Don't say it's all right_

_One of these days your heart_

_will stop and play its final_

_beat_

_But it's all right _

_Easy for you to say_

_Your heart has never been_

_broken_

_Your pride has never been_

_stolen_

_Not yet not yet _

_One of these days_

_I bet your heart will be_

_broken_

_I bet your pride will be stolen_

_I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet_

_One of these days _

_One of these days_

_One of these days_

In the corner of my eyes I saw something move but I ignored it and sang the other song.

_**Cough Syrup by Young the Giant **_

_Life's too short to even care at all whoah_

_I"m losing my mind, Losing my mind, Losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me, Whoah_

_A wet world aches for the beat of a drum, Whaoh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away to some forutune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to go down (Come down)_

_Life's too short to even care at all, whaoh_

_I'm coming up now, Coming up now, Out of the blue, oooh_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, whaoh_

_A dark one aches for a splash of the sun, Whaoh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they say could restore me, restore life,_

_The way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all whaoh_

_I'm losing my mind, Losing my mind, Losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they say could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now whaoh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Whaoh_

By now the memories of home started to hurt a lot and some tiers rolled down my face, "Sorry mom, I wish I could tell you that I wasn't going to make it home." I drafted into sleep but the dream I had was something that I never thought I would ever have.

**(Inside the dream realm)**

I was walking around a dark room, every time I took a step there was an echo that came with it. I walked around the room, it seemed to stretch infinitely but in time I found a bench and on it was a figure, as soon as I saw it I ran to the bench and the figure.

"Hey!" I yelled to it but it ignored me. 'Why am I yelling at him? It goes against every horror movie I have ever seen in my life!' I mental scolded myself for breaking the biggest rule in horror movies, 'never ever call for help'. "Hey!" I yelled to again but thankfully this time it turned around and got up and started to walk toward me.

We met half way and by then I had millions of question but I couldn't find the right question I wanted to say first. He must have picked up on it because he talked first, "you're wondering how I might be?" I could only nod at him but it was more from fear then anything else. "Well I don't really have a name and I am not here to hurt you at all but you can call me Fate." By now I got control of whatever was going on in my head and I reassured myself knowing he wasn't going to hurt me but I was still on edge if he was lying to me.

"Fate?" I finally said still unsure of what to make of it, he just nodded to my response leaving me to think some more. "W-where you the one that sent me hear?" I said a bit shaky, he just nodded. I didn't know what to make of this because I had so many things flying in my head, first thing that came to me was anger, then fear for not knowing why I was sent here and a whole bunch of things that I still couldn't make up but I got one question that I need to be answered. "Why me?" he raised a brow at the question like saying 'you're kidding me right?' but he explained to me why.

"The reason why I brought you here is because you _will_ be need for something in the near future that will require some _outside_ help if they want to see a new day." I was still confused beyond anything but I was still able to talk.

"But still, way me?" Fate just sighed as if it was plain as day.

"Don't you remember what I said to you before you got here?" I just shock my head making him to sigh again, "I brought you here because you have chaos magic, magic thought to be evil _but_ you are a special case, for you are of pure heart." I just stood there absorbing everything he just told me but he wasn't finished, "you're special Sergio, the way you help people back on Earth and how selfless you are when it comes to friends and more importantly family, those and other traits you have are going to be need in the up in coming event." I was in shock when he told me this but I still had many more questions that I thought need to be answered but Fate interrupted my thoughts again, "have you felt something different when you got here?" Fate asked me, I just nodded.

"but what does it mean?" I asked him but now he was just staring at me.

It felt like hours before he spook again, "It means that your body as just now realized it could use magic and this magic is special for its not limited by training or skill level but instead imagination." If Fate had told me this back on Earth then I would be calling him crazy but I am not on Earth anymore and the fact that I am in a land filled with magical talking ponies made what he was saying sound true.

"But why now? Why did my body just come to terms of my magical abilities?" He was just stroking his chin thinking about what I just said to him.

"Well in your world, magic is real but it's really faint and the concentration to use such small amounts of magic needs to be almost perfect." I didn't know what to say to this I was never put in a spot like this and I hated not knowing what to do, never in my entire life have I felt so lost.

"when you wake up try to use some magic, start really simple like making your favorite drink form into your hands and remember that it's only limited by your imagination, so that means anything is now possible." With that he just faded away like he was never there and so did the area around me but before it faded I could see that the place we were having our discussion was in a hospital but it was empty and soon that faded as well.

**(Back to Equestria, southern fields)**

I woke up felling refreshed and recharged. I remembered the talk Fate had with me and the fact I could use magic but a more powerful form, by the way Fate told me about it, I knew I had my work cut out for me. As so as I got up I did what Fate wanted me to do, to practices my magic. I tried to spawn myself a can of my favorite drink so I thought about a can of Arizona tea but not just any flavor. No no no _this_ was my most favorite flavor, half ice tea half lemon tea. In the few seconds I started to think of the can, the picture on it, the lettering, and the flavor it had when I drank it filled my mind and when I opened my eyes I saw the can of tea in my hands. To say I was happy was an understatement for I was jumping around like a little kid getting the charismas gift he wanted. My happiness was cut short when the six ponies I trapped from yesterday appeared but they all looked dirty and their hair was a mess and the white pony was the angriest of the group.

"So how was your sleep?" I playfully said, "Because mine was fine by the way." This only made them get more pissed off at me but I was trying not to laugh knowing that a fight might brake out. I saw the lavender pony's horn was glowing and when it was at its brightest I could feel an invisible force pin me against a tree and being forced to do something you don't want to do was a huge shocker to me and a not so pleasant one as well.

"Hey calm down I was only playing with you no need for violence." I was panicking right now because right now I was at their mercy but for some reason I got a flashback of me and my friend playing DMC and my friend had gotten caught by some type of demon but then he used Devil Trigger to get himself free. I asked him how did he do that and he told me. "Devil trigger could be used to escape a demon if you got caught by one."

I came back from my flashback and I had the biggest grin in my life, even bigger then my first free running. "Wow you got me." I said trying to sound as if I lost the game we were playing, "but I bet I can get out of your hold." She just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I would love to see you try and get out of this holding spell because I am using the highest leveled one I know." The only thing I thought was '_challenge accepted'._ I thought about the way that Dante did it in the game and in no time a red glow was forming around the lavender glow and it shattered like glass and releasing me from its grip.

"H-how did you do that? Nopony has been able to free themselves from it?" I did one of Sonic's possess, the one where he grins and flicks his nose. "Well _that's_ your, problem I am not a pony." With that I just walked away like nothing ever happened but the rainbow one had a different idea, for she tackled me down to the ground.

"Oh no you don't! We're going to send you back to where ever you came from and if you don't like it then too bad!" She yelled at me, barking my personal space and I hated when people did that to me. I turned the tables on her and flipped her over; now I was on top of her now but I got off her as soon as I did that. "If you want to fight me then fine but if you get hurt then it's not my fault." I told her. I thought it wouldn't come down to this because I hated using my Ti-Chi to fight.

"Yea right! What can something like you do to me?" I just smiled and charged up to her, I must have been moving very fast because she was startled when I appeared right next to her. I landed a lot of jabs on her when I was finished I jumped a way from her. During the whole thing she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but when it never came, she opened her eyes.

"Ha! That didn't even hurt." I just smiled.

"Why don't you try to fly?" I said to her with the smile I still had. She did what I asked but instead of her taking off, she land back on the ground.

"What the hay!" she yelled out and the look on her friends face were ones of pure terror.

"what did you do to her?" the southern pony said.

"Nothing really I just hit some Chi points and Pressure points so she can't fly for right now." I just said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Liar!" They all said in unison I just laughed at them for not believing me.

"How could_ I_ be lying if the proof is right in front of you?" They all had the look of anger in their eyes but from the skies dropped the pony that attached me from before and she wasn't happy either.

She landed with such graces that could put any flying creature to shame, "what has happened?" she asked to the group of ponies that were grouped around their friend. "this meany did something to Rainbow Dash and now she can fly." If I remembered correctly a mother bear will do anything to protect her young but right now think of that but tenfold.

"**You have harmed on of my subjects and this I cannot tolerate this, now you must face the concusses of harming them!**" Her eyes where whitened and her hair was something that resembled fire.

That feeling that you get when you are about to die happened to me and if I wasn't able to control my emotions right now I would be scared shitless but before she could do what she was going to do to me, we all heard a voice that was nowhere to be found but we heard it but it was in our mind '_Celestia! Where going to kill one of my champions?' _This voice sounded familiar to me until it hit me, for the voice was Fate himself. '_You are right young human and Celestia I thought father Time taught us better."_ I could tell by the tone of Fate's voice that he was Celestia's older brother and the fact the he said 'father time'.

"but brother he attacked one of my subjects-." Fate interrupted her complaints with this.

'_Yes. He did but he did it to protect himself but blocking Rainbow's ability to fly was going a little bit too far.' _I just smiled sheepishly at that.

'_Anyway he is here to stop an up in coming evil that not even your elements could stop.' _Celestia just nodded like she knew that this day was coming but she didn't like that fact that I was the help that was sent.

"Yes brother but at least you could have told me that he was you champion?" We all heard him laugh and being a big brother myself I knew what it meant.

'_I could have told you but where's the fun in that?'_ Celestia just sighed and Fate just left with this in mind '_Sergio remember that your magic is only limited by your imagination so keep practicing but I think all the video games you have played back on Earth will come in handy like the Devil Trigger you did. If you will excuse me I have to find some duct tape and patch up a hole.'_ The presence of someone being in my head left and I was left with seven ponies.

"Sooo…" I said to break the ice on this awkward moment, "Let me fix the whole not being able to fly thing." The rest of the ponies where in deep thought when I said this but with this they were brought out with a 'huh' I couldn't help myself and smile at the cuteness of it all.

"Rainbow Dash is it? I still have to give back your ability to fly back but here's the better question, do you want me to do it normally or do you want me to give you the best stress relief in your life?" She thought about it for a bit.

"Give me number two!" she said with a confident grin. I walked over to her and I remembered the places where I jabbed her, with two more jabs one where I left off and the other one on her back, she let out a loud moan and she fell to her stomach painting for air, the other ponies just looked at me with a slight blush, wondering how I did this.

"W-what did you do to her?" Twilight I think it was, asked me.

"Well I did what she asked me to do but I didn't know she was going to act like this, it's almost like she lives a very stressful life?" Rainbow Dash got up from her whatever she had right now and just nodded with my statement I just made, she jumped up and into the air while performing some tricks

"Well it looks like someone is happy to fly again?" I asked her.

"Hay ya this _somepony _is happy to be flying." I just looked at her not knowing if she just said 'somepony' but when I did a double take on it, I was rolling on the ground laughing my ass off.

"Really? You are joking right?" they just shook their heads and my laughing fit grew even more. After about ten minutes of me laughing I got up and wiped a tear from my face, I could honestly say this; that was the longest time I laughed in my entire life.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but I am really hungry and hadn't had anything to eat, so by any chance can any of you could take me to a place to eat." They looked kind of unsure about this by they got over it and nodded. We were off and headed to some unknown area I have never been to yet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream House and the EPA

Chapter 3: Party at the Dream Home

We were walk to god knows where but I realized that it was too quiet and being the kind of guy that likes to talk I wanted to break the ice and fix some bad first impressions.

"Okay…" I said out of the blue, "I could tell that some of you don't trust me and I get it, so why don't you ask me some questions and I will answer all of the no matter what." The whole group seemed to like the Idea including the princess.

"So where should we start off?" I asked the group, there responses was a bunch of hums and a forehoof to the chin. It wasn't until Twilight, who asked the first question.

"If you don't mind me asking what was with that note you wrote in the first aid kit? Is your world really filled with zombies?" I just laughed a bit for the fact that she thought Earth had zombies.

"Nah we don't have zombies back on Earth but there are a lot of zombie movies and shows that get aired on T.V and the reason why I have that note is because me and my friend went thought a zombie phase in life and we got something ready for a zombie apocalypse. Who knows it might happen today or it might not but fate prefers those who are prepared." Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack I think? Had a look that screamed 'ah' but the rest had a confused face, besides the pink on that is.

"Alright next question!?" They thought for a bit, but Rainbow got to say her question.

"So what's with the axe that's in your saddle bag?" When she said saddle bag I had to take a double take but I realized that she meant my backpack.

"Ah you mean Suzaku." The girls just tilted their heads when I told them my axe's name.

"Suzaku?" The white pony said. I just nodded while pulling him out of my bag.

"This here pick got me out of some… Trouble from time to time." I was looking at Suzaku the whole time, thinking of all the good times I had with him.

"Um you alright there partner?" Applejack asked me. I looked up from Suzaku with a far way look.

"What? Oh sorry I got lost in nostalgia for a bit but let's continue." They just nodded and we continued with our questioning but by this time we were already in some town.

"Anyway next question you would like to ask me?" When I said that, I got a feeling that something was staring at me but I ignored it… For now.

"Well I have a question. Where did you get those clothes they look divine." The white pony said. Me being modest I blushed a bit from the comment.

"Thanks for the complement miss…" I felt stupid for not asking for her name and I could tell by the way she talks, that chivalry was what she looked for in her man.

"Rarity." She said with her high class accent.

"Well miss Rarity; I got this at a store called American Eagle outfitters and boy do I love the way I look!" I hate saying it but I really do look good but that's what my mom always told me.

"You _must_ let me get so measurements for you and make you some more clothing for your stay." I was taken aback by her generosity but I could tell that she was a bit pissed off at me for missing up her coat.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity, I would love that and I have to repay you for this." She nodded and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"U-um… I h-have a question… If it alright to a-ask?" I swear this cream colored pony well give me a d'aw attack… And there I goes.

"Sure you can you cute ball of cuteness." She blushed a bit and she tried to hide behind her mane.

"U-u-um I forgot. Sorry if it was a waste of your time." Shit I got another attack, cures this ponies and there cuteness. I mental shock my fist.

"It's alright Miss shy, I sometimes forget what I want to say." She smiled and I swear anyone with a cold heart would melt with that slime.

"I know this is fun and all but I need a place to stay and I like to try out my magic and see what I can do when it comes to making my dream house." All of them just looked at me funny but they all remembered I could use magic but then there faces changed when they remembered I could use magic.

"What was with that face that you all just made." They looked at each other giving glances then they all looked at me.

"Well… Your magic is rare and it only as been used by one creature… His name is Discord the king of chaos and disharmony." Princess Celestia said. I almost forgot that she was even with us.

"Okay but what did Discord do that was so bad?" I asked Celestia, she was very clam in remembering the whole ordeal but the other six shuttered at the memory.

"It might be better if I show you." With that Celestia charged up a spell and her horn started to glow and when it was fully charged she lowered it to my head and I started to get some memories that weren't mine.

I saw Discord and boy he was funny looking he had a head of a pony, two different horns, a paw of a lion, a claw of an eagle, two different legs but my god the wings one of them was a normal pegasus wing but the other one was of a bat. All an all he was funny looking. What he did was nothing, well to human standards at least, all he did was pull pranks and they were good one. When it was all over she lifted her horn and it brought me out of the spell.

"Wow you ponies can't take a simple prank and the whole discorded thing, it's just another part of you that he can bring out by tricking you or by force. What I like the most about him was the cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk, I mean who doesn't want that and how I see it he just had a weird way to end world hunger." All the ponies had their mouths open the whole time, probable for the fact that I tried to defend him, well maybe the pink on she was nodding the whole time.

"But he was trying to take over Equestria isn't that evil." Twilight said, trying to make her point.

"Yea that does make him evil but think about this. Without disharmony there can me harmony." They just nodded but they didn't like the thought.

"Anyway, I am _so_ hungry right now. Oh you know what would hit the spot right now, A big stuff crust pizza." I couldn't help myself from licking my lips a bit but when I turned towards the ponies they looked confused. "What's the matter?" I asked them.

"Oh, oh, oh is pizza some type of food." The pink one side with her bubbly voice.

"Yes actually it is a food and you can also put toping on from vegetables to meat." They all gasped when I said meat.

"You e-eat meat?" The all of them said minus the princess.

"Yea I eat meat…" I trailed of a bit, "wait… You guys are equines, meaning you don't eat meat. That could be a problem but don't worry I am not a carnivore so that's good but I do need some type of protein in my body. I can get some from other sources like beans and other things." They all released a sigh of relief.

'_Good bye bacon, I know thee well' _I smiled a bit at what I just thought about.

"So can you point me to the nearest plot of land so I could make me a new home?" They nodded and off we went to the open space in mind but now I felt more eyes on me, watching what I was going to do.

After some more walking we made it to the open spot, it was a few minutes away from a big tree in the middle of the town. "So this is the place?" the size of the area was about the same as a house would be back on Earth.

"Alright everyone-"I got interrupted by Twilight.

"You mean everypony." She said, corrected me.

"Yea that's what I meant." I rubbed the back of my neck and continued with what I was going to say. "Anyway like I was saying, everypony close your eyes and keep them close until I tell you, got it?" Their responses was them turning around and closing their eyes. With that I closed my eyes and thought of what a two story house would look like, I heard a pop and I knew that the house was made but now comes the fun part, to think up the rooms that are going to be in it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." They turned around and gasped at the sight of the house.

"How did you?" I just raised my hand, making Twilight stop whatever she was going to say.

"Wow Twilight did you even listen to Fate at all." I said in a mocking tone, "anyway this is my dream house, let me show you around." With a snap of my fingers we were inside my new home more specifically the common room.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I did a bow just for show; this earned a few giggles from the girls. "So here is the common area with one long couch that can sit five, two recliner chairs and they all face the 72' inch T.V. in the room with a surround sound system that goes well with the home gaming system, all there major systems, with games and controllers to boot." They were in 'aw' by the new technology they have never seen before.

"Is this from your world?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure is, also this house as WI-FI as well so we can play with people from my world." The look they had was priceless in cuteness and confusion.

"What is this Wi-Fi you speak of?" Celestia asked me.

"Well Wi-Fi is a wireless form of internet, and internet is… well it's hard to say what internet is but it's mostly used to help with work but people in my world have many uses for it. In my case I use it for gaming." They were interested in the gaming systems but I had a plan.

"So, continuing on with the tour we head to the upstairs." With a snap of my fingers we were teleported to the main hallway of the house.

"Here to the first door on the left we have the library with array of books both in English and whatever script you ponies use but be warned from what I have seen so far, your world hasn't seen a war or read about a war in some time and some things are not for the weak heart." They just nodded at my warning. "Sorry if I sound harsh about my own kind but we are some fuck up monsters, fighting over land, food, resources, and money but that's not even the worst part, the hatred we have against each other is unbearable." This is how I felt about the humans of Earth, my own kind but I didn't care. "Shall we move on?" I asked the ponies, they just nodded and we moved on.

"The rest of the house is still a work in progress so that brings us to the last room my room." We went to my door and I opened it, what it reviled was something to say the least. There was a small hill and on top of it where two cherry blossoms, in between the two trees was a hammock made out of clouds and all around was a beach with sand and everything.

"Wow!" That was what we all could say about my room it had everything I liked back on Earth then again this is my dream house.

"Well that concludes our tour of my house." I snapped my fingers again and this time we were teleported to the common room, "So in honor of me having a new house and some new friends in a new world. Let's have a party." With a snap of my fingers the common room changed a little bit, there was a table set with a whole bunch of food ranging from pizza, to chips and dip, to drinks, and other things you might find in a party. There was another table and it had eight controllers each matching the ponies in the room, the controllers for the ponies where a bit bigger then my controller for obvious reasons. The game we were going to play was for the Wii, Super Smash Brother Brawl.

"Okay everyon- I mean everypony let's get this started." They all cheered and we partied like no tomorrow. Princess Celestia had to leave a little early because she had to do something for her country, so that left me and the six girls.

"Okay we got food out of the way and there's still some left." I turn and look at the table and found that the pizza was all gone the chips and dip were gone as well but we still had some left over drinks and food, "So let's get on with the games!" I pulled out Brawl first and loaded it into the Wii after we left the home screen and the intro, we found ourselves in the main menu.

"So who should go up first?" I asked the group but then it hit me, "you guys don't know how to play don't you?" They all just nodded so I had to give them a crash course of how to play.

"Okay I will give it to you simple, but being that there are three different ways to play I have to tell you every one of them." I explained the basics and such telling them what the buttons did and the mechanics of the game, "any questions?" I asked, they just shook their heads and I got the character select screen ready, to my surprise the Wii had all the playable characters on it. The first match was between Twilight, Rarity, Miss Shy, and Pinks. Twilight went with Link, Rarity went with Marth, Miss shy went with Kirby, and Pinks went with Ike. At first it was a bit slow Pinks and Shy where getting use to the controllers but they soon got the hang of it but I still don't know how they are even able to play with hooves. Twilight and Rarity used magic to grip their controllers but it took them a bit of time to figure out what buttons did what but in no time the first match was over and the winner was Pinks with a beautiful up-smash.

The next round was with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and me. Rainbow went with Sonic, Applejack went with Fox, and I when with my main man Mario.

"You girls are going to get capped!" I said to them, they just rolled their eyes at my comment.

It was a five stock match and the map we were playing was final destination, no items. All of our characters jumped on to the battle field in their normal fashion. Mario jumped out of a warp pipe, Fox jumped out of his R-wing, and Sonic jumped out from nowhere. After the countdown was over the fighting started. Rainbow Dash used Sonic's speed to close the gap between me and her but I knew when would be the best time to charged up a forward smash, I quickly released it as so as Rainbow was in striking distance, that knock her character back a bit but I still had Applejack to deal with. Applejack used Fox's attacking speed to keep me from running a way, so I used an up-special to escape her grip and give some damage to her but out from the blue I got homing attacked by Rainbow but this left her wide up for a meteor smash, it landed and sent Rainbows character fly back down to the stage. We kept fighting, we all had left one stock each and we were about fifty percent damaged, Rainbow landed a good up-air on AJ and that sent her flying off the stage, in the foreground we saw Fox hit the T.V screen and bounce off it. Now it was down to me and Rainbow Dash, Rainbow tried to us a dashing smash on me but I sidestepped it and I was able to charge up a down smash on her, it sent her character up and off the edge of the stage. I made Mario run and jump of the stage to perform a meteor smash on her but then I remembered I could charge up F.L.O.O.D and push her back and stop her from recovering from the fall, I tried it but it didn't work, she was still able to get over my water but she was way to high now so she decided to land close to the edge, that was her only mistake, when she was in my jumping height I jumped up and used my cap on her which made her character to look the other way and move to the wrong way and costing her the fight.

"NO!" she yelled out but there was nothing she could do now but look at sonic fall down to his death, with an explosion and the announcer yelling out 'GAME!' the screen faded to black and faded back in to the results page of the battle.

"Wow that was fun!" I said to the group of ponies, they all nodded in agreement.

"You got luck with that whole cape thing." Rainbow Dash said, obviously mad about the loss.

"Yea but you had me on the ropes for a good amount of time." I told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah your right I sure d- *Crash!*" Rainbow Dash got interrupted by the sound of my front window being broken in by a brick.

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE IN EQUESTIRA!" A voice yelled from the outside. I turn around to the girls and they were shocked about this as much as I was.

"Oh no! _They_ found out about Sergio." Twilight said in a worried tone.

"Who are _They_ and what did I do to them?" I asked slightly annoyed that my window was broken; I now I could fix it with magic but I just made this house god damnit, it hasn't even been a week and something gets broken already.

"The EPA has found you." Rarity said in a serious tone, but it still didn't help me.

"And what is the EPA?" I asked again felling like I am missing something.

"The Equestrian Pony Alliance." Rainbow Dash said in a serious tone, "they are a bunch of ponies that think that ponies should be the only race in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

'_Wow once you think that you know this place, it decides to throw a curve ball' _I thought to myself, I still couldn't believe that a world that looks so peaceful could have something like racism. "You ponies sure do make things interesting don't you?" They were just looking at me as if I was crazy.

"aren't you scared at all sugar cube?" Applejack asked me with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Actually I am scared AJ but at the same time I want to see this 'EPA' as to offer." They all had a look of concern on their face.

"Okay sugar cube, whatever you say." I let out a small yawn signaling that I was getting tired.

"Well I hate to be a party popper and all but I need some shut eye and the day we all had today, we definitely deserved it." They just nodded. After we all gave our good byes they all left and walked to their homes.

"Well this was someday hasn't?" I asked myself, "might as well go up to my room." I snapped my fingers again and found myself on my hammock; a smile was plastered on my face thinking how much my life as changed.

* * *

**Hey everypony its me Silver and I would like to thank some people, first off I would like to thank Mr. Crimson Banner for helping me on the second chapter of this story. Second I would like to thank Mr. Tixx and Mr. DragonRider for following my story. So yeah thanks you all for reading and reviewing my story.**

**`Silver Shots out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The EPA's Attack

Chapter 4: The Wolf Pup with the Brush Tale.

I woke up from my peaceful sleep because I forgot to remove my phones alarm. "Shit another day at that boring school." I dreaded school, it's not because I am a bad student it's the opposite, I was a really good student, I got good grades, I never was late, and my teachers we interested in what I had to say but I can't say the same thing about my peers.

I got out of the hammock and walked down the hill to the bathroom to brush my teeth, not realizing what I just did to get to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth I went downstairs and went to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. "Let's see what I have to eat?" I said out loud to no one in particular, I grabbed me a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a bowl, and I poured some milk into my cereal and walked into the common area to watch so anime, my typical routine before school. I got on Hulu and searched up Black Cat in the anime section and went to episode one of the show. The opening was interesting to say the least; it opened up to a city with fireworks in the night air but then it changed to two people fighting one with a shining sword the other one wait a gun, each one would run up and clash with each other until they got close and where able to hold it.

"_YOU'RE EYES! THAT WOMAN! SHE"S GOT YOU, YOUR UNDER THAT WHICTES SPELL!" _he pulls up his sword and screams with full force and I could see he was crying blood then it cuts to the other guy falling and screaming at the same time but then it cuts to the opening theme for the show.

"Um… Are you All right?" I heard a voice in my home, I turn around and she a purple unicorn and I jump up a bit from the shock, until I remembered everything that happened to me yesterday.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said with a raised eye brow. "Oh nothing I was just walking around this morning and I decided to come over and see what you were doing, until I heard screams from you houses." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ah you must have heard the voices from the show." I told Twilight while I pointed to the T.V screen; it was playing one of the commercials it usually plays.

"Okay. So what where you watching?" she asked me with increasing interest. "I was watching an anime my friend said I should see, so now I am doing that right now you can see it with me if you want?" I asked her and she gladly accepted my offer to watch the show.

In the beginning of the show we heard a man rambling on about him asking god to forgive him but we see a cat jump high in the sky and shortly followed by a man behind it, it is at this point we see how high this man was because he passed what seems the highest tower of the church but in the middle of his free fall we see him stop in front of a stain glass with some type of art on it but there was a man standing at the bottom, he had a smirk the whole time then it returned to normal. He lands and a nun turns around startled by his appearances but before she could do anything she get knocked out by the man's gun, he repeats the same thing to other nuns until he gets surrounded by more nuns but they pull there robes to revile that they all had SMG and where pointed at him. The screen faded to black and when it returned to normal all the nuns were knocked out and the man that was rambling about god was now held at gun point.

"_You? Your one of them? Your one of the chronos, aren't you?"_ there was a short pause until the man with a gun finally said something.

"_I've come to deliver some bad luck." _The man with the gun said with no emotion at all. He pulls the trigger and there was a boom with a cat screech in the background. The man held at gun point falls down to the ground dead. We hear manacle laughter shortly after the shot.

"_FANTASTIC! YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND, BLACK CAT!"_ while he said that the screen showed his face and it looked like he enjoyed the show that black cat just performed, it zoomed in to a black cat the it moved to the right and freeze framed a man with cat like eye's.

"W-w-what is this? This is what you watch in your world?" Twilight said causing me to stop the show.

"Yea but this isn't real, it's all just made up." I said trying to calm her down but to no alive.

"What kind of sick pony or person could think up something so cruel?" I just saved where I was at and turned off the T.V, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know but I should have remembered that your world is a bit… soft to this kind of stuff." She was happy that I turned the T.V off but not so happy when I said they were soft but she quickly got over it.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked me, I wasn't sure what I was going to do now.

"I don't now really; I want to do something about the house being so lonely so I was going to see if I can find a pet or something." I found that this house was truly lonely, it really didn't bother me a lot but in some time it will, so a pet would help me with that problem.

"We could go to Fluttershy's house and see what she can find for you." I thought about it for a bit but I came to a conclusion that it was the best Idea to do that. "Sure, why not?" We got up from the couch, I snapped my fingers and the blow I was using for my cereal was now in the sink, I opened the door for Twilight and we were off to Fluttershy's house.

In our journey to Fluttershy's house we went thought the main market area of the town we were in and I was surprised that most of the ponies here turned and waved hello to me instead of running away from the new creature in Equestria.

"Wow, I am surprised that you ponies didn't run and hide from me." I said flatly but inside I was surprised but the feat.

"Well here in Ponyville we got over that whole thing ever since that whole thing with Zecora and it doesn't help that the princess was with you." I could only nod in agreement but on a good note now I know the name of the town I am in right now.

"Theirs the monkey, get him!" I heard a male voice yell out; I turn around and see a small mob of ponies charging at me with full force. Twilight went wide eyed for the fact that these ponies where so bold and ready to attack me. She was getting a spell ready but I put a hand on her, she looks up and she sees me shaking my head 'no' and she did but she was clearly worried about me thou.

"How cute." I suddenly said catching the mob by surprise, "you think _you _can take on _me_?" If the mob was angry with me before now there in full on rage mode right now.

"Yea we can take you on!" A male in the grope said, he was clearly angered by my statement, "It's all of _us_ versus one of _you_!" This time a female voice said.

"Yes you do have strength in numbers but that doesn't matter if your opponent is smarter then you are." This just sent them over the edge, not only were they made at me now I just insulted there intelligence. To say that the attack was poorly plan was an understatement, they all charged at me but I just jumped over them and land on one of the ponies back. The all started to look for me until a mare spotted me causing the stallion I was on try to buck me off of him, he was trying his hardest too but he couldn't buck me off he realized this after he bucked five other ponies in the group. I jumped off of him to see what was happening to the group of attacking ponies, five stallions where now charging at me while two more where flying in what looks like armor. I took out the five charging ponies with some chi jabs to stop them from moving but the two armored ponies where a different story, not only could I not hit them with some chi jabs but they were skilled fighters, they doubled team me trying to knock me out but I dodged all there punches like they were nothing. '_I got to end this right now but how?'_ I wanted to end this peacefully. I grabbed one of the punches and used the momentum of his punch to flip him over to his partner causing them to be knocked out instantly. I turn to the stunned attackers with anger in my eyes to scare them, "Who else what some of this!" They just ran away yelling something about me but I didn't care right now. I turn to Twilight, to see she was still with me and she saw the whole thing.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her trying to be soothing as possible.

"Yea… I am alright." She said but she was clearly shaken up by the whole thing, "I can't believe that the EPA would attack you out in front of everypony in town but what surprises me the most is that two of Celestia's guards where here and helping in the attack." The fact that the two armored ponies where part of Celestia's royal guards made me feel two things, one is saddens because if the princess found out what would she say, and two was anger that they would call themselves guards and attack me for no reason.

"Well I know what I am going to do." With a snap of my fingers the two guards were gone as well as the other ponies that were knocked out.

"What did you do to them?" Twilight asked with a bit concern about the location.

"Well I sent the guards back to Celestia with a note telling her what they did, so you might get a letter about the actions she took. The other ponies were sent to the hospital to tend to their wounds, they two have a note about what happened." Twilight sighed in relive knowing that they are alright.

"Hey lets go to Fluttershy's place right now, to get our mines off this whole thing." She nodded and we were off to Fluttershy's place.

It took us ten minutes to get to Fluttershy's hoses and we would be there earlier to if it wasn't for the mob that attacked me when we got to her house we saw her under her bridge feeding some animals some fish. "Hey Fluttershy!" I called out to her casing her to jump with an audible 'EPP'.

"What the hell was that for?" Twilight asked me with anger in her voice.

"Shit I forgot that she was… Shy… Well at least she lives up to her name." I said to twilight. "Sorry Fluttershy didn't mean to scary you." I said with my softest voice I could muster.

"I-I-it's alright w-w-what can I do for y-you… if y-you don't m-mind me asking?" I had to resist going d'aw but somehow I managed.

"Well Fluttershy I was wondering if you had any animals I could call a pet." Fluttershy lost anything that made her resemble her name when I brought up the fact I was looking for a pet.

"Oh yes I have a lot of animals to choose from, so what are you looking for?" she asked me with a bubbly voice that could match pinks.

"Well I am looking for a pup really so I can get up early in the morning and go for a walk." She nodded and went to the back of her cottage to a pin of puppies having fun but one of them was different.

"Where did you get the white one with red stripes?" I asked her, she just turned her at my question.

"You mean this one?" she pointed to the same pup, "I found him in the Ever Free Forest but I don't see any red markings on him." I pick up the pup and I instantly remembered where I have seen this pup.

"Will I know for sure that I would love this wolf pup." I was pretty sure that this pup right here was non-only then Chibi the son of the great sun goddess Ammy .

"Okay but how do you know it's a wolf puppy?" Fluttershy asked me, I just shrugged my arms.

"I don't know, I think I will call you Chibi. You like that boy?" Chibi just barked and his tale was waging. "Well that's that, I will take him." Fluttershy nodded and me, Twilight, and Chibi left and going back to my house, until a purple and green lizard came running toward us.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight you have a letter from the princess." The only thing I could think was '_called it'_

"What does it say Spike?" Twilight asked spike, who was trying to regain his breath. "It says

_To my faithful student_

_I have revived the two guards that Sergio has teleported to me and I waited until they a woke to see what they say and if it wasn't for the note that he attached to them I would have sent a squad of guards to capture him but I would have question him first before I make judgment. My course of action with these two guards was demotion to a lower rank. Also can you tell Sergio that I am really sorry that two of my guards did this to him._

_Your meteor _

_Princess Celestia._

And that's what it says." Spike finished what was on the letter.

"Thank you Spike you can go now." He nodded and walked off to how knows where.

"Is Spike and overgrown lizard?" I asked Twilight, she was about to say something until her heard a 'hey!' And then there was a purple blur, I follow the blur and see a very anger Spike.

"I am not an over grown lizard!" he yelled at me, "I am a dra-" I interrupted him by putting up my hand.

"Yea I know you're a dragon and before you ask I figured it out when you heard me from all the way over there." He nodded and was about to go but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Here" I pulled a big sapphire the size of Chibi, "I figure that since you're a dragon that you would like a gem." I handed him the gem and he gladly took it and ran off like a bullet.

"That was nice of you Sergio." I turn around and see Twilight with an approving face, "how did you know that sapphires where his favorite gem." She asked me.

"I don't know really, I just guessed." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Well we should get going, I have to write a letter to the princess." We went our separate ways and I was walking back to my house with Chibi until I remembered something, Chibi doesn't have a devein instrument.

"Hey Chibi do you have a devein instrument with you?" I asked my wolf pup, he just shook his head 'no' I snapped my fingers and now on Chibi's back was the Divine Retribution and Chibi was never happier.

"Well Chibi here is you new home, do you want anything to eat before we go to bed?" He shook his and off we went to my room. This time the room changed and it resembled that of the celestially plain and Chibi was jumping around happily. I got on my cloud hammock and he got on his cloud bed and we were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:The Threat Awakens

Chapter 5: the Threat Awakens

Sleep the only time I can make a dream my own, they say that dreams are the gateway to the subconscious but who cares about that. I was awoken by an unwelcomed kiss, "ugh… Wait? What? Chibi come on little guy I was having a dream!" I got up while I was holding Chibi so he wouldn't fall of the hammock; Chibi gave a wiper meaning he was sorry, "Hey it ok Chibi. It's like I always say, no harm no foul." He perked up a bit and gave a cheerful bark, "there you go boy, that's what I want to hear." I put Chibi down on the ground and I got off the bed to brush my teeth, after that was done I went downstairs with Chibi in tow, "So Chibi what do you want to eat something? Like some divine sake or do you want a holy bone?" Chibi just barked two times telling me he wanted a holy bone. I went to the cupboard and the once empty space was now filled with boxes of holy bones. "Here you go Chibi!" I tossed him a bone and he caught it in midair.

I went over to the cough while Chibi enjoyed his bone; I got the controller for my Xbox and popped in Ultimate Marvel verse Capcom Three, I picked my team of three Deadpool was on point, Zero was second, and then Ammy last because she is my best character but before I could play I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled out to the ponies that where outside, I got to the door and found that Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and pinks at the door.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" I asked them, everyone minus Twilight had a worried look on their face. "Umm… are you okay?" I asked them.

"We're fine sugar cube but what about you?" Applejack asked me but I don't know why thought.

"What… I am fine but why do you ask?" I was getting annoyed.

"We heard about what happened to you yesterday when those ruffians attacked you." Rarity said with her high class accent.

"Ohhhh… You heard about that didn't you?" I asked while rubbing my neck, they just nodded, "So what did you hear?" I asked them; by know I was sweating bullets.

"Well we heard that a small group of the EPA attacked you in the middle of the market." Rainbow Dash said, "And we also heard that you put those guys in there place… well the ones that were fighting." I was blushing from embarrassment; I never really liked to fight but if I have to crake some skulls I will.

"Oh! We also heard you took out two of Celestia's guards. Those meanies got what was coming!" Pinks said while shaking her hoof.

"Thanks you guys, you came here to check if I was alright… even thought I didn't get hurt but who cares!" I did a fist up to show my happiness and apparently Chibi joined me in mid jump.

"Hey Chibi how was your bone?" Chibi barked and waged his tail, I rubbed his ears and this made his tail wag faster.

"D'aw how cute, I have never seen a dog with a snowy white coat in my life." Rarity said to Chibi, who loving all the praise he was getting.

"Yea and those red marks he has makes him look awesome!" I boasted about my pet but all the girls were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"What marks? I don't see any but the end of his tail does look like a brush?" Twilight said who was now taking a better look at Chibi.

"Well you see Chibi here is a god, he is the son of the great goddess Amaterasu, who controls the sun and other celestial brush techniques. I could understand when you can't see his red markings because only a handful of people are able to see it." They had their mouths open the hole time so I decided to close it which snapped them out of there daze.

"I thought that the princess was the only one able to move the sun?" Twilight asked obviously confused about the whole thing.

"You see Twilight." I walk back to my couch and grabbed my controller and started the match online, "in my world we have stories about god and goddess and one of them comes from Japan, A county back on Earth and this country as its own stories and one of them was about Chibi's mother, I would go into detail but I don't really know about the story for the one simple fact that I wasn't born in Japan." They all just nodded while Deadpool was kicking ass and breaking the fourth wall but the guy I was playing against snapped Deadpool away and forced Ammy into the field.

"Right now in this game Ammy has some of the items she used in the stories, the mirror on her back is the Divine Retribution, the same thing Chibi has right now." They all turned and now they saw the red markings on Chibi and the Divine Retribution, "Ammy as other items as well like the Thunder Edge and the Cold Star but Chibi here has to learn how to use his mirror before he can get the others." They were still shocked that Chibi was able to do all this things and much more. Ammy was able to take out the other team which was made up of Dante, Dr. Doom, and Zero all in one go.

"This little pup can do all of those things?" Rainbow Dash said still not believing the whole thing.

"It is the truth Rainbow and the fact that now you can see his markings proves it but he is like any other pup so he likes to play around." Chibi jumped into my lap and I started to scratch his belly.

"Well Sergio you're full of surprise, I can give you that." Twilight said giving up on how this was possible.

"Thank you Twilight, I try to be as interesting as possible but I get the feeling that this wasn't your only reason for your visit." She just shook her head.

"No but I did get a letter from the princess, She wants us to go to Canterlot for the thing that happened to you yesterday." I just nodded and turned off my Xbox.

"So how are we going to get to Canterlot Also I am not leaving Chibi behind, he is my partner and where he goes, I go he go and he is still a wolf pup." They all just nodded and off we went to Canterlot but before we left I brought so stuff with me, so me and Chibi won't get bored on the trip.

The train ride was a bit… on the unpleasant side of things; everything was good until we got off the train and into Canterlot, on sight some guards tried to arrest me until Twilight and her friends told them that I was friendly and they did back a way but they tried to send some ponies to spy on me, to see what I was doing but it was easy to spot them out and don't get me started on the rich snobs in this town, all-in-all Canterlot was your normal rich upper class kind of town where nopony would give you the time of day if you asked.

"Not even two minutes in this town I get attacked by guards and spied on but now all the rich ponies act like I was some kind of dirty hobo on the street." This town and I would never get along, I just wanted to run as far away from this place as soon as possible but I couldn't because I had to see the princess about something.

"It's not that bad." Twilight said trying to show me the bright side of this.

"Yea your right Twilight, At least it's not Detroit." I could help myself and laugh at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked me.

"It's nothing, it's a video me and my friend saw about tourism in another state and it was funny." I was smiling while I was remembering those times with my friend.

"Oh, okay." She said and we continued our walk.

It took us about thirty minutes to get from the train station to the castle and it took about four hours to get from Ponyville to Canterlot and by the time we got to the castle it was almost night fall and Chibi was fast asleep in my arms.

"Wow you sure do take care of Chibi, don't you Sergio?" Fluttershy said but in an audible voice.

"Yea I sure do, Chibi is a really cool pup and the way he protects his friends just makes him even cooler. There was this one time he went looking for a friend when he got washed away in the river but he found him in the end of his journey." Fluttershy was amazed what Chibi did in his time in Nippon, hell he could even give Rainbow Dash a run for her money for loyalty to friends.

"Were here Everypony!" Twilight said as the main gate opened up to let us inter the courtyard but like before all the guards in the area surrounded me with spares ready to kill.

"Come on, I can't even walk a few feet in and all the guards in sight want to attack me also didn't the princess tell you I was coming." They all lowered their spears when I mentioned the princess and they all returned to their post. We went through the front door of the castle and the size of it was HUGE to say the least.

"Damn this place could put any castle on Earth to shame even London has nothing on this." The red carpet in the middle was a nice touch and the marble columns just tied the whole place together but the rare gems that where everywhere would make a gem collector drool. We passed some more doors with the same things behind it but there were some hallways that branched off but where ever they lead to I will never know, I see a pair of doors in front of us that were different from the rest, one of them had a sun of it and the other one had a crescent moon on it when we got close to it the doors started to open by themselves and what was behind the door was princess Celestia in her thrown and another one right next to her that was not being used and at the bottom of the steps where to guards that looked like they weren't going to attack me.

"I am so glad that you all could make it." Celestia said, the girls bowed and I did what they did while carrying Chibi.

"Thank you Princess but I have to ask you why did you call us here?" I asked her, she just gave me a warm smile like that of a mother.

"The reason why I called you hear is for two reasons, one is the reason why Sergio is here and the other is for Sergio to hear this." She pointed t behind us and when we turned around I saw the two armored ponies that I fought back in Ponyville. "Go on you two say it." Celestia said with a soft yet stern voice.

"We are sorry for attacking you in Ponyville for no reason and this will never happen again." They both said but it sounded forced.

"I don't believe you; try to say it with meaning and into this reordering device." I pulled out a Tape recorder from nowhere and pointed the microphone to them so I could get every word.

"We are sorry for attacking you for no reason in Ponyville and this will never happen again." This time they said with feeling but I wanted to see how far I could push them.

"Okay that was good but this time, say it again while you put on this tutu and spin around like a ballerina." Everypony in the room was laughing and the two guards where anger like hell but they still did it.

"We are sorry for attacking you for no reason in Ponyville and this will never happen again." This time I was on the floor rolling because they actually did it, whatever Celestia said to them must have scared them to make them do anything.

"Okay you can leave with what other dignity you have left." They left the room grumbling on about something but I didn't care.

"Was that necessary?" Twilight said while fighting back some laughter.

"Yes it was, humility is the best punishment ever made also I got it on tape." I pulled out the tape recorder and play it, the girls started to laughing again and I joined in happily.

"Okay, is everything out of your system?" I asked they just nodded, "so what's the second thing you wanted to tell me Celestia?" Celestia just put her hoof to her chin and tried to remember the second thing she wanted to say.

"Ah yes, the other reason why I have called you here is because the threat that Fate has brought you here, as reviled itself." Everything got dead silent all of the sudden.

"In what ways princess?" I asked her in a more serious tone.

"Well the changelings have now diapered all of the sudden, and this note came to us this morning." She brought out a scroll and what it said was creepy to say the least.

"Were coming for you?" I read the note out loud and I got a cold feeling in my back but when I took a better look at the note, it was written in blood, "However this is, he or she well be visited by three ghosts, my foot, my other foot, and a ghost!" While I was saying these both of my legs are raised and I somehow break gravity… then again I do have chaos magic.

"How did you do that?" All the girls said minus pinks for some reason.

"I don't know really but I am beat and Chibi needs to be sleeping on a bed so where are we going to stay?" Celestia smiled her motherly smile, which I guess she was known for.

"I have some guess rooms here in the castle and you can stay here until the next morning." Everypony nodded and bowed to show thanks, even I did it for some reason.

A guard showed us to our rooms and we all said our goodnights before bed. I placed Chibi on the bed and I was just looking out the window looking how the city was in the night. "I sure can get use to this." I walked back to bed and went into a blissful sleep.

**(At some unknown place in Equestria)**

"Did he get the letter?" I hooded figure said from the shadows.

"Yes he did sir but what should we do now?" asked a nameless grunt.

"Send Chrysalis and her army to attack this bump in the plan." The mysterious figure said with a cold tone.

"Yes master right away." The grunt ran out the door to give the orders, leaving the hooded figure by himself.

"Now of all times a human has to show up… no matter, if it's like anything like the past this human should be easy to control." The figure walked backwards into the wall but instead of bumping into the wall he disappeared into the shadows but not before give off an evil laugh.

* * *

**Hey everypony I am here today to say alot of things. First thing is thanks to Xifihas, Anfeloid305, Mavum, and Ploopypony you guys are awesome for faving this fic. The second is Season three is one day away guys and I know I will watch it. The third thing is I am pissed off, I got UMvC3 in the mail but its scrathed up and I cant play it. So yea keep reading my story and hope you enjoy.**

**`Silver Shots**


	6. Chapter 6: the Queen of the Changelings

Chapter six: The Queen of the Changelings

I awoke from my blissful sleep, feeling refresh and recharged. "Good morning new day and good morning to you Chibi." Chibi was just getting up and he let out the cutest yawn.

"Hey Chibi, do you want to go for a walk?" Chibi instantly got up when I mentioned a walk, "Okay just let me brush my teeth and we will be outside in no time." Chibi just nodded and jumped off the bed while I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"I got out of the bathroom and when I took a look outside, it was dark so I pulled out my IPhone from my pocket and saw that it was five in the morning. "Well if the time here is the same back on Earth then it's just a normal day for me also wasn't it fall back on Earth but yet here it feels like early spring." I just shrugged off that thought and put my IPhone back in my right pocket, I and Chibi left the room after I fixed the bed.

Chibi was looking around taking in all the new sights while I kept track of him. I was still tracking him until I bumped into somepony. "I am _so _sorry about that; I should have been watching were I was going." I got up and helped up the pony I bumped into

"It's quite alright; I too should have been watching were I was going… Wait are you the human that my sister talks about?" From what I could tell from this pony was that she was a royal but she was the living embodiment of the night sky for her mane was the night sky with stars in it, her coat was a dark shade of blue, and she wore a tiara, she had a crescent moon on her flank, the same moon on the door before the throne room.

"Yes I am the human that your sister as talked about. The names Sergio Sarceno." I said with a playful bow, this made her giggle a bit.

"It is very nice to meet you Sergio, my name is Luna and by now you can tell that Celestia is my sister, she controls the sun while I control the moon and we co rule the kingdom of Equestria." Luna said with some authority.

"Well Luna the feeling is mutual but if I could say something, I would love to thank you for the nights you have brought, every time I see your moon and your stars, it reminds me of simpler times in my life." Luna was somewhat taken back by my statement.

"T-t-thank you... We do not get many thanks for your work." She said while drawing circles with her hooves.

"Well… they are missing out on the beauty of your moon and stars." I said to her trying to show that I meant it but this made her to blush a light shade of red on her cheeks. "Would you like to join me and Chibi for a walk?" I asked her, her reply was a nod. So me, Chibi, and Luna went to the courtyard for a morning stroll.

We got outside and Chibi was having a lot of fun being outside and sniffing the flowers and chasing some birds, me and Luna were talking while he had his fun. "So…" Luna started "How has your time in Equestria?" Luna asked me.

"Well the first few days were ruff but it kind of expected when you're in a different world." She just nodded in agreement.

"My sister tells me that you have an ability that could block someponies ability?" If Luna was interested in this topic then I couldn't tell from her poker face.

"Yes I can block abilities but why do you ask?" Not a lot of people ask me this because they never knew I could do such a thing.

"Well we are wondering how did you do this without magical help?" I just put my hand to my chin trying to find a way to explain chi and pressure points.

"Well Luna… I have spent some time studying the human body and its pressure points trying to find weak points in it and naturally I found some but what helped me a bit in my search was Chi." Luna was confused when I mentioned Chi.

"What does Chi have to do with this and what is Chi?" Luna asked.

"Well Luna… Chi is life energy… in a way, I could never figure out what it is really but I do know everything as it. So I use a combination of Chi and pressure points in talking away specific abilities like walking or flying in this case." Luna was just nodding the whole time taking in this information.

"This is really interesting and how old are you, may I ask?" Luna asked.

"Well of course, I am sixteen years old and I am more aware of things that most aren't at my age." Luna kept on nodding.

"Aunt Luna, I need something from you!" I could tell by this voice that he was a stuck up snob, "Ah there you are Luna, I found this mutt playing around in the courtyard messing up everything and getting some dirt on my coat." This little stuck up was carrying Chibi in his magic and Chibi didn't like one bit.

"Hey magic off of Chibi, can you see he doesn't like being in your magic aura!" I yelled at this guy, I know that it wasn't the best Idea but Chibi was in pain and I have to protect my pet from harm.

"Don't speak out of line monkey, I could throw you in a zoo if I wanted to." This guy was really pushing my buttons and if it wasn't for Luna being here I would send his has on a one way trip to pain town with an all-expense paid ass kicking.

"Blue Blood! You cannot speak to my sister's guess and the Element of Harmony's friend like that." Luna said with a stern voice.

"Yes Aunt Luna." Blue Blood said in the same way a child would say when he didn't care about saying sorry.

"Can you put Chibi down, he is a wolf pup after all and he can be a handful when he is angry." Blue Blood just dropped Chibi on the ground and Chibi was pissed as hell because he used the celestial brush to draw a line of fire from his mirror to Blue Blood's mane and tail and they instantly caught on fire.

"My mane! My beautiful Mane, it is ruined!" Those where the words that Blue Blood said while he ran to a water source to put out the flames.

"Nice Chibi, that prick deserved it." I rubbed Chibi's belly for the job well done.

"Did He just draw a line of fire to Blue Blood?" Luna asked.

"Yea I forgot to mention that Chibi here has a power called the celestial brush, it allows him to control the elements from fire, to water, to air, and lightning." I left out the whole control over the sun and moon for several reasons.

"And the red markings all over his body and the mirror one his back?" Luna said while pointing her hood to Chibi's markings .

"Well Chibi here is a god from my world… well a son of a god to be exact but you can ask Twilight about that because in about five seconds Rainbow Dash will be here looking for me." Luna was about to ask me about Chibi but then Rainbow Dash showed up just like I said.

"Sergio We got some bad news!" Rainbow said and with that me, Chibi, and Luna followed Rainbow Dash back inside the castle.

We made it back into the throne room to find all the girls there and Celestia , I could just tell that something bad has just happened. "Okay where all here!" Rainbow Dash said and Celestia nod and was going to speak.

"I have some bad news… Ponyville is under attack by Changelings." Everypony in the room gasped while I was left confused.

"Okay first question?" I said, "What are Changelings and what do they do?" To me it was an honest to god question but to the rest of them it was common knowledge.

"Changelings are parasites that feed off of someponies love for a certain pony and they grow stronger from it while draining the that pony." Twilight said with anger, must likely from past experiences.

"And why are they in Ponyville?" I asked.

"They were sent to kill you Sergio." Celestia said flat out. This sent a cold feeling through my body but this was not time to get cold feet.

"Well if a fight is what they want then a fight is what they will get." I grab Chibi and with a snap of my fingers I was gone.

"Where did he go?" Twilight said.

"I know where he went but he is a fool for doing so." Celestia said to her student.

**(In Ponyville)**

When I got back to Ponyville the first thing I find was that most of the town was set on fire and the area was filled with black shaped ponies with bug wings and fangs, one of them spotted me and warned the others about me. In a matter of seconds I was completely surrounded by them, Chibi was in a fighting stances and I was as well. The middle group of the Changelings spared apart and a big Changeling appeared, my guess was it was the leader.

"Well well well… my master was right, destroy the town a bit and the human will come." Said the big Changeling with her buzzy voices.

"It's so nice to know that somebody knows me." I said angrily.

"Ah then you must know that we were sent to kill you." She said.

"Yea yea I already know about that but before we start…" A light formed on my left side and with I went to grab it I had a Katana sword but it was missing its blade or was it, "what it your name?" I said was I brought the sword hilt out.

"The name is Chrysalis. The one that will be your maker if that sword hilt is your weapon?" She said with an evil laughter in the end.

"Yea it is but can you answer me this one thing first?" I asked Chrysalis.

"What is it?" She said annoyed about all the talking.

"Why are all your men dead?" with that all of the Changelings around her fell down and bleeding for some reason.

"How you did do anything?" Chrysalis said in a fear.

"I didn't do anything but he did. " I pointed to Chibi who was now snarling at Chrysalis, he was covered in a bit of the Changelings blood.

"How dare you!" With that she sent a green fireball at Chibi but he dodged it but the explosion hurt him a little.

"And here I thought that I was going to have some fun, oh well." I said acting as if I was bored with the whole thing.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" With that a ring of fire surrounded me and her, "now it just you and me!" Chrysalis was now playing for keeps because she shoot out a hundreds of fire balls at me but I just defected them with my sword.

"How did you do that there is no blade?" She was now afraid of me and that's where I wanted her to be.

"This here is called the imga-blade and I can control it with my imagination, right now it's at normal size but I can make it bigger." She started at me for a bit but then she shot a fire ball at me and knocked it out of my hands.

"Ha you just all talk!" She said with no fear in her voice but that was about to change.

"What's that righty? You want to bring some fire hot punches to the lady and what's that Sam? you want to punch her back to the ice age… That's a good idea." With that my right had burst into flames and my left hand was surrounded by an icy aura, "Say hello to fire punch and ice punch." In a blink of an eye I appeared right in front of Chrysalis and delivered five solid punches on her and when they hit the area was effected by what arm I used to punch her with, with each fire punch she cried out in pain and for each ice punch she shivered from the cold after my attacks Chrysalis fell to her knees in pain.

"This can't be! How could you beat me?" She asked me.

"Fuck that's why." With that said I raised a leg for a kick but this kick was no normal kick this kick was a snap back kick to send her away. She closed her eyes for the kick when it hit her she was sent flying in some direction in the west. "Shit now how is going to clean this up? I took a look around the area after the ring of green fire went down and the town was a mess building on fire, trees on fire, and there were still some changelings to deal with.

"What happened here?" I turn around and find that Twilight and the rest of her friends were outside the ring.

"Oh nothing really, Chibi took out a squad of Changelings while I took down Chrysalis." The girls were shocked when they heard me and Chibi took down most of the Changelings.

"So you're telling me that you and Chibi took down an army of Changelings like they were nothing?" I just nodded. "Okay now that's not something you hear every day." Twilight said in a bewildered tone.

"Any way why don't I fix this mess because they were dead set to kill me?" With a snap of my fingers the town was rebuilding itself and the Changelings got teleported to a dungeon, somewhere in Equestria, in a matter of seconds the town looked like its old days and all the ponies that where hiding started to leave their hiding place and look to see what happened.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am beat." I went over to the imga-blade and picked it up but when I did I made it disappear.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinks asked me.

"No pinks what does this call for?" I did really know where this was going so I played along.

"This calls for a huge party!" And like that we were teleported to said party and true to pinkie's word it was huge.

**(Some unknown place)**

"Where am I?" A now weakened Chrysalis said.

"You're back at the base and master isn't pleased with you." This made Chrysalis cringe a bit because if the master wasn't pleased somepony wasn't going to see the light of the new day.

"Yes I am in deed not pleased Chrysalis and right now I would make you suffer more then what that human did to you but this was only a test to see what he can do so I will spare you… For now." Chrysalis gulped by her master's threat.

"Yes master it won't happen again but the human is too powerful for me and my men." The hooded figure just smiled.

"Yes he is too powerful but I can make you stronger then he can ever be." Chrysalis eyes went small when she heard this; this was her chances for revenge. "But you must be healthy before I give you this power because it might kill you in this state." Chrysalis just nodded and the hooded figure left.


	7. Chapter 7: Hero's Party

Chapter Seven: A Hero's Party

I was just looking around the place trying to figure out how pinks did this but after sometime my head started to hurt. The party itself was a sight there was a dance floor where ponies would dance, a table with a sorted snacks, there was even a DJ booth too but what caught my eyes was a big black box with a microphone on top.

"Is that what I thing that is?" I said while pointing toward the box.

"Yep that sure is!" Pink said with her normal tone.

"You guys should have told me you had karaoke machines." I love singing, during my three years of high school I took choirs… There were some times that I didn't like it but it was because of the music choses, the main point here is that I like to sing.

"Well we didn't know you guys had karaoke where you were from also karaoke is somewhat new just like the radio." Pinks informed me, I was surprised and here I thought that this ponies weren't as advances but with this I was proven wrong but I think the dead was the DJ booth.

"Okay so when does this party start?" I asked pinks, out of nowhere she brings out cannon.

"LET'S PARTY!" With that her cannons goes off and all the ponies in Ponyville show up and they all come up to me a give me thanks and being the modest one I just told them, "no prob but I just took down the queen Chibi was the one who took down the army you should be thanking him." Chibi was just waging his tail when I gave him the praise and everybody knows that gods get there power from praise… well from the game at least.

I went over to the snack table and poured myself a drink that's when I meet a new pony.

"Hello!" I turn around and see a brown stallion with a darker shade of brown he also had a green tie, he had a mark on his flank which almost all the ponies here had.

"Hi?" I waved at him feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Interesting and here I thought that I was the only that got sucked here but here you are." The guy was looking at me like a scientist would with a new element.

"Umm… who are you again?" I asked him still not knowing what he was talking about.

"Ah where's my manners, my name is… well people call me the doctor." I felt like I heard his name before but where… wait did he just say people, ah never mind.

"Well it was nice to meet you doc and to say this was interesting would be an understatement." He just nodded a walk to some pegasus with wall eyes who was staring at him lovingly; he on the other hand was oblivious to it.

I went over to the DJ booth and the music was kicking and my god the bass but the unicorn that was on the booth came down from it but the music was still playing.

"Hey how's it going?" The DJ asked me.

"Well I can't complain about anything, so good I guess." I told her.

"The names Vinyl Scratch or DJ-Pon3 whatever you prefer." Vinyl said with an extend hoof.

"The names Sergio but I bet you already know that." I said while I shook her hoof. She was a pure white unicorn with light blue and neon blue mane her mark was a connected eighth note and she wore an awesome pair of shades.

"Yea you're the guy that saved us from Chrysalis and your dog took care of her army." I just nodded to show she was right.

"Yea no big deal." I said, I really was modest and I don't really like getting complemented for something that was expected from me but it doesn't hurt either.

"No big deal! You took her down like it was nothing and you dog did something to her army because they just feel down like something happened to them." I knew that Chibi used power slash on her army but I still don't know what level he was using because power slash loses power if it hits more than one target.

"Yea Chibi is something special for a wolf his age but his mother was special as well so it doesn't surprise me at all." If Vinyl was confused I couldn't tell because of her shades but I wasn't really worried about that. At that moment a gray earth pony walks over to Vinyl.

"Vinyl don't you think it's time for you to get back on your booth?" Vinyl nodded.

"Your right Tavy but wouldn't you like to say thanks to the guy that saved the town." Tavy turned around and looked at me and quickly brought her hoof up for me to shake.

"Hello, my name is Octavia and I am a well know Cellist in Canterlot but I was raised her hear in Ponyville." Octavia told me with her Canterlot accent.

"Ah and why are you here now? Aren't you supposed to be in Canterlot play for some rich pony there?" I asked her because someone was important as her should be there and not here.

"Well I took a short… brake from it and came down here to work with Vinyl and her radio talk show also I help her book some gigs once in a while." I could tell her 'brake' was her not being able to find a job but I didn't want to point it out.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you both but I got to go somewhere but I would like to let you hear some music from my world, if you have the time?" Vinyl and Octavia nodded and off they went into the crowd.

I decided to go outside for some fresh air and being near the music shock me up a little bit making me feel tired but I always get that when I am near loud music. I didn't walk to far from the party I climbed the closes tree and stayed there for a bit to get away from the noise.

"You don't like the party I throw for you?" I looked around to find the sources of the voice, it wasn't until I look up and I see Pinks staring at me with her hair deflated and eyes filled with sadness.

"No it's not that, it's just I need some time to get away from the noise, I like to party but my body gets all weird with loud music, I don't know why thou." I told her she perked up a bit but not fully.

"Can I ask you something?" Pinks asked.

"Fire away." I told her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked me leaving me confused.

"Why did I do what?" I asked to get a better understanding of her question.

"Why did you go in to the fight with Chrysalis?" She said.

"I did it because I saw something bad and I knew I could fix it." I told her while looking at the now rising moon.

"But you could have been killed." She said with sorrow.

"Yea but I didn't, didn't I?" I told her with a smile.

"Yeah but you could have." She said.

"I know but they were looking for me and if they didn't find me they could have killed a lot of ponies looking for me and I don't want to live with that." This was my reason why I went because I knew that they would kill anyone whole got in there way from their goal.

"I never thought of it like that." Pinks said but she wasn't happy yet.

"Hey pinks we should get back to the party because I want to sing on that karaoke machine." I got down from the tree and so did pinks, but her mane was back to normal.

We got back to the party and found that there were some ponies already on the machine, somewhere good while some where tone death but one mare was different. She wobbled on stage took the mic and sang, badly I may add. About thirty seconds into the son she passes out. "Who was she?" I asked pinks about the mare that passed out.

"Her? Her name is Barry punch and she loves to drink, she even makes her own wines. She can beat anypony at a drinking contest, one time she drank so much she sent a stallion to the hospital." I had a friend back on Earth that loved to drink, hell I would think Barry and him well get along just fine if they met.

It was now my turn to sing and when I took the stage, everything just got quite for some reason, so quite you could hear a pin drop but what I heard in the group as a kill joy to say the least.

"So the monkey is going to sing? I bet he can't even sing at all." There just had to be someone from the EPA here did there.

"You mister money bags in the back." He looks around and points a hoof at himself, "yes you. Next time don't say anything when it's dead silent." The whole crowd turned at the pony at question and they all looked pissed but soon looked away from him.

"Okay, I would like to sing a song from my world and it goes something like this." With a snap of my fingers the karaoke machine was play one of my favorite songs, The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in_

_Live right now, yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just do your best, do everything you can_

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

The crowd was going wild, I didn't think I did that well but these ponies thought otherwise. Twilight, AJ, RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity came up to me with Chibi not so far behind.

"Wow that was awesome. I didn't know you could sing Sergio?" Twilight said while her friends just nodded in agreement.

"Well I did take three years of choirs for nothing and at one point my friend wanted to make a band. I was going to be lead singer, my friend on guitar but we couldn't find the last two members, so we gave that up but I keep singing." Thinking about the good times back on Earth was making me feel a bit home sick but I had a responsibility here and I intend to keep it.

"Ah that's too bad but at least you kept on doing what you like." Me and the rest of the gang turn and found a white stallion with light blue mane and there was a bit of red at the tips.

"Um… Who are you?" I asked him.

"Sorry about that, the names Tombstone." Tombstone said with extended hoof, I gladly took it and shocked it. "You got some talent for singing." He complemented.

"Thanks I really appreciate it. If you want I could let you hear some more music from my world?" I told him, seeing if he might wanted to.

"Yea that would be cool, mind if I bring my marefriend with me?" Tomb said.

"Hell the more the batter, I always say." He nodded and walked off back into the crowd. Time went by and the party died down a bit but eventually the only ponies left were the girls and the only person left was me. We left the party and walked over to my house because the ponies where tired and my house was the closes but when we got to my house I found it vandalized, some of my windows were broken, and there was something written on the walls.

"Last Warning. Signed by the EPA." I just sighed because the EPA were trying to intimate me whit this but it wasn't working.

"Who would do such a thing?" Rarity said in an over top tone, the one where you would hear an actress say in a drama.

"Um… Rarity, I would hate to be the barer of obvious news but I think the EPA did it." This made the group laugh but with a snap of my fingers, my house returned to normal and we all went in and said our goodnights.

* * *

**Hey everypony it's me Silver and i am here to say two things, One is that I got a replacement for my game and Black Ops II is coming in the mail, the other thing is we finally hit one thousnd views, it's the first mile stone and I hope for more in the future and to show my thanks i will be giving away some strange weapons in TF2 so PM me to enter the drawing. **


	8. Chapter 8:Cutting Time and Okaim Shuffle

**Before I get this thing started I would like to say sorry for posting the wrong chapter and thank you for telling me that I did, let's just hope this doesn't happen again. On a side note I got Black Ops II Friday while I was playing UMvC3 with my friend and I got to say I like Black Ops so far but it would be better if it had hats but one can dream right? Well here is Chapter Eight. Enjoy! **

Chapter Eight: Cutting Time and Okami shuffle

I woke up early this morning for some reason but then again my body is still in the habit of waking up to go to school, the one good thing about school is that I didn't get bored or at least I tried. Anyway I went to my bathroom and did the same thing I always did, brush my teeth with hot water (I think hot water or at least warm water cleans better then cold.). I left my bathroom and walked to the door, Chibi was still asleep so I let the little guys sleep some more. I was in the second floor hallway but instead of there being four doors there was eight, six of them being the guest rooms I added after the whole vandalism thing last night, the other one was the library, and the last being my room of course. I made it to the end of the hallway and walked down to the main living area of the house but here is the most important question one asks when living alone. "What can I do now?" I asked myself out loud, I have a bad habit of talking to myself, my mom says I'm crazy but I always tell here that smart people always talk to themselves. I remembered that I could do anything now because of my magic so I decided to practice something I always wanted to do when I was little and that was to fly. I recalled what Fate told me about my magic, that it was all based on my imagination and it had no limits; I already felt it in my two fights here in Equestria but back at the case in point. I went outside to try it out but the first thing I found out about trying to change the human body is that it hurts like a bitch. "Ah crap that hurts but I have to keep going." It took me about two hours before I could make the wings but they looked like Pit's wings.

"Sergio where are you?" I could hear Twilight call for me inside the house.

"Twilight I'm outside! Come check this out!" I yelled from where I was at, in a short time Twilight came and when she came outside she was surprised to say the least.

"How did you… But I thought you said?" Twilight was speechless when she saw my wings.

"Aren't they cool? It took me two hours and a lot of pain to make these babies but I still don't know how to use them but that's half the fun." I started to flap my wings a bit to get use too them and it's a good thing that I am a fast learner.

"There amazing but what made you do something like this?" Twilight asked me with peaked interest.

"Well back on Earth I had dreams about flying and I always thought I had wings on my shoulder blades." This was true about me; I did believe I had wings on my back but I don't know why.

"Hey guys, why are you out-… Wow." Rainbow Dash came outside and she trailed off when she saw wings.

"Rainbow my eyes are right here." I said half playfully but she was blushing profoundly.

"U-um… S-s-sorry about that." Dash said stumbling over her words.

"It's alright I shouldn't be teasing you." I said to Dash. "Well we should head back inside but before we do that." I prepared to take off and what I was rewarded with was me flying off the ground. "Wow I knew I was a fast learner but I didn't know I was that good." I hovered a bit longer until I landed gracefully back on the ground that could put any bird to shame.

We all went inside and found that everypony was awake and when they saw my wings they just had their mouth open. "Yes I know I have wings. You ponies get surprised easily." They just shook off their stupor.

"Your wings look super awesome." Pinks said first.

"I do agree with her, they look marvelous." I could help myself and feel awesome about my new wings.

"There mighty fine Sergio." Applejack said, "But can you use them?"

"Hell yea I can use them, let's just hope that it's for flying and not anything else." I always find a way to make everything a weapon, I blame the whole zombie phase but who cares I have wings.

"What else are they for then… If you don't mind me asking that is." I swear Fluttershy is going to kill me with her cuteness, hell I have to fight the urge to hug her every time I see her.

"Sure why don't I show you outside." We all went back outside and with a snap of my fingers there was a log standing up in the middle of my backyard. "Okay my wings can be used for three things, first is flying, the second is steal wing that's when my wings turn in too sharp steal wings for cutting things, its weak but fast." I demonstrated Steal wing to them by jumping up and diving toward the log at fast speeds. My wings started to glow and when one of them passed the log, it was sliced perfectly through the middle. The girls we surprised to say the least but that was just the beginning. "The other move I can do is called Cutting Time. It's when I do a low dash to the target and cut them with my wings six times."(Just thing of Deadpool's Hyper in MvC3) I showed them cutting time and now the log was in little bit sizes cubes and triangles. "This move is from Deadpool and I think pinks here would be best of friends if they ever met." I laughed at the thought of Pinkie meeting Deadpool .

"I already know him, we play Poker every Tuesday with a bunch of other people." If I could I would have done on of those anime poses where the character falls flat on his face.

"You what?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She said playfully.

"Anyway, I think we should head back into town, you guys have work to do and I am starting to get bored of not doing anything." They all nodded and we all left to get our work done.

It was during our walk back into town that I noticed a lot of Griffins in the area and all of them where giving of a bad vibe. I looked around and they were all staring at me with daggers for some reason, the girls took noticed and they quickened there pace. "Hey way are you speeding up?" I asked them.

"Well you see ponies and griffins don't get along well and it's strange for a lot of them to be this far into Equestria, we do get one or two that pass on by but they are part of the griffin express." Twilight informed me but in a whisper.

"Okay but why are they all staring at me?" I asked her but it was louder than I thought it was because a griffin heard it.

"You don't know because you're the one that said that griffins were stupid and some other shit and you know what monkey?" He landed next to me and started to poke me with his claw, "you have some guts to trash on use griffins." I was confused beyond hell right now.

"First off, I didn't even know there were griffins her because I haven't even been here for more than a week, and second who told you this because I sure as hell didn't talk shit about you." I told the griffin in front of me.

"Yea right, we know that it was you because a pony told use about this." In my mind something went ding.

"Who was this pony?" I asked him hoping my suspicions were true.

"We don't know, he was in wearing a cloak but we do know he was from Canterlot by the way he spoke to us." At least that something but it doesn't help much.

"Okay but I didn't say anything about you guys." The griffin was getting annoyed at this point.

"He told use that you would lie and try to get out of this so I don't believe you." Man griffins are stubborn and they sure can carry a grudge even thou I did do anything.

"But I. DID. DO. ANYTHING!" The griffin did like my answer.

"That's it get him boys!" The griffin commanded and all the griffins in the area started to fly at me and the girls and that's not cool. In a flash, me and the girls vanished and reappeared about sever feet away from the griffin that were now confused.

"Girls I don't want you to see any of this okay." They all nodded and looked away.

"Hey griffins!" I yelled to the group of ten griffins who turned around. "It's really lame that you attack a bunch of helpless ponies and someone who CLEARLY had nothing to say about you but now I have something to say about you, if this is how you act then I could understand why that pony said that about you because your stupid enough to fall for something that is CLEARLY not true." I know my skills in fighting are limited but I think making your opponent angry is not a good idea.

"What did you say monkey?" one of the griffins said.

"You heard me, I called you stupid." And with that they all rushed in, in hopes of getting a hit on me. At the last second I quick stepped out of the way causing them to hit each other but unlike the ponies I fought during the mob they got up. "Well I can tell you one thing and that you are stronger than the ponies I fought but you still no match for me." This time one of them charged at me making me jump then another one attacked me in midair but I used my new wings to block the claw that was aimed for my face. "Good, good you're learning but now I have to use the shuffle."

"Shut up!" one of the griffin said.

"You asked for it." I jumped up in the air and whistled for Chibi and out of the blue he jump up to me when he was at my level he made a fire ball by drawing the infinite symbol, then that was followed by ice, then lightning. All the griffins got caught in it and they were pretty hurt and shaken up by it.

"What happened?" Twilight asked with the whole group running toward us.

"Um… Okay I will give it to you straight… The griffins attacked me and I avoided all of them, I called Chibi for assistance so he did 'the Okami Shuffle', now that I take a look around here the area Chibi sure did a number around here." The area that held the fight was scorched with patches of ice.

"You think?" Rainbow said sarcastically.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, apparently I was set up, and one of the griffins said a pony said to these griffins that I was talking shit about them." Their eyes went wide when I told them the reason behind their attack.

"I bet I know who did it." Twilight said and I also knew who set me up.

"The EPA." All of us said at once.

"So this was the last warning they wrote… Man, MODAK would have been better than this." I was laughing inwardly when I said this.

"Who's MODAK?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well back in my world MODAK is a fictional character, who by the way is an evil villain and in this game I play he is the weakest character you can play and easy to defeat." I could tell they were confused so they decided to drop it.

"Well we should be heading back into town, I need to dig up some more gems for my clothing." Rarity said thinking about her next clothing line.

"I got to work on the farm and sell some more apples, you know to help with granny's hip and all." Applejack said.

"I have to reorganizes the library." Twilight said in a happy tone and a smile.

"Didn't you just reorganized it last week?" Rainbow questioned her friend.

"Yes but I felt like that the old system was getting old so I decided to change it." Twilight said.

"Yea sure… If you need me I will be clearing the skies above Ponyville." With that Rainbow dashed off to clear the skies.

"She sure does live to her name doesn't she?" I said looking at the trail of rainbow left behind.

"She sure does?" Fluttershy said in awe.

"Um… Sergio can I ask you something?" Rarity asked me.

"Sure. What do you need?" I was willing to do anything to get my mind off of my boredom.

"Well when I go looking for gems they usually under the ground and it's a messy job and a lady like myself shouldn't get dirty, so if you don't mind could you help dig them up. I would normally ask Spike but he always ask for some of the gems I find, don't get me wrong, I love giving him some but sometimes we don't find enough gems to spare." Rarity sure does think about her friends and especially for Spike.

"Sure no problem." I gave Rarity the thumbs up to show her I'm on board.

"Thank you so much Sergio, you really are a gentelcolt." I had to fight the urge to laugh but this was a nice thing I was doing and I didn't want to ruin it. We all went our separate ways for the day and I went with Rarity to help her with gem collecting, I just hope we can find them easier than Earth because you have to dig deep to find some rare gems.

* * *

**Hey every pony it's me silver and i'm here to say sorry for the late update (Well i think so) but it's not my fulte that I got Black Ops II friday and had writers block but i got it out. Anyway have a great thanksgiving and such. Silver out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Diamond Whisperer

Chapter Nine: the Diamond Whisperer

Me and Rarity were heading back to her boutique to get some supplies for the dig but what surprised me was she had a shovel and a cart at the ready. "Wow… is that all we'll be needing to find gems?" I asked Rarity.

"That's it really. Why do you ask?" Rarity said while she was fixing her fabulous purple mane.

"Well back on Earth rare gems are hard to find, the name kind gives it away also they are very deep underground am just surprised that's all."

"Yes, I could see there being a problem, but here in Equestria gems are a common thing to find and you don't have to dig to deep. Now let's go, we have a lot of gem collecting to do if I want to fill out these orders." I just nodded and followed her to where ever she goes to get her gems.

It was a long walk to get to Rarity's spot but we made, I wasn't tired at all. It's just… this place just gives off a bad vibe. I unloaded the shovel from the cart and waited until Rarity told me where to dig. During our walk here I asked her how she knew where to look and she told me that she made a spell that would highlight a spot that held gems. It wasn't long until we found our first batch of gems but the surprising thing about them was how close to the top they were and the size of them, I knew I could make gems out of thin air but it takes a lot out of me.

"Hum… These will have to do for now but I have a feeling that we'll find more later on, let's just hope that they don't show up." Rarity shuttered a bit when she recalled her memory about something that happened here.

"What did happen here the last time you where here?" I just had to ask because it will annoy me to no end if I didn't. I am weird like that okay.

"Well the last time I was here I got ponynapped by a group of Diamond Dogs forcing me to work and find them gems." I was intrigued by her story so far.

"So what happened? Did you make it out alive?" I couldn't help myself, I always wanted to say that line before.

"Of course I made it out alive I'm here aren't I." I was rolling around laughing at here reaction.

"You know I was kidding right?" She blushed from embarrassment for not realizing it.

"Anyway, like I was saying I was forced to work but if it wasn't for my little Spikey I would have been there for Celestia knows how long." I thought to myself _'man Spike sure does like Rarity, hell I don't talk to him a lot but I could already tell that he as a thing for Rarity but this brings up a question that as pledged males searching for love 'does she like him back?'_ So I decided to find out.

"Um… Rarity I have a question for you?" I asked not knowing how to start it.

"Of course, what do you want to ask?" Rarity said while she charged up her gem finding spell.

"This might be out of the blue but do you like Spike in that kind of why?" If it wasn't for me being able to notice the smallest details in life then I would have missed her missing a step causing her to almost fall.

"Sadly… no I don't like him like that, he is way too young, and I find him to be more like a little brother or a friend." Damn I felt sorry for Spike not only Rarity didn't like him as a boyfriend, he also got put in the 'friend zone' and the one thing I know about that zone, is that once you're in you can never leave. "Why do you ask? Did he ask you to say that?"

"No way Rarity I just guest from what I saw form Spike and it's kind of a dead giveaway that he liked you." Rarity just nodded and we continued with our gem hunt but there was a long silence but it was interrupted when Rarity found bigger sized gems. Each time we found something I felt like we were being watched form a far thus putting me on edge.

"What's wrong Sergio? You seem tense for some reason?" She was right I was tense but I always got like that when something bad was going to happen.

"It's just… I feel like were being watched or something." I took a quick scan of the area and saw a bush move a bit.

"You're just pardoned that's all, it's only you and me here." She tried to reassure me but it did next to nothing to calm me down. Out from the pushes that I saw move came three big dogs standing on two feet. One of the was small but I knew better because being small means you're the trickiest to capture, there was a big one with muscles he obviously was the force of the group, and last but not least was the middle one he just gave of the pack leader type vibe.

"Miss Rarity, it been too long." The medium sized dog said with a raspy voice making him sound like the golem from Load of the Rings.

"It hasn't been long enough, if I have anything to say about it." Rarity said with a hint of anger, this was the first time I seen her lose some form of composer.

"Who are these guys?" I asked Rarity while I pointed a finger at them.

"These are the Diamond Dogs that ponynapped me the last time." I turn and look at this group and I could see how they were able to take her the first time if they surprised her and Spike also not to bash on Spike he is a baby dragon. I had to teach him how to breath fire at some point but not that this moment.

"Yes and this time we won't make mistake like last time again." The little one said with the same raspy voice like his leader but a little bit more higher pitched. He pulls out a muzzle indicating he was going to use it on Rarity, who didn't like the idea. I don't know why this came to me during this time but I thought about a show I saw on Nat Geo called the Dog Whisperer, the guy said that you have to assert you dominants to show that your pack leader but first you have to show no eye contact, no emotion, and no reaction and that's what I did but it didn't work as planned, so I did the next thing I remembered and that was the poke them with the sound 'tisk' it's to show that they did something wrong and you want them to fix it. As they started to gather around Rarity I did exactly what Cesar did and to my surprise it worked.

"What did you do?" Rarity asked me in shock.

"I Just recalled something I saw from my world about dogs and It worked." The three dogs where in a calm submissive state and that's what I wanted them to be in.

"Well I'm glad that you were here with me, who knows what would have happened if you weren't." She was right, who knows what would have happened if I wasn't here and I don't want to think about it.

"I don't like to think on the bad things in life so let's continue what we were here to do." Rarity nodded. At this point I came up with a crazy idea, but an idea no less. "Rarity I know this might sound crazy but why don't we have the dogs over here." I pointed to the group of sitting dogs, "help us with the dig, if there anything like the dogs from my world then they would love to dig." Rarity didn't like the idea and I don't blame her, who else wants there kidnappers to help them with something but I knew we could find more gems in a shorter time if they helped us.

"Fine… only because I need these gems for my clothing." Rarity reluctantly agreed.

"You heard her boys, help us find some gems and you can go back to where ever the hell you came from when this is all finished." I said in a commanding voice, the three diamond dogs nodded and where waiting for Rarity to pointed out the location gems. In about four hours, we not only filled up one of the carts that Rarity brought but we actually filled up six of them, by the time we finished, we filled up the seventh one. Rarity was generous enough to give the dogs three carts full of gems, to show thanks and they gladly took it.

"That was nice of you Rarity, you over looked what they did to you and gave them some gems for their effort." Rarity blushed a bit and was drawing circles with her hoof.

"T-thank you but I am the element of generosity aren't I and a lady thanks those that help her with a job." She was right, the gentlemen's code clearly says to help a lady in need, and Rarity fitted the roll of the lady in need.

"If you want I could teleport us back to your place, so you can get to work on the clothing that you need to make?"

"I would love that good sir." With a snap of my fingers we teleported back to Rarity's living/working place but I was pretty drained from the teleport. "Are you okay Sergio?" Rarity asked me with concern for my wellbeing.

"Yeah I'm fine just dizzy that's all, I need to practice my magic a bit more." I told her but truth be told I don't know why I felt dizzy and it wasn't from the teleport because I felt fine soon after it but how should I know I never teleported in my life before, well that's not true but this time I got dizzy for some reason. "That reminds me, why did you need so many gems in the first place?"

"Oh I need them for the orders I got for the Gala." She said in a sing song fashion.

"The Gala?" I was confused but something told me this event was important.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is a ball held every year around spring time and anypony who is anypony is going. I'm lucky enough that Twilight gets seven tickets this year so we can avoid what happened last year." Rarity had a far off look when she recalled last year.

"Did you guys have fun last year?" I was interested, even thou formal things aren't really my thing but Rarity cringed when I asked her this.

"Well not exactly. Let's just say we did get to do what we wanted to do." I could tell something bad must have happened if she wasn't willing to tell me and I wasn't going to pray for answers either. "That reminds me I need to get your measurements for a suit, so you can wear one during the Gala."

"Sure why not I have some time to kill." I opened the door for Rarity and she walked on in and I followed her so she could get the measurements need to make my suit. It took about thirty minutes but she got everything she need for my suit during that time she asked me what I wanted on my suit, I told her to make it a simple black tuxedo nothing to special.

"Your suit should be ready a day before the Gala, so come by and try it on when it's ready okay?" She told me before I left her house.

"Sure thing, When is the Gala anyway?" I didn't know how long it was or what month it was here.

"It's in eight days." She told me.

"Okay and also what month is it?"

"We are six days from April. Why do you ask?" Holy Shit this means my birthday is coming up.

"Nothing really I just need to know the month it is because I thought that time here was different from Earth's time. Guess I was wrong." I was out the door and was making my way back to my home from a long day of work and a well-deserved shower.

**(At some unknown location)**

"You have healed up pretty well Chrysalis." A hooded figure said from the shadows.

"I sure have master but when will I get revenge on that human?" Chrysalis said with anger liaised in her voice making her sound like a swarm of angry bees.

"In due time, in due time but when I send you, I want you to do something for me?" the hooded figure said.

"What is it master?"

"I need you to retrieve a strand of his hair?" Chrysalis was confused by her master's demands.

"Okay master but why do you need a strand of his hair?" Chrysalis wasn't sure what here master had in mind.

"I have been working on something but the last ingredient I need is a hair." Chrysalis nodded, she figured not to question her master's plan.

"Yes master whatever you say." The hooded figure nodded and disappeared into the shadows but before he left these where his final words. "In eight days he will be going to Canterlot for the Gala that's when you can go in and take a piece of his hair but do it discreetly." His voice echoed a bit before fading away and Chrysalis just walked away to some other place.

* * *

**Hey every pony it's me Silver and I finished this chapter, Thank Celestia. Last chapter was a filler but i guess you guys already figuered that out. I just got off of playing Black Ops II and man that game as some BS moments... then again it is Call of Duty. I just found out some bad news. I got fired from my job at Five Guys. Well i dont care because they lost the best worker they had. Anywho I would like to thank all you readers that follow and fav this story because that is my driving force behind my writing. So if you would kindly review this story it would help me a lot with the editing, hell i dont care just review it. Everypony out there have good Thanksgiving weekend because i sure know i will.**

**~Thanks for reading this. Silver_Shots XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Armored Little Weaklings

Chapter Ten: Armored Little Weaklings

Yesterday was fun, who knew that shit on the Dog Whisperer worked but there are rules in the universe and you just have to go with it. I did the same thing I always do in the morning; get out of the hammock, brush my teeth blah, blah, blah. If you couldn't tell by now I get bored easily. "I wish something interesting happens." Back on Earth I believed in some things that people saw as crazy, like giving an opening thing, there are some words that you shouldn't say and if you do the universe comes in and makes you its bitch and trust me it makes you its bitch.

"Is some pony inside? I have a message for Sergio." I love my sharp hearing, got me out of some sticky situations back on Earth.

"Yeah I'll be right there." I walked down the stairs and to the front door when I opened it I was met with my favorite wall eyed mare, Ditzy.

"HI!" Ditzy said in her bubbly tone, "I have a letter for you." She hoofed me the letter.

"Thanks Ditzy also here's a little something for you." I reach around my back and out came a freshly baked muffing. Ditzy's eyes went wide and she gladly took a bite out of it.

"Blueberry? How did you know that was my favorite flavor of muffin?" I just shrugged because it was the luck of the draw.

"I'm just that good." I might be modest but sometimes I can self-indulge. Can I?

"Well I have to deliver so more mail also thanks for the muffin." I just nodded and she flew off to finish the rest of her delivers.

I opened up the letter without much thought but I found that it was an invite for the Grand Galloping Gala; the invite itself was golden giving of a shine that could blind anypony… wait… did I just say anypony? I was just looking at the invite in all its glory but as soon as my mind got tired of looking at it I was set back to my boredom that noes no bounds. "I know I could play some MvC3 that always gets my mind off my boredom." I got out my controller and sat on the couch with the big screen T.V. facing it and hopped right into an online fight only to get my ass handed to me. "Well that could have been better." I said to myself. "Well might as well go outside and do something with Chibi, like go for a walk or something like that." I went back into my room and found that Chibi was still asleep, I look over to the clock that was mounted on a pillar of clouds and it read eight-forty.

"Hey Chibi, it's time to wake up." I gently nudged him to wake him, it work for Chibi let out a small yet cute yawn. "Chibi do you want to go for a walk?" whatever sleepiness he had was instantly gone and replaced with cheerful barks and a tail wag. Chibi and I walked out the door and into town to find something to do and we found something alright.

"Watch as the Great and Powerful Trixie perform magical feats never before seen by pony eyes!" I walked over to a crowd of ponies who looked displeased with whoever it was on stage. I made my way to the front and found a azure colored pony with a silver colored mane, her cutie mark, did I say that right… yea I did, was a crescent moon with a wand that at a star shape at the end. The pony did small tricks which were a bit lack luster to say the least and she rambled on about defeating a scorpion type creature by herself, the crowd didn't believe her but she showed proof by showing us the tail of the scorpion, which instantly put most of the ponies back in there place. "I have a challenge for anypony. If they can beat The Great and Powerful Trixie in a magic off they will receive something from me." Not a lot of ponies went up and the few that went got there asses handed to them but what's worse was the bragging that followed suet but behind all that she was hiding something.

"I challenge you." I said everypony in the crowd turned and looked at me with a bit of surprise in their eyes but Trixie wasn't impressed at all.

"And what could a thing like you do?" Trixie said in a pompous fashion.

"Well first," I jumped on stage and landed softly with the help of my wings, "I can do this." I hummed the Song of Storms from Ocarina of Time. In a matter of seconds the area around the stage began to rain while everywhere else was clear and sunny. I hummed the Sun Song and the area that was affected by the Song of Storms returned back to normal. I already got a lot of applauds from the audience but I had one more trick up my sleeve and I need to make this good. "Okay Trixie look into my eyes." Trixie turned around with an unimpressed face. "Good. Now I Sergio Sarceno Command you to dance around like a chicken and when I snap my fingers you will remember everything." I used Geass on Trixie but unlike Lelouch I used it for a fun little joke. The crowd was eating it all up, somewhere laughing and rolling around on the ground while somewhere crying from laughter. Trixie was completely in my trace her eyes had a red glow to it and she was acting like a chicken to the best of her abilities, I snapped my fingers and Trixie was back to her normal self but she was a little bit confused but then she realized what happened and boy did she change colors, one minute she was azure blue the next she was a bright red, I don't know if it's from embarrassment or anger.

"How dare you make The Great and Powerful Trixie a fool." Yep it was from anger.

"If I remember correctly you where the one that did it, I just gave the command and it was up to you to do it or not." She was extremely flustered by this point. "Um not to sound rude, I think you own me a prize." I think that was a bad move.

"No the Great and Powerful Trixie will not give you this gem." She showed me and the crowd a red gem, for some reason it looked familiar, the crowd didn't like that idea so they began to boo her. "I'm leaving this pitiful town and taking my talents else were." The crowd liked that idea but I didn't, I didn't mean to do this, I should have seen she was insecure about herself, not only how she talks about herself in a third person but also how she puts down everypony else.

"Where are you going?" I asked Trixie, who was now packing up.

"Are you hard of hearing? Trixie said she was leaving to another town… most likely to Manehatten." She hitched herself on to her cart and off she went to Manehatten with a cheering crowd saying there good reddens.

"You sure showed that show off." A voice said above me.

"Yea but I don't feel right about it." I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash above me.

"What do ya mean sugarcube?" Applejack said.

"It's just that… Trixie sounds like she's missing something like a friend or something… can I ask you something where is Manehatten." Man these ponies are funny but then again it's normal to them.

"Well to get to Manehatten you have to go through the Ever Free Forest but it's dangerous to go alone." Twilight said when she just walked into the group.

"That's it I'm going to say something to that pony and I won't take no as an answer." I was about to go and get her until we heard a cry for help and it was in the same direction that Trixie went.

We all ran to the cry for help and what we found wasn't pretty. There was Trixie cowering under a tree and about ten huge ass blue scorpions but one of them was red and missing a tail and none of them where too happy to see Trixie.

"We have to help her!" I ordered and the group nodded. One of the scorpions was aiming its tail at Trixie and she was waiting for the blow but when it never happened she opened her eyes and saw a green shield around her.

"I-I didn't do this." She said while looking around for the pony that was behind making the shield.

"Yea because I did." I leapt off the tree that Trixie was under and got next to her, with a snap of my fingers we were out of there and back with the group. "Trixie I am going to need to tell me what those are and why are they pissed at you?" Trixie was a bit shaken by the near death experience and I don't blame her after a few moments she began to talk.

"Remember the tail I showed everypony at the show?" I just nodded. "Yea that was from their leader, the red one." I just face palmed myself when I heard this.

"Now let me guess they will go on a rampage if they don't find you?" I asked Trixie and my response was a nod. "Well this is what I get when I wished for something interesting." I ran toward the now angrier scorpions with a game plan. "Hey big, ugly, and stupid." They all turned around when they heard my voice, "yea I'm talking to you." I could feel the ground shake when they were charging at me but this is what I wanted because I need them to be off guard when I do this. I always wanted to do Devil Must Die so now was the best time to do it, plus it looks awesome. I brought out Rebellion because it's not Devil Must Die without it, it starts up with a low dash slash to the target or targets in this case but when it hits you dash back in to them five more times until you send the target flying up in the air you rush at him when the target is falling back down and catch them with the sword through them, with one last yell you force them off and they hit a wall of light and you say this when it's all done. "And that's how it ends." This attack got nine of the scorpions and the last one standing was the red one but after the move I just did he high tailed it out of town with whatever blue scorpions that where left concise from my attack. "How lame and here I thought that they would be more of a challenge but then again I did take down Chrysalis. Good times, good times." Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, Fluttershy, Pinks, Rarity, and Trixie came to me when all of the scorpions left.

"How did you take down a giant armored scorpion?" Twilight said in awe.

"I don't know, I just did what came natural to me." In truth be told, I did it because it looks cool.

"Do you know how hard that those shells are?" Rainbow Dash said. I had to fight the urge to say 'that's what she said'.

"Nope?"

"Not even the strongest unicorn magic could make a dent into it." Trixie said which was good to hear from her.

"Wow… also are you alright anything happened before we got to you." I asked Trixie to see if she got stung and because I still like to think that I am still a medic of some sorts.

"No, just a little shaken up a bit that's all… and thank you for saving me." There it goes again, me getting thanked for doing something that was expected from me.

"Don't mention it, I always help friends no matter what." I gave her a thumbs up to show her that every word I said I meant it.

"Wait you called me a friend even thou I was rude to you." She said with her ears flat and her eyes looking down.

"Hey don't beat yourself up for that, also I somewhat pushed you buttons a bit." She smiled and I gladly gave her a smile as well.

"Um… here." She pulled out the gem she was giving away during the show and Rarity was drooling from the sight of it.

"Thanks but why now?"

"Because I have a feeling that you might need it. If you don't mind I have to…" Trixie's voice trailed off when she remembered that her cart was totaled by the scorpions. "Great now where am I going to sleep tonight."

I don't know what came over me but it was the right thing to do. "If you would like you can sleep in one of my guest rooms and if you would like to live there I have no problems against it." Trixie and everypony else were somewhat taken back by my offer.

"Are you sure sugarcube?" AJ asked me.

"As sure as Fluttershy is shy." Fluttershy hid behind her mane when I used her as an example. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Fluttershy said in a low voice.

"So what do you say Trixie? Are you going to say or not?" She thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"I would love to." And that's all I need to begin my walk back home.

**(At an unknown location)**

"Good, good, but not good enough. The boy is getting more powerful everyday soon we will learn his true power." A hooded figure said from the shadows.

"Yes master but why do you need a piece of his hair?" Chrysalis said between every breath. The last few days she has been training to use her new powers.

"All in good time but right now fix the time it takes to use that spell." Chrysalis just nodded and continued to master the new spell._ 'I will not have this human rune the plan let's just hope his dark side is strong enough.' _With that he faded away leaving Chrysalis to train some more.

"I will show that human who really is the strongest, even if it's the last thing I do." At the end of her rant she fired of the spell and it hit one of the dummies, truing it into ice. "And with this power I know I will destroy him."


	11. Chapter 11: Paws and Claws

Chapter Eleven: Paws and Claws

Sleep the thing that everypony needs… God dang it, these ponies are getting to me. Anyways I found myself in a future dream. The thing about me is that I get these a lot back on Earth and they always come true one way or another. This dream was something to say the least, I found myself fighting a shadow of some sort and the shadow was losing, I was about to make the final bow but it used a portal to send me away but when I got out of the portal I was different, I was much lower to the ground and everything else was bigger. I walked around a forest type area and I was faced with a creature that looked like a lion, had a scorpion tail and wings. It was about to attack me with its six inch claws until I heard a voice. "Good to see you Sergio." I knew this voice, it belonged to Fate himself.

"Hey Fate how's it going?" I asked him.

"Nothing much just watching over you and may I say nice work in taking down Chrysalis and on the scorpions as well." Fate complemented me on my pervious accomplishments.

"No big deal. Anypony with god like powers would have done the same." I said trying to play it off.

"But it is a big deal, Chrysalis would have leveled the whole town looking for you and feed off of all the love that ponyville had and the scorpions would have hunted down Trixie to get there revenge on her for cutting off their leaders tail." I just rubbed the back of my neck just hearing him say all that.

"Yea. Anyway why are you here anyways?" I asked Fate.

"The reason why I'm here is because of the dream you just had." I just nodded and let him continue, "You see that dream you just had was a part of your fate." I was somewhat shocked but I had dreams about the future all the time so I wasn't that surprised.

"Yea, I had a feeling that was the case but who was the shadow I was fighting during the fight?" That shadow was the only thing that was bothering me the whole time, that and the ending of my dream.

"That shadow, is the reason why you are hear, his name is Shadows." Fate explained to me.

"Shadows? Really?" I asked Fate.

"Yes his name is Shadows and yes I know his name is kind of redundant."

"You think?"

"That's not the point, the point is he is very powerful and the portal you just saw was one of his powers but he can be defeated, but only if you use this." He gave me a hammer.

"A hammer really?" I asked Fate not knowing if this was a joke.

"Yes a hammer but it's not an ordinary hammer, it's the legendary ban hammer." I could only thing of one thing.

"Is it Gaben approved?" I asked Fate. My response was a nod and the sound of 'Gaben' being played. I could stop myself from laughing.

"With this you can ban him from life itself and no amount of magic can unban him." Fate was having a hard time of not laughing and who couldn't, it's the fucking ban hammer.

"Okay… okay but what's with the whole after the portal thing?" I needed to know why that happened.

"I can tell you this Sergio." Fate started, "Shadows will try to kill you by sending you to another dimension but I stop him by sending you to another point in time in Equestria but not in your current form that is but I gave you something that would remind you of a friend of yours that you care for deeply like your own brother." The fact that I was about to die was from a near miss was kind of a downer one the funny moment but that who changing me thing, I didn't get.

"What do you mean?"

"I put you a few days before Nightmare Moon returns from her impressment but the changing thing I can't tell you." Fate said to me.

"Well that sucks but if I am getting what you are saying then that means I…" I trailed off trying to think what it meant. "That I will be able to use the brush techniques like Chibi and Ammy." Fate nodded at my guess, I was about to jump around and stuff but Fate said something that got my attention.

"Sergio you cannot and I mean _not_ tell anypony about this, they will try to stop it and this could ruin the whole thing." Shit just got more serious when he told me this piece of information.

"I understand." I said in the most serious way possible.

"Good because it's almost time for you to wake up also congrats on the wings, you made them on your first try I am really proud of you." I nodded and Fate started to fade away from my dream. I woke up from my hammock to see I was in the celestial plain which I called my room.

"Wow not only I have god like powers, I also get to be a time traveler of some sorts and I get to help out the girls in taking down Nightmare Moon." This was a lot to take in before the morning even started but hell I got use to it.

I got out of my hammock and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I changed my cloths, after my shower, to something I liked; I got out a light blue shirt with a pair of light blue pants. I got myself a white hoody that read 'Wub the Cook', I don't know why I got this but I felt like wearing this for some reason. Today was Saturday and Tombstone and his marefriend will be coming over to check out some music from my world, so with my magic I spawned in a laptop with ITunes filled with deferent types of genders of music but mostly rock. It was at this point I remembered that I wasn't alone in my house because the pony I saw when I came out of my room was Trixie, who looked different without her hat and cape. "Hey Trixie, how did you sleep last night, well I hope." I took in Trixie after her cart got destroyed by the scorpions yesterday.

"I slept well actually. Thanks again for taking me in, it must be a burden to have me here." Something was different about her today minus the whole hat and cape thing.

"No problem, I always help out friends no matter what." Trixie looked away trying to hide her blush but I noticed it and decided to miss with her. "Are you alright, you look kind of sick, do you want me to get you something like a glass of water or something?" I put my hand on her head to miss with her and her blush just grow. "Aw you look so cute when you blush." Now she was blushing a deep red and I could help myself from laughing at her.

"Your evil you know that." She said.

"Yea I know I try my best." She started to laugh a bit and I was glad I could make her laugh. There was knocking at the front door and I looked at the clock on the wall and it read eleven thirty. "I'll get it, you should get something to eat." Trixie nodded and she went to the kitchen while I went to the door. I opened up the door and there I saw Tombstone with his marefriend Vinyl Scratch, right behind them was Twilight, Dashie, and Pinks. "Come in, come in." I let everypony inside my house a told them to take a seat on the couch.

"Nice place you got here." Vinyl said.

"Yea I got to agree also what's that hanging from the wall?" Tombstone pointed to my flat screen.

"That old thing, it's just my flat screen T.V with a home sound system." They were confused about it but I kind of expected that. "Anyways want something to drink, we have everything possible just name it." They all thought about it for a while until they had everything made up.

"I would like some water please." Twilight asked.

"I would like some cider." Dashie said eagerly.

"Uh me too, me too." Pinks said while jumping up and down.

"Me I would like to have some black coffee." Vinyl said.

"I'll have what she's having." Tombstone said while pointing a hoof to Vinyl.

"Okay let me get this striate, Twilight what's water, Dashie and Pinks want cider, and the lovely couple want some black coffee." I said all of this while I pulled out a note pad and pen to write down all there orders, for comedic effect. They all nodded and I ripped up the piece of paper and went to the kitchen and put it on to a turning paper holder with all the things on it. In a matter of seconds all of the drinks came out and I gave each of them there orders to them, while I hooked up my laptop to the home audio system.

"Wow this is some great cider; it's almost like Applejack's cider." Dashie said.

"This coffee tastes great what brand are you using." Tombstone said after taking another sip.

"To answer the first question, it is AJ's cider because I just got the things that you wanted to drink, and for the second one, it's from Earth but I don't know the brand of it thou." They all just nodded while I hooked up the last cable. "And done. So what do you want to hear first?" I asked to the musicians in the room.

"Surprise me." Tombstone said. I had a song in mind that I wanted to play. It's called Future in my Hands by Rungran. It started with a guitar solo before the vocals came.

_Standing where i should be_

_Believing as i'm told to believe_

_Being who i should be_

_Doing what i should do_

_Did you hear what i said?_

_Did you get what i meant?_

_What you saw is an illusion_

_You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on i have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days i never could get over_

_Going on and on until i'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world i never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time_

_Ask me if you're anxions_

_I'll give you all the answers_

_Truth or dare - it's your choice_

_Your truth is what you wish for_

_Who am i to tell you that the future's in your hands?_

_Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, i'm so scared_

_Going on and on across this land, across the time_

_Going on to see, to feel, to breathe_

_I've always wanted_

_Sleepless nights i'm spending_

_Counting all the words that broke my heart_

_I'm leaving all my past here_

_Then i'll see the world for sure_

_Going on and on i have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days i never could get over_

_Going on and on until i'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world i never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time_

_Chase after time_

_Chase after time._

"The next song that is going to play is called Philistine, it's played in a game called no more heroes two and it's a good song for the fight but it's a bit dark." The song came up.

_"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?_

_'Cause they all die!_

_When I sing, I end their lives_

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man_

_Is that a fact?_

_Well, you're a goddamn Philistine!_

_"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?_

_'Cause they all die!_

_When I sing, I end their lives_

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man_

_Is that a fact?_

_Well, you're a goddamn Philistine!_

_Requiem eternal_

_Bullets right through the sternum_

_Lullaby to Hell, babe _

_Reaper's got your name!_

_Margaret is Greek, you geek_

_It means 'a pearl'; I'm a pure girl_

_Boys cannot crack this oyster shell, so go on_

_Whip around that sword like you're the best; it's a such a bore_

_Another hero! Oh, please!_

_Margaret is Greek, you geek_

_It means 'a pearl'; I'm a pure girl_

_Boys cannot crack this oyster shell, so go on_

_Whip around that sword like you're the best; it's a such a bore_

_Another hero! Oh, please!_

_Requiem eternal_

_Reaper has come, sinner!_

_Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory_

_Go on and drool; the Otaku cannot resist_

_You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise_

_Dream on, you goddamn pussy!_

_"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?_

_'Cause they all die!_

_When I sing, I end their lives_

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man_

_Is that a fact?_

_Well, you're a goddamn Philistine_

"This one is just a Theme for Chibi's mother and it's well suited for her." I just let that theme play and I picked out the next song I wanted to play. After the theme was over I played 'You're going to go far, kid' by the Offsprings.

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

"The last song I want to play for you because this list goes for about nine hours and I know you have stuff to do but it's called Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant." The song I just said started to play.

_I was walking down the street_

_When out the corner of my eye, _

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me._

_She said I never seen a man, _

_Who looks so all alone, _

_Oh, could you use a little company?_

_If you could pay the right price, _

_Your evening will be nice, _

_And you can go and send me on my way, _

_I said you're such a sweet young thing, _

_The way you do this to yourself._

_She looked at me and this is what she said._

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_I got bills to pay, _

_I got mouths to feed, _

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no I can't slow down, _

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know, I wish, I could, _

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Not even 15 minutes later, _

_After walking down the street, _

_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight, _

_And then he swept up from behind, _

_He put a gun up to my head, _

_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight, _

_He said give me all you've got, _

_I want your money not your life, _

_If you try to make a move I won't think twice, _

_I told him you can have my cash, _

_But first you know I've got to ask, _

_What made you want to live this kind of life?_

_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no I can't slow down, _

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Well now a couple hours passed, _

_And I was sitting in my house, _

_The day was winding down and coming to an end, _

_And so I turn to the TV, _

_And flipped it over to the news, _

_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend, _

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs_

_He'd taken money from the church, _

_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_

_But even still I can't say much_

_Because I know we're all the same, _

_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills._

_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_We got bills to pay_

_We got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no we can't slow down, _

_We can't hold back_

_Though you know we wish we could._

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good._

"That was pretty good, your world as some interesting music but I excepted much." Tombstone said.

"Yea but fan made stuff is the best, from the music to the art work I still can't believe that a fan made all of that." Some stuff that I have seen back on Earth was good.

"Well that was awesome can we use some music from your world and remix it and see how the public likes this new type of music." Vinyl said and I liked that Idea.

"Sure why not?" With that we had an agreement on our hands/hoofs.

"Alright you guys see ya later, I got to get ready for the Gala." Vinyl said which got my attention.

"You going to the Gala?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm going to the Gala just because I'm a DJ doesn't mean there are ponies that want to hear the wubs, also like the sweater." Vinyl said while she pointed out my sweater.

"I didn't say that, I was just surprised that the rich snobs of Canterlot would listen to your awesome music." No matter what ponies say about Canterlot, it still has a stick up its ass.

"That's what I'm saying." Vinyl said with an agreeing tone.

"Well we should head back, you know the train ride takes a long time and all that jazz." Tombstone said and I had to agree with him, traveling place to place is hard.

"Yea have a good night and travel safe." I said to them while they walked away from my house.

"Will I got to get back, we have a meeting with the rest of the weather teams of Equestria." Dashie said getting ready to take off.

"I have to close shop for the Cakes." Pinks said while she was bouncing like the ball of energy she always is.

"I got to go too, I'm expecting a letter from the princess tonight." I just nodded and off see went to her tree library/ house.

"Your music sounds sad." Trixie said out of the blue. I completely forgot that Trixie was even here.

"Yea but that was life back home but I was happy just as long as my mom and my friends are happy… I know this is out of the blue but do you ever miss your parents?" I asked Trixie.

"I sometimes do but every once in a while I get to meet them during my travels." Trixie seemed happy when she recalled those memories… hell who wouldn't.

"What did you parents do for a living?"

"They were show ponies, going town to town with the group, putting on acts for everypony to enjoy. It was fun when I was little but I always wanted more you know?" Yea… I know how it feels .

"Yeah I just wish I could say sorry to my mom." The thought of what happened before I left… it still hurts me.

"What happened?" Trixie asked me.

"We got in a fight something about me getting in trouble with some other kid but I didn't even start the thing… I retrospect calling a guy a prick in front of her girl and making him look like a dumb ass wasn't such a good idea." I laughed a bit thinking about that time.

"Even back where you were from you acted like you own the place." Trixie said with a giggle at the end.

"Not really, I just called that guy out because he picked on my friend, poor guy was shaking when I found him." There was more but I didn't want to go into detail.

"Why do you humans… did I say that right?" I just nodded and Trixie continued, "Treat each other so badly, I did that but I didn't know how to show my true feelings." I always asked this to myself but I could never really stay with one answer.

"To tell you the truth I don't know… there are many reasons and they all play a role in it but everypony is deferent." That was my true thoughts of this thing I called humanity.

"Well at least you're not there anymore." That was one hell of a bright side.

"Yea but what did I lose in the process?" I lost almost everything my family, my old friends, and a future. The last two can always change but I lost my mom, she's lost without me but at least she got married before I left.

"Well it's getting late we should get to sleep?" I looked out the window and found that it was dark out, when they say that time flies when you're having fun. they were right.

"Yea, good night Trix." Trixie jump a bit from the nickname but she liked the idea of a nickname.

"Good night Sergio." We went to our rooms to get some shut eye for the next day.

**(Somewhere in between demotions)**

"Hum… I could do something for his mother, to put her worries at bay." Fate said as he started to write down something on a piece of parchment.

_ Dear Mrs. Sarceno _

_I am writing this letter to you because I want to tell you that your son is safe and sound but he cannot come back because he is needed where I have sent him but he will send you letters to tell you that he is safe and will tell you everything that has happened to him but not right now. Also if you send him a letter for his birthday I would gladly send him the letter. I know when you get this you might think that this is fake but it isn't because his birthday is on April second and he hasn't told anyone that or at least from your world and his birthday is in four days._

_With many apologies and many thanks: Fate._

After Fate finished his letter he lifted it and made it glow after a few seconds it disappeared in a flash.

"Now that's out of the way time to get my game on." Fate walked off to who knows where to play his game of whatever it was.

* * *

**Hey everypony how was your Thanksgiving because mine was awesome but enough about me. I would like to get your opinon on this. Latter on in the story I will transform into an animal but i dont know if i want to be a pony version of Ammy/ Chibi or a a wolf that looks like Ammy. So i am asking you guys to give me your feed back and the people did say something i will like to thank all of them, even the ones that didnt get the winning say. Anywho Thanks for all the reads and reviews I love you guys so much but yea.**

**`Silver Shots signing out XD**


	12. Chapter 12: An Unforgettable Night

Chapter Twelve: An Unforgettable Night.

Five days have passed since Tombstone and Vinyl showed up at my place. The buzz for the Gala started to go up every single day; then again it is a royal ball we are talking about. The day before the Gala I went over to Rarity's place to see if my suit fit me and it did but Rarity said she wasn't done yet and need to make some changes to it because of my wings. I told her to not worry about it and that I could handle it. At first she didn't want to but when I told her that it was part of my gentlemen's code she finally stopped but she insisted that I leave it at her place. The rest of that day was boring and I did get another threat from the EPA. Funny they started to slow down there rate of sending me treats. It was late in the night when I was about to go to sleep until a white light blinds me and Chibi and fills the room with light, out from the light came Fate himself, which is kind of odd because he would usually talk to me through my dreams.

"Hello Sergio and Happy Birthday." His horn glows a faint blue aura and from his back he pulls out a card that reads 'Happy Birthday!' I open up the card and in big red writing in the front was a Happy Birthday, what got me the most was that my mom wrote this.

"How did you know?" I asked Fate on the verge of tears.

"I have to know when my champion's Birthday is and also it's to say sorry for dragging you into this world and away from your family and friends, I know you miss them a lot and I sent your mother a letter telling her everything that has happened to you." I start to brush off some tears that came rolling down my cheeks.

"What did she say?" This I got to hear.

"At first she didn't believe me and who wouldn't but after I asked her to send you a letter for your Birthday she knew it was real." That was my mom doesn't believe in anything until she has some hard proof about it. "She also wanted to know what you have been doing here and I told her everything from the fight with the EPA to the armored scorpions." I cringed a bit when he said this.

"What did she say about that?" If I knew my mom as much as I think I know then she would have freaked out a bit.

"Yeah your mother didn't like that but she knew that you could handle it because you're a smart kid." Eeyup that's my mom alright, she sometimes forgets that I'm not a kid anymore but I was here only child so I can understand.

"That's mom for you." I said in a happy tone.

"She's very lucky to have a son like you, when I took a peak into your world I saw many humans your age and they were nothing like you." Whenever somepony back on earth said that to my mom I always felt good about myself because teens my age don't act the way I do.

"Yea I get that a lot." I smiled and in turn he smiled as well.

"Well I got to go, I can't stabilize this body for too long but before I go I would like to tell you that if you want to send something to your mom then feel free to contact me any time." I nodded and Fate started to fade in and out of this plain of existents when he was completely gone I went back to my cloud hammock and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**(The next day!)**

I woke up from my blissful sleep to the sound of birds chirping. "Shut up you birds I'm trying to enjoy the peace and quiet." I grumbled under my breath. I like to think in the mornings but little things like that don't help me and I am a little bit grumpy when I first wake up but that blows over in about five minutes. I walked over to my bathroom and did the same old stuff I did. I went out of my room and found Trixie outside of her room with some serious bed mane. "Hey Trix nice mane." I pointed out her mane and she levitates a mirror to see her mane.

"Oh my! My mane is a mess." She said half giggling.

"Well it just means you had a good night sleep." I got close to her and whispered this to her, "between you and me I get bed head a lot messier then yours." She giggled and off she went back into her room to fix her mane. I went over to the kitchen to make something to eat but when I got to the last step on the staircase I heard a knock on my door. I went to it and guess who I see? That's right the one and only Pinkie Pie. "Happy Birthday Sergio!" She said while she pulled out a box from nowhere.

"Thanks but how did you know it was my birthday on a side note how did you do that? Wait never mind I can do it too." Pinks gives me the box and I set it on the table. The box itself was just a box with the color pink and a blue bow wrapped around it to make a bow. I open up the box and I felt like the sound effect that plays when you open a crate in tf2 was necessary because it was funny... to me at least

"You got me a cake?" I asked Pinks when I saw what was inside it.

"You don't like it?" She said while her mane was slowly deflating.

"Like it? I love it!" this instantly made her mane poof right back up. I took off a bit of frosting off of it to taste its flavor. "You even put my favorite flavor, Vanilla Chocolate?" She nodded and I was almost to tears. "Thanks Pinkie I love this, I know it might be small thing to you but to me this is great." I said, I suddenly hugged her which caught her off guard but she quickly returned the hug after the shock wore off.

"No problem and the best part is your Birthday is on the same day as the Gala, which is today!" She said while bouncing she was right and the letter I got last night was a good keep sake as well.

"Yea life is strange like that." Pinks just nodded.

"Well I have to go and get my dress for the Gala. Bye Sergio and have a nice Birthday!" she said while she left my house, I just waved at her from the door.

"So todays your birthday huh?" Trixie said while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah sure is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing it's just that my Birthday is today was well and all." Now I get it.

"Do what some birthday cake?" I asked Trixie.

"No I couldn't it's your cake." She said waving her hooves to make her point.

"Hey it's your special day too so you should have some cake." After a bit of thinking Trixie took a slice of cake and she enjoyed.

"My goodness who made this?" She said before taking another bite.

"Pinkie did." And out of the blue she appeared scaring Trixie but me on the other hand, I was wondering how an earth pony could do this… but then again it is Pinkie where talking about and she doesn't play by the rules of physics.

"Happy Birthday Trixie, sorry I didn't get you a cake, I didn't know." Pinkie said while looking down at the ground.

"It's alright pinkie but next time don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Pinkie nodded and the same why she entered she left, without making a sound but I noticed a faint glow where Pinkie was but nothing to big… I hope. "So what time is the Gala?" Trixie asked me.

"Well let's see… I think around nine o'clock something, I don't know really but we get a ride there." She just nodded and mouthed 'ah'. "Are you going to the Gala?" I asked her, she just put her head down with her ears flat and I knew what the meant. "Sorry didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's quite alright you couldn't have known." Now I feel terrible now, I got to fix this.

"Hey Trixie!" I called to her; she turned around to see what I wanted. "Happy Birthday!" I tossed her a golden ticket and she was shocked to say the least.

"Y-your give me your ticket?" She asked me.

"Well yes and no, yes in the sense that I gave you one and no that it isn't my ticket but yours look at what it says." Trixie used her magic to turn the ticket and she read it out loud.

"Trixie. your here by invited to attend the Grand Galloping Gala. Please show this ticket when you get to the front gates of the castle. Enjoy the Party'… How did you even get this?" She asked me.

I just shrugged and said, "I have my ways." She ran at me and gave me a crushing hug that could have left me winded. "Trixie. Cant. Breath." She let me go but had a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry." After a few second and the joys of magic I was back to normal.

"It's okay and here I think you might need this." With a snap of my fingers a manikin with a dress that matched Trixie's color scheme popped up and when she saw it she was about to cry.

"I-is t-th-this f-for m-me?" Trixie said with some tears running down her cheeks. All I did was just nod my head. "Thank you but why?" she asked me.

"Will I want you to have a nice time for your Birthday and what else is better than the Gala?" Trixie took off the dress on the manikin and ran to her room to try it out.

"Well I made her happy now time to get my tux." I turn around and yelled for Chibi, "Chibi I'm heading out, you want to come with me!" Chibi came downstairs and he was very eager to go outside. "Alright boy let's go." I wrote a note telling Trixie were I was going to go and told her that I would be back.

It was a short walk to Rarity's place and with Chibi it was a lot more… to say the least because all the mares walked up to us saying that Chibi looked cute and all, I found it fun because chibi in Japanese means cute. The bad thing about all this lovely attention is that the few stallions I saw started to get jealous of me and Chibi. That reminds me, for the time I was hear I have only seen mares the whole time and barley any stallions, if I had to make a guess I think the male population is six mares to one stallion, I have to ask Twilight about that. I finally made it and I knocked on the door to see if anypony was home.

"Come in!" that sounded like Rarity and she said it almost like she was singing. I walk in and found that not only did I find Rarity there I found everypony else and they were getting all, pardon my word choose, dolled up.

"Hi Sergio and happy birthday." Pinkie said while she was fixing up Fluttershy's mane, if you asked me it was fine already.

"Wait it's your birthday!" they all said in unison and I heard an 'ow' in there.

"Yeah it's not a big deal." It really wasn't, to me at least.

"Well it is to us and happy birthday. Ow!" Twilight said while Rarity was doing her eye lashes.

"Happy birthday partner." AJ said to me. Her and Rainbow weren't doing anything to their hair or anything else; they must not like that whole girly thing.

"Thanks guys that really means a lot to me." Nopony as ever said 'happy birthday' to me the only pony… I mean person was my mom. "So anyways, Rarity can I get my tux so I could put it on when it's almost time to go also I made a dress for Trixie so she can ware it during the Gala." Rarity must have dropped whatever she had in her magic because I heard something hit the floor.

"You made what for whom now?" Rarity said.

"I made a _dress_ for _Trixi_e so she can _ware_ it for the _Gala_." I emphasized some of the words to get the message through.

"Can I see it?" I think I must have stepped over some line or something.

"I will do you one better." I made a hologram of her dress and what she looked like with it on. Rarity was eyeing the dress and asked me to see other the side of it and all the weaving after about ten or so minutes she said this.

"Not bad… who am I kidding its simply marvelous, the colors go great with her coat, the design is flawless." At this moment I used my magic to play that music bit that Jaden has in bounds beyond time abridged. The girls were looking around for the sources of it but could find it. "Like I was saying it's beautiful." I was kind of surprised that she liked it.

"Thanks but I really need that tux you know." I was kind of a hurry because I just came up with an idea.

"What's the rush?" Rainbow asked me.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise… and no pinkie I am not saying anything about it." Pinkie jumped up once but sat back down when I shot her down.

"It's right there on the rack," she pointed her hoof to the rack behind some view blockers, "but just be careful okay, it took me all week to make it." I just nodded and when to grab the tux, I grabbed it and I motioned for Chibi to stand next to me and when he did I teleported us out of there and back to my place.

I got back to my place and now I can do what I wanted to do ever since I saw this on T.V. I used my magic to enchant my tux. First I gave it super durability so Rarity's work won't be wasted. Next I gave it a hide blade, like the one in assassin's creed. Next I gave it a red bow tie why? Because bow ties are cool, and last but not least my IPhone but it is actually a dead ringer but without the loud ass decloak sound it makes. It took me about three hours but it worked. "Damn I am a good wizard… funny my friends all called me Harry Potter back on Earth and now look at me, using magic like I was born with it. HA." Man do I talk to myself. I had an hour left before I had to get ready for the Gala so I went over to my Xbox 360 and played some Sonic Adventure 2, I was glad I got this before I got here. The level I played was the one that it was known for 'City Escape' and I'm still trying to get an A rank on it but the closest I ever gotten to was a B rank. After me trying about ten times which I finished the stage about three minutes each time, I finally get an A rank after trying about thirty minutes. "Thank Celestia that I got an A on this mission… Crap I said 'thank Celestia' didn't I… I did. Fuck!" Well now I'm intergrading into this society but who cares this place is awesome and it's so peaceful minus the whole me saving this place part. I have thirty minutes until I get ready for the Gala so I decided to train a bit with my magic. I wanted to see if I could use mist a brush technique that Ammy can use and its really useful. I thought maybe that I would be turned into a pony version of Ammy but a guy version not a girl, might as well and try to practice the moves now. Here's the thing about the brush techniques, YOU NEED INK and lots of it. Yes I could just use my magic to get infinite ink but I like to do it by the game. I was trying to do mist but I did Power slash instead. I tested it by spawning in three things wood, rock, and diamond. The first power slash was through the wood, the weird this about my power slash was that it came out as a paper with a black line through it but when it hit the wood it sliced right through it. I repeated the test on the other materials I spawned and it came up with the same results. "Wow, so I have level three power slash" I checked my phone to see what time it is, "and I have five minutes until I have to get ready." I went back inside to get ready. I hate getting dressed up for a party but since this is a royal ball I had to make an exception to this and I feel good in this black suit. "Hey Chibi I need to tell you something." Chibi came into my room when he heard his name. "Okay Chibi, Trixie and I will be leaving and going to a party but I will leave you some Holy bones and Divine Sake but if you want to come with me I can take you." Chibi turned his head as if he was think about it.

"Bark! Bark!" I took that has come with you.

"Okay Chibi but you might need a suit." Chibi didn't like that Idea because he started to growl at me. "Okay, okay I get you don't like that Idea hell I should have known that you didn't like it so come on we have a party to attend to." With that me and Chibi walked downstairs and into the common room and Trixie was there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"I was born ready." And with that we left my house and started our walk to Twilight's house, where the chariot was going to pick us up.

It was about seven when we got to Twilight's tree house/ library and we had about thirty or so minutes until we get picked up for the Gala. We walk through the door and I see that everypony else was in there dress ready for the Gala. "Wow you guys look… Great." They all turned around at the sound of my voice and they all had a bit of a blush, some more easily seen then others but the first one to talk was Rarity.

"Thank you but I couldn't make my friends a new dress for the Gala because I had to many orders to fill in such short notice that I could only do my dress but everything worked out because everypony said that they could use their old Gala dress." Rarity said.

"It must have been hard for you to do that?"

"You have no idea?" Rainbow said while rolling her eyes.

"I have a question for you Sergio?" Applejack asked me.

"Sure what is it?" I kind of had an idea what it would be.

"Why is Chibi with you? This is a royal ball we're going to." She had a point.

"You see, I asked Chibi if he wanted to stay or leave with me and he chooses to come with me also, I would have taken Chibi with me, he still is a wolf pup after all." Chibi is what? Nine months old he still needs to be taken care of even if he is a sun god.

"Okay just asking." AJ said her dress was the least complicated… hell how should I know I don't know fashion I just got look with Trixie's dress. We all heard a knock on the door and I went to open it at the door I saw a Pegasus guard standing outside but this guard was wearing a different armor, instead of it being golden with a blue star if I remembered correctly it was purplish in color and it too had a star on as well but a bit more darker and the coolest part about this was this guys had bat wings.

"Hello there!" I said in the friendliest way possible.

"Hello Sir. I am here to take you and your friends to the Grand Galloping Gala." This guy was all about business, talk about a letdown then again they do protect the princesses after all.

"Yes sir." I turn to everypony else inside the library, "hey guys our ride is here!" Everypony inside got out of the tree house and walked inside the chariot.

It was a long ride to Canterlot; it took about an hour before we got there and during that time the girls all talked to each other while me, Spike, and Chibi and there was no interaction between me and Spike, Chibi we was a pup and can speak. "So." I said trying to start a conversation with Spike, "you're a dragon?" Yes it was a bad start but I need something don't I?

"Yeah and you, you're a human." I like the way this kid thinks.

"Nice one but I got to ask and I know this is kind of out there but… when you breathe fire do you feel something." I just had to ask. When I was back on Earth I remembered when I was little, that I got a game for the PlayStation one and it was Spyro Three: Year of the Dragon and I played the shit out of that game but after I played that game I always wanted to know what a dragon felt when they blow fire and this was my chances.

"Well I never really got asked that in my life but when I have to send a letter to the princess, I feel a heat in my belly and then the rest is well… you know." Yeah I thought as much.

"So how big of a fire can you breathe?" Spike looked down at the floor of the chariot, like he was an ashamed of something.

"Not very big." Spike said in almost a whispering tone.

"Aw but cheer up. I could teach you if you want?" this instantly got his attention.

"You would?" you could hear his hopes going up.

"Sure why not, hell I could teach you some other things too like… Shadow claw and a whole bunch of other things." Happy was an understatement if I had to put it because he talked me and started to say 'thank you' a lot. "Easy there little guy we have to wait until this day is over and see if you can handle the other stuff because it gets harder after fire breathing." He nodded his head and got off of me. Twilight saw the whole thing and was smiling at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." And like that she dropped it but knew she was going to talk to me sooner or later.

So after we talked some more in the chariot we finally made it to Canterlot and guess where the party was… that's right it was at the castle and they went all out. There was a red carpet and all; it kind of reminded me about Hollywood movie premieres and A list parties but what do I know about that. When we got off I helped the girls get off the chariot like how my mother taught me and I got my fair share of 'my, what a gentelcolt'.

The walk to the party was fancy then again I never really when to a ball before much less a royal one. I always thought I would go to a dance in high school but now look at me now. I was told about this by Twilight and her friends but seeing it in person was totally different. First off I was never really good at describing things in English class, I did get an A in that class but still there is that one thing you're never really good at and that was it. Anyway, the walk was an awe inducing experience; the beauty of it was just… damn I just couldn't put a word for it. There were balloons all over and Pinkie Pie was going nuts over them, then again she was a party animal so it was kind of expected. The flowers had something about them that made them look brighter than usual. When we got inside it was like two different worlds, one was high class with those sick up there ass nobles while the other was… well let's just say the bass cannon was firing at elven. I liked it but still find it kind of weird that some nobles would like this. We all went our separate ways, Twilight went with Princess Celestia, Fluttershy went to the garden, Rainbow went to who knows where and so did AJ but Rarity went to the noble looking side of the party and Spike went with her, the poor guy doesn't really know how she feels about him. I was walking ideally around the place until I bumped into somepony. She was a green mare with a light pink mane and her cutie mark was a heart but when I bumped into her I got a bad vibe from her, I don't know why I got it but I learned on my time on Earth that you have to believe in yourself when it comes to vibes. "Sorry I should have seen where I was going." I did the right thing and picked her up but I still got that vibe from her.

"No problem, it was my flute for bumping into you." She said when I picked her up. "The name is Changing Hearts."

"Well my name is Sergio. It's a pleasure to meet you." For a split second I saw a hint of green flash in her ruby red eyes but I ignored it.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said in an evil kind of way that reminded me of somepony.

"Wait can I talk to you for a bit I'm really bored and these types of places aren't my style." When I asked her she stopped in her track, I could see a sweat bead form.

"U-um sure." Hook line and sinker.

We walked outside and into the garden. Luna's moon made this place even cooler but it would be better if I wasn't with a spy. "Okay talk why are you here?" I just put it all out there and see what her reaction is.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she said trying to sound innocent.

"Stop the crap! I know you're a spy. I have played enough Team Fortress two to know a spy when I see one." Now she was sweating bullets.

"Me a spy." To easy.

"I will give you the count of three until I forcefully change you back… one." She was looking everywhere now. "…two."

"Alright, alright. Master was right when he said that you weren't easy to trick but that doesn't mean I won't leave here without completing my mission." I had a feeling that Shadows was her master that and I read her mind… did I forget to mention that I love my chaos magic.

"Okay here." I gave her some of my hair to her and she looked confused as hell.

"Why are you giving me this?" she said.

"God I wonder how you made it this far without your master killing you, you needed my hair so here." I know what I am doing right now is stupid but hell I want to see what he was up his sleeve.

"but how did y-?" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I read your mind and next time don't leave everything open like a book because that training you did is nothing compared to my power hell I have a chaos emerald for Christ sake so that gives me a boost in power and don't get me started on power slash." During the days in between the Gala I found out that the emerald that Trixie had was a chaos emerald, I still don't know why it's here but if it is then I well use it.

"You're lying." I had an evil grin on my face.

"oh really, so you're not going to believe the guy that kicked you flank mere inches to death… you really are stupid." The spy was angry, hell when I found out it was Chrysalis this just made this too easy.

"You haven't seen the last of me." She was charging up a spell to teleport back to their base cave type thingy.

"I was hoping on that." In a light of green fire she was gone and now I was left alone with my new knowledge on the enemy… and I got bored again. For being my birthday I wish something interesting happens.

"Hey Sergio can we talk?" I heard Twilight's voice calling for me. Odd how that happened after I said… that… line. Shit.

"Yea sure what do you need?" I walked into the garden which was surprisingly empty of any ponies just me and the mane six… Where did that come from? Oh well.

"well we have been talking and." Shit not that line anything but that line, "we know we only known each other for little over a week now." Shit I can see them all blushing, damn it why can't I get a normal girl for once… forget that because normal doesn't excite… god damn you furry side of me why do you cures me so, "and well… we all like you… wait where did he go?" I love the dead ringer because I activated it and none of them noticed me doing that.

'_why do I feel like I'm in an anime of some sort?'_ I have seen anime's like this but I never thought it would happen to me. Out of curiosity I looked at my IRinger, that's the name I will give it from now on, and saw it had now cloak time left _'Fate why do you hate me so?' _I asked without thinking much.

"_why I don't hate you, this is just part of you fate, plus it does remind me of an anime but which one?" _I was surprised that he knew this was going to happen but why it happened I don't know because I didn't do anything special… I think but before I could think more about this I ran out of cloak and I reappeared in front of all the mares that pronounced there love to me… why do I feel so good about it.

"What just happened?" Dashie said when I reappeared again.

"that my suit must have short circuited an activated the cloaking feature I add to this lovely suit that a beautiful mare gave me." I thought for a second and found out that that was my reason why they all liked me because they were missing that one stallion in their life. Mom did say that love was a strange thing.

"Why thank you Sergio, you really are a gentelcolt." Damn me and my accidental complement and damn you universe… but I did ask for it so I can't say shit… Fuck.

"No problem let's just get back to the party because the night is still young." They all nodded and left with me back inside the party and this was one night I will never forget.

**(At the hidden Base cave Thingy)**

There was a blinding green light that popped up in the dark cave entrance of their base Changing hearts or better known to her master Chrysalis came back with a mission complete but she was still shaken that the Human known as Sergio was able to find out her master's plan with eases but what she was really thinking about was that the human was willing to give her what she wanted without a fight. She couldn't help but wonder what was he planning but her mind lead her to unwelcome thoughts. "What could he be planning that he was willing to give me his hair?" Chrysalis asked to herself out loud.

"It's because he is getting bored and wants to see some fun." Chrysalis bowed as soon as she heard he master's voice.

"What do you mean master?" She just had to know why.

"It means the boy is getting stronger but not only that he is linked to that sun goddess." Shadows used his magic to take the hair and put it in a potion bat that has been waiting for the last ingredient to be put in it but when he stated the part about the sun goddess Chrysalis was confused slightly.

"Sun goddess master?" Shadows turned around but the only thing you could see of his face was his red eyes and his toothy grin.

"You see, that boy is somehow linked to a sun goddess in some shape or form for some reason but all I know is that this could possibly be bad for my plan if he learns how to use his powers." Shadows plan was almost at hand everything was going perfectly until the human showed up.

"What are we going to do master?"

"Simple really. With the sample you gave me I could finally finish my cloning potion to make an evil copy of the human." The green bat of potion was turning dark and started to shake and after a few seconds it exploded with a bright light, Chrysalis had to shield her eyes while shadows was looking at it in awe. The lights died down and out of the now destroyed bat was a copy of Sergio but he had a much darker look on him then the real one.

"I am ready to serve you my lord." The evil clone said while going on one knee and pulling his arm in front of his chest.

"Now this is going to be fun!" Shadows said in a manacle way and started to laugh like a madpony, "Let's see how this human can handle his dark side." With that he let out an evil laugh that echoed all over the base.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth is revealed

Last night was a night I would never forget for two reasons; One being that I have six mares that like me for some reason and its all part of my fate for some reason and the second being that Shadows is making something that needs my hair and Celestia knows what he has in store for me. After a long night of partying I'm now carrying a drunken Trixie back home because she had a little too much cider to drink.

"You seriously need to control that drunken side of you Trixie." I was talking to her like she was awake, man I sure I'm crazy. "I'm just thankful that you don't like me in that kind of way." I don't know why but I like the idea of having six mares liking me because back on Earth I was kind of a loner and like half the girls at my school are stuck up bitches but why do I care I'm not on Earth. The Gala was good, I'm not much for parties but this one was really good. The music was good, the crowd liked the idea of two different sides and made the gala a huge hit, and I also met the Wonder bolts there and I can see why Rainbow wants to join them; they kind of remind me of the Blue Angles but Pegausi version of them but twenty times cooler. To say that I was a hot topic was an understatement because every pony that wasn't in the EPA knew who I was and liked me. I got ponies giving thanks to me and shit, I also had some fan mares too. Why does this sound like an anime? I don't know. Right now I found myself at the front door of my house out of instinct I go into my left pocket for the keys until I remembered my way of opening the door. I concentrated my Chi into my palm making it have a light blue glow. The same color has my aura. When I put my hand on the door it unlocked itself and opened wide enough for me and Trixie to walk inside, "And there *phew* that was a good work out if I do say so myself." I went upstairs to Trixie's room to put her in bed I also put her on her side so if she pukes then she won't drown in it. I walked out of her room and into my room. I felt something was missing until I realized that Chibi wasn't with me but then I remembered that Fluttershy wanted to see if he was okay and he too passed out but from not sleepy… okay he might have had a little bit to drink because everyone knows god's love to party but he still is a pup. I made a disk appear with my Chaos magic so I can write a letter to my mom and tell her what has happened to me.

** Dear Mom:**

**God why does this feel so weird to write… oh well I have to get over it any who I am writing to you to say thanks for the birthday card that you sent me I will never lose this gift and I will keep it for a long time. I would also like to say that you were right about me when it came to girls but instead of human I seem to captured the hearts of six mares (that's girls by the way) anyway. How everything back on Earth is and how my little sister doing, good I hope. That's all I have to write to you about and I hope you are doing will with my stepdad take care.**

**Your loving hero**

**Sergio.**

Before I was sent here my mom was dating a mall cop but I busted his ass for cheating on my mom that's when she found this other guy and they hit it off really well and I didn't see anything wrong with this guy so I let it play on and see what happens. Six month later they get married, it might sound fast but I think it was a good move on both of them but not even two months into their joining my mom gets pregnant and she has about five months left until he or she is born. I hoped for a girl so I could play the protective older brother but I guess I can't do that now can I? I focus on the letter and send it to Fate and he would take care of the rest. That guy sure is awesome. I took off my tux and change into my PJ's and a white shirt because I was going to teach Spike how to breath fire and learn some new tricks as well and I know what to teach him after fire.

(**Early in the morning)**

I woke up at five this morning to get all the things I need to teach Spike how to use his fire and then some. I brought with me some tea and cups to put the tea, a canteen to have clean water, and last but not least a map and compass for a trip and just in case I told Trixie where we are going and Twilight by telepathic communication. It was about five thirty when I got to Twilight's house and I told her to be waiting at the front door. I knocked on the door three times softly so I wouldn't wake up Spike.

"Sergio you're here! Come in, come in!" Twilight said in a low whisper, I might have missed it if it wasn't for my hearing.

"Thanks for letting me take Spike for a few days and I promise I will bring him back in one piece." She giggled a bit at my statement.

"It's okay but I just wish I had some ponies to help me here because I have to reshelf the Library."Damn, I knew this might happen; I don't want her to think I was a bad guy or anything.

"I have an idea and I don't know if this will work so stand back." She moved back inside her house and I started to focusing my Chi again but this time I did a symbol with my fingers and if you have seen or heard of Naruto then you know what I was doing. In a matter of seconds there was light blue aura flowing around me in a dome shape and with a big poof of white, there was another me. Twilight was stunned by my trick.

"How did you just do that?" That's was she said when she got out of her stupor.

"Well how I didn't I don't know but what I do know is that I used my Chi to make a shadow clone so he can help you with whatever you need." I turn to my clone and he looks just like me he was the same height as me, had the same hair style, and had the same eye color as me Hazel brown.

"That's right! The boss made me so I could help you with whatever you need but if I get hit I go POOF!" My clone said and I liked how he called me boss but what he said is true one hit they go bye-bye.

"Wow it even talks that's amazing Sergio." My clone and I just rub the back of our necks from the compliment that I just got.

"Thanks!" we both said at the same time thus making Twilight giggle a bit.

It was time for me to put my plan in action. I went upstairs and found that Spike was sleeping in his basket he looked so peaceful in his sleep but that just made me want to wake him up even more. I nudged him once to see if he would wake up but to no alive so it was now up to plan b. I spawned in an air horn and some ear muffs for me, Twilight, and my clone and we put them on after that was done I pressed the button and it made a loud ass noise. Spike jumped from his basket and was hanging off the ceiling like a cat. "Morning sunshine, are you ready for your training?" I asked him with my best troll face.

"At this hour, are you serious?" Spike whined, I have to change that.

"Okay then it looks like you don't want to learn how to breathe fire." I started to walk out of the room but I stopped when Spike yelled for me to stop.

"Stop! I really want to learn how please." He went on his knees and did the pup dog pout sad thing about me is that it doesn't work on me but I did get what I wanted him to say.

"Okay but if you do that again then we stop. I know my methods might be strange but I have a method to my madness."

"Okay but I have one question." Spike asked me.

"Sure what do you want to ask?" I had an idea what he might ask.

"Where are we going to train at?" Called it.

"Well where we are going to train is a place I found on this map." I pulled out a map from my zombie backpack and I had Suzaku in my hand when I pulled the map. The map had a circle on it but where it was on was a different story.

"Were going into the Ever Free Forest?" Spiked yelled.

"Yeah, what about it?" It's a forest how bad can it be.

"Haven't you heard?" Spiked asked if like I know about it.

"No Spike I haven't heard about it, I have only been here for two weeks or so."

"Well the place is weird, weather changes by itself, the animals care for themselves, and it's really dangerous at night." It sounds like Earth plus the whole magic part.

"That makes it even better Spike what better places to learn then a random attack from something in that forest." Spike gulped probably from the thought of being attacked.

"Sergio are you sure about this he still is a baby dragon." Twilight said in a worried tone and I don't blame her she raised him as her own son.

I got down to eye level and stared at Twilight and told her this, "Twilight if anything goes wrong I will make who or whatever regret what they are going to do." I emphasized this by punching my left palm with my right fist.

"Okay but how long are you going to be out there?" Twilight question.

"About a week or so, even with the dream training." Twilight was confused when I told her about my plan.

"Um Sergio. Can I ask you a question?" Spike said.

"Sure what is it?"

"What's dream training?" Spiked asked me, Twilight leaned in wanting to know what it was as well.

"Well dream training is… well it's actually me controlling what you dream." Spike was confused but Twilight knew what I was talking about.

"I see… well you two have fun." I nodded and I went outside of the tree house with Spike in tow.

The walk was really uneventful but there was a silence in the air that I hated but that's what I get for not getting to know the kid. "So Spike … how's life treating you?" Yes I knew this was a bad way to start but it's better than nothing.

"It's fine but it could be better." I raised a brow when he said this.

"Oh? What do you think your life is missing?"

"Well love is the first thing… and the second is acting like a true dragon." I mentally cringed when he said that because I knew he liked Rarity but Fate had plans for Spike. At that moment I heard a buzzing noise one could compare it to a moped.

"Look out!" that was the only warning me and Spike got lucky for me I avoided it but for Spike he wasn't so lucky.

"Spike bro are you okay?" I asked him. I felt bad for the guy and I had to hold back a laugh.

"What did we hit?" Asked an orange filly with a purple mane, which also had a small pair of wings.

"I don't know but I know that wasn't our cutie mark." Said a yellow filly with a red mane and a red bow on. This filly had a southern accent. If I had to guess she is related to AJ in some shape or form.

"Girls I think we hit Spike and barely hit um… who are you and _what_ are you?" Said the white unicorn filly with the purple and pink mane. Something about her had high class almost like Rarity.

"The name is Sergio, the only human in Equestria. The same guy who took down the Changeling Queen, the small group of EPA members in Ponyville, took down a group of Scorpion Prime's… what else am I missing… ah yes, I also took down a group of griffin thugs." I went over to Spike who was still out cold. I don't know if I was seeing things but the white unicorn look kind of concern for Spike.

"So you're the pony that my sister talks about." The white filly said but this instantly brought Spike out of his knocked out state.

"What did Rarity say about him?" Spike said this made the filly jump a little a bit and for a second I saw something but what it was, I don't know.

"Um she said something about him being a gentelcolt and something about him being the stallion of her dreams." I looked towards Spike to see what his reaction to this was and it wasn't good. What I saw was freighting at first he was heartbroken but then I saw anger but not just any anger, it was anger fueled by love and hate… mostly hate. I don't feel fear much but this was different because dragons can hold a grudge.

"She did, did she?" He said while looking at me with cold eyes but when I turned away from his look I saw that the white filly was hurt by his reaction, thus confirms my thoughts.

"Anyway we should get going and I hope to see you three girls latter but before you go can I get your names?" I asked them while I was ignoring the daggers Spike was giving me.

"The name's Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said in an energetic tone.

"I'm Apple Bloom. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Sweetie Bell!" Sweetie Bell said with a voice cark but it just made it cuter.

"Well we best be going it was… interesting meeting you." I said while I grabbed Spike and ran to the Ever Free Forest and I knew I had a pissed baby dragon on my hands.

"Let go of me mare stealer!" Spike said with a hiss.

"Wow, wow there buddy, first get your facts right I didn't do anything hell I don't even know what I did to make her like me… also I hate to say this but aren't you too young for her." I don't like say it but the truth hurts.

"..."Spike didn't say anything at all but then he let out a big sigh, "your right but she's the only one that cares about me." Poor guy I've been there before.

"Hey Spike instead of chasing an unreachable dream look for one that you can reach." Spike looked at me like I was crazy… which I am.

"What do you mean?"

"Well call me crazy but I saw Sweetie Bell giving you looks." Spike must have been oblivious because he had a look that screamed 'no way'.

"R-r-really?!" Spike had a red blush on his purple scales… how it was doing that, I don't know.

"Yeah man but you have to play it cool and be yourself around her. Got it?" I told him and sure enough he nodded. We were now at the entrance of the Ever Free Forest, this place just gives of an old and ancient vibe to me but I don't know if it's good or bad but this wasn't the time to figure that out because now is the time to help Spike here use his fire correctly.

"Okay Spike before we go in, I need you to breath fire on me." This caught Spike off guard because he somehow fell over and hit his face on the ground. _'How in Equestria did he do an anime pose?'_ At of all the things I could have thought, that was the first one that came to my mine first.

"Are you sure? Twilight said that I should never use my fire to hurt any pony." Good he has rules.

"But I'm not a pony am I? Plus I can heal instantly but just to be safe I will be using the ability dragon skin." Spike was unsure at first but he knew I could take care of myself so a little fire won't hurt. Spike took in a big breath causing him to raise his body then he blew out but it was not uniformed causing the flame to come out weak and uneven plus it didn't give off to much heat.

"Is that it?" I asked him cold as ice.

"Y-yes." Spike said with his head hung low, "What did I do wrong?"

"Well… first off, your breathing technique is terrible. Your execution is weak, and the most important thing that your failing in his your oxygen to fuel mix is off by a whole lot." I know this was rough on him but he has to know about this to get better.

"Ah… What do you mean oxygen to fuel mix?" Ah Spike you just hit my nerd side.

"Well you see Spike; an O to F mix is what makes a fire without fuel and if you do have it you need something to feed it… I learned something back on Earth and that thing is that fire is a live, it breaths like us and without control it is unstable." God I love Avatar the Last Air Bender.

"Okay?" Spike didn't understand much of what I said but he got the most of it.

"Alright then since I know what I am working with for the week I am going to need you to do what I say without if, ands, or, buts." Spike saluted me like a soldier.

"Yes Sir!" God this kid has a kind heart.

"All right rookie I want to jog from here to our camp so we can make up for lost time also this is great practice for proper breathing." Spiked nodded and off we went into the forest known by the locals by the Ever Free Forest.

To say that our jog was uneventful is to say that chocolate was terrible. We ran into a Timber Wolf, which is a wolf made out of wood but when we saw them; they started to bow to… me but why?

"_I have to ask Fate about this.'_ I thought to myself.

"_Ask me what?"_ Fate asked me when he popped into my head.

"_Yeah why are these Tiber Wolfs bowing to me?" _I asked Fate but for some reason he didn't say anything to me, _"Fate tell me what is happening!" _I said in an asserting tone.

"_Okay, okay I wasn't allowed to say this to you until the time was need that you needed to know." _Um this… is really something big… well if it needs to be hidden from me. _"Well this might be a shocker to you and all but you're not a human, your actually half pony and half wolf." _ And there's the bomb shell. Who knew that I wasn't a human but that would explain why I don't look like my mom.

"_Yeah but that doesn't explain why they bowed to me." _

"_Well Sergio or should I say Solaris prince of the sun and the son of the great goddess Amaterasu." _ Wow. Just… Wow I'm the son of Ammy then that means Chibi is my little brother.

"_You're not kidding me are you?" _I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_No Solaris. I am not kidding you but here's the best part. Your father was the first pony to learn chaos magic and not be corrupted by it." _ Wow my family just gets better and better but I still feel sad that this was hidden from me but it was for a good cause… I hope.

"_Oh wow… that is… SO COOL but I have to get back to my student and I can't believe I'm going to say this… my subjects" _It felt good saying that.

"_Okay Solaris take care and we'll talk about this later." _I could feel him leave my head.

"Sergio are you okay?" Spike asked me. He had a look of concern on him.

"Yeah I'm alright I just had a small chat with Fate." Spikes concern vanished and was replaces by one of confusion.

"How?"

"He talked to me through my mind and told me why these Tiber Wolves didn't attack us." This peaked at Spike's interest because if they are like wolves from my world they don't show mercy.

"So why did they not attack us?"

"They didn't attack us because they didn't want to hurt their goddess's son." Spike must have heard it the first time because he said.

"WHAT!" The wolves and me covered our ears from the shout.

"Yes apparently I'm a god but not just any god. I am the god of the sun." The two words sun and god where too much for Spike because he fainted from the whole thing.

"Oh boy." I turn to the Timber Wolves to give them my orders, "Thank you my loyal subject but please no need for such formalities." They nodded and now they just sat there looking at me.

"You may go now and do what you were doing before you saw me." After I gave them the command they went back to the unknown parts of the forest so I waited until Spike woke up from his unforeseen nap.

**(Unknown Location: Underground Base)**

"Damn it! NO!" A hooded figure said while he pounded his hoof on the table in anger, "He knows is true nature which just made things much hard then they needed to be." The hooded figure started to pace left and right to figure out what his next move would be.

"Master I have an idea!" proclaimed Chrysalis.

"What is it!?" The hooded figure said in an unpleased tone.

Chrysalis was hastiest at first but she knew her master would punish her for wasting his time, "Well we could send in that clone of yours to get the real one in trouble with the princesses." The hooded figure stopped his pacing and suddenly appeared in front of Chrysalis.

"That… is a really good plan. It could buy me some time to gather up all the shadows of this world, so I can fuel up my creation and plunge this world into a new age of darkness." The hooded figure went behind a pillar and found his cloned hero with a wicked smile.

"Finally I get to do something around here." With that the clone went off to fulfill his master's plan but he had his own reasons as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Playing with Fire

Chapter Fourteen: Playing with Fire and learning the Shadows

Now this is just plain ridicules, I had to carry Spike all the way to camp and he was still out cold. "Great this puts training behind schedule and Spike needs every second of it… great now I'm talking to myself again."Spike is so lucky because I have a lot of patience but that stops here. "Wake up!" I yelled at Spike thus making him jump up and grabbed a branch that was right above him like a cat.

"WHA!"

"Good you're a wake. Now I want you to get into a horse stance now." Spike was confused by my command and I should have shown him first then told him what to do, "I forgot that you didn't know what that was so I will show you." I showed him the horse stance and to say he was impressed was an understatement.

"I thought you were going to show me how to breathe fire?" Spike wined

"Are you questioning my methods because I know I told you to follow what I said without question?" A bead of sweat formed on Spike's forehead and he quickly got into horse stance, "good! Now we will practice proper breathing until you can get it right." I heard something from Spike but it was too low to hear, "What was that?" I asked him but I had never got an answer, "good, now let's begin?" For about an hour me and Spike where practicing proper breathing and yes it took Spike an hour to breath.

"Good, good. Still can't believe that it took you an hour to breath correctly but you did it." Spike was now on the ground because his legs where killing him from staying in the same position for a long time. "But we still have a long ways to go until you can breathe fire." Spike groaned in despair for how long it was going to take him but in reality he has most of the basics down. The moon was starting to make itself known so I started to make camp. Our camp was close to a river with rocks all around so a fire won't spread into the forest and to heal any burns. I snapped my fingers and out of thin air that pops a tent big enough for me and Spike to sleep in and a fire with a tea pot above it ready to make fresh hot tea. "Okay Spike, you just rest your legs for a bit because when I tell you to, we will start on the next training exercise." Spike nodded and started to stretch out his legs while I was getting water from the river we were camping next to, to make tea.

"So what's out next exercise?" Spike asked me.

"I can't tell you until we are about to do it." God that sounded wrong it's a good thing he still is a kid. I set the now almost full tea pot above the fire so it could purify the water from any that can harm us.

"So what tea are you making?" Ah I know he was going to ask me that.

"Well the tea that I am making is a blend of green tea and jazzmen tea." I loved this stuff back on Earth but not as much as Arizona tea and at ninety nine cents who wouldn't?

"Where did you get it from?"

"I just thought about it and poof it popped up in my zombie survival bag." Did I forget to mention how much I love my family heritage?

"It must be cool to use Chaos magic when you feel like it." You don't know that half of it Spike.

The tea pot was starting to whistle signaling that it was done and ready to drink. I spawned in two traditional Japanese tea cups and I poured some tea into them. Spike took a sip of it but got his tongue burnt.

"AH HOT!" He yelled, I couldn't help myself but laugh a little bit.

"Spike you do know that it's hot tea right?"

"I know; I know I kind of forgot." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"You forgot that it was hot?" I asked him jokingly.

"… Yeah." Wow he actually forgot that it was hot tea.

"Okay but when we are done we are going to do on more thing before we do this all over in dream training." I've read something's back on earth talking about controlling dream and how they can affect you in real life so I wanted to try it out on Spike to see if it works. Call me what you want for testing it on him before I do it myself but I'm one of those people that don't like wasting time. We drank our tea after it cooled down a bit and the tea was awesome best hot tea I ever had. "Okay Spike now get into horse stance again." Spike instantly got into the stance and perfectly I may add. For some reason the trees leaves where falling and I caught one with two fingers without looking, "I want you to keep this leaf from burning up." The leaf started to sizzle from the heat I was transferring on to it causing a bit of smoke to come off.

"Okay but I still don't know how this helps me breathe fire." You just have to ask questions don't you?

"It does help you but it also helps you with other things as well, now be ready I will give you the leaf now." Spike nods his head and I give him the leaf, the leaf had a small burn on it matching the size of the two fingers I used to burn it but it slowly started to get wider. "Control the heat Spike before the leaf burns out." Spike was trying to understand how to control the heat that was given off by the leaf and he managed to keep it up for three hours until it burst into flames.

"Ah!" Spike screamed when the leaf turned into flames.

"You did pretty well Spike you held that up for three hours that's a good time and I think you deserve so sleep." Spike was relieved that he could stop and go to sleep but in reality we just started the dream training portion.

"Okay." Spike quickly went over to the tent and got into his sleeping bag. Poor guy doesn't know what's about to happen.

**(Inside Spike's Dream Realm)**

Well Spike's dream realm isn't what I thought it might be because the mountains that I could see where made out of ice cream and there where gem piles everywhere. "Yep this is Spike's dream realm and I know this because I see Rarity in a tower calling for him." Spike sure does love that mare.

"Sergio what are you doing in my dreams?" I just had an awesome idea right now.

"Well Spike what I am doing here is to train you." Spike was confused, he was wondering probably how I was going to train him. "Spike what would you think if your dream realm were to be changed?"

"I don't know I would most likely freak… out… you wouldn't?" Spike slowly realized what I was about to do.

"Too late!" with a snap of my fingers Spike's dream realm started to fade way and was replaced with rocks all around us and lava covered most of the floor, "Welcome to Lava Canyon Spike, where the places is full of lava pits and steep hills but the best part is the heat." When I mentioned the heat Spike stated to sweat profoundly while I was dry as a desert.

"How aren't you sweating under this heat?" Spike asked me.

"Well I'm in control right now so it's only natural that I keep myself sweat free but enough about that so let's start part three of your training." Spike knew what he had to do and I like that he is learning now. "Okay I want you to feel the heat around you simple enough right?" I asked Spike and he nodded, "Well try saying that when I do this." With a snap of my fingers I changed the surrounding area from a hot lava canyon to a frozen waste land. "Enjoying the cold there little guy?" I asked Spike half jokily.

"N-n-no! W-w-wh-why w-would y-you do t-t-this?" The poor kid was shivering like a mad man.

"Why? Because this teaches you how to gather up the heat to make a fire, now think boy think!" Spike was having a hard time imagining the heat of a fire so he was still shivering like crazy. "Come on Spike think about Lava Canyon, remember the lava on the floor that was two feet away from you and could have killed you if your weren't a dragon, remember the sun that was right above us at the time use those to warm yourself up." Spike went into deep thought with the help of my visual description of Lava canyon and it worked because he stopped shivering from the cold. "There you go!" with a snap of my fingers the frozen wasteland was melting away and was getting replaced by Spike's dream realm.

"That was… kind of weird." Spike said when he completely stopped shivering.

"Well that's feeling you had was your inner fire being realized for the first time because fire is a part of you and you're a part of fire… or some type of shit like that, I can't remember what that one guy said back on Earth."

"So what's the next exercise?" Spike was eager to learn the next step, too bad that last step was the last on before we start breathing fire.

"Well stop for now and well pick up in the morning." He nodded and with a snap of my fingers I exited his dream realm and when back into my own.

"_Looks like someone is having a good time." _I turned around and saw Fate walking up to me.

"Yeah it's really is cool to have a student under my wing literally."

"_It's good to know but I hear to shed some light and answer some of your questions like I said earlier."_ That's right Fate said something about that earlier in the day.

"Okay I do have some questions and the one that I need to know is why did she do it?" I needed to know.

"_I had a feeling you were going to ask that." _Fate let out a sigh and this is what he said, _"it was about two months after your mother's finale battle before she went back to the Celestial Plain and that's when she met you father who just messed up a trans dimensional spell and ended up with her and you know what happened from there."_

"That still doesn't answer my question Fate?"

"_I was getting to their… ah yes after about a day or so I came along and told them about what was about to happened and how you would play a big role in your father's home world against Shadows but you weren't ready yet so your mother and father sent you to Earth where time flowed differently." _Okay that would explain a few things.

"Okay but can I see her again?" Fate just gave me a grim look, "I see…"

"_Your mother knew this and so did your father but they also knew that it was for the greater good."_ I hate to say it but their rights to save the lives of the many you have to sacrifice the few.

"Okay but why couldn't I use the brush techniques until know?" Ever since Fate told me what my future might be like I was able to do some of the brush techniques.

"_Ah that simple. Your body just realized that you could do the thirteen brush techniques."_ Wow I just had to know what my past was to be able to use them what a rip.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Fate just nodded his head yes, "I guess that makes sense." I was just at a loss of words right now.

Fate started to fade in and out meaning his time was running out. _"It looks like my time here is running out and at a good time because the sun is about to rise. Take care Solaris and let your mother's sun guide you." _All I did was watch him fade away and then my dream started to fade soon after.

**(Physical world)**

I got up and looked around my surroundings the river was the only thing that was making noise, I look up and see that the sun is still rising but this was the time I wanted to wake up because I was going to do something that might cause a lot of confusion because I am about to use the sunrise technique. The technique itself was pretty simple because to use sunrise you just have to draw a circle in the sky but I was going to do this a little differently because instead of a set potion I would set a speed so the sun moves on its own, I don't know what Celestia would say but I want to give her a little bit of a rest from raising the sun. I looked up into the sky with the sun barley up so I decide to raise it a few feet above its current location… I know that the sun isn't close but I meant from us looking from it. I used my finger to draw a circle and when I was done it instantly went to work and after the effects of the ink turning into the sun in the sky where done you could see it in all its glory. "Wow that actually work but now it's time to get back to training." I went over to Spike's bag and nudged him a little bit but unlike last time he woke up but more tired than before.

"What?" Spike said in a groggy tone, apparently dream training works because Spike was a little bit sweaty but it left the user tired from the whole thing.

"I see you're a wake but the way you look right now is making me thing you need about an hour or so more time to sleep." Spike nods his head and goes back to sleep leaving me with thing to do.

While I was waiting for Spike to rest up I decided to see what I can make with my Chaos magic. The first thing I make is an unusual tower of hats from Team Fortress 2 and its effect infinitely falling, it was an idea my friend made for unusual hat effects and that was the best one out of all of them. The next thing I was going to spawn in was Shadow's shoes because who wouldn't want shoes that hover when you run. I wanted to listen to some of my music and decided to listen to Don't Stop, Just Go! It's from the Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack on Green Jungle and boy does this have a kick ass drum beat and bass. After listening to that song for about an hour I wanted to try out the shoes, I took of my Timberlands and put on Shadow's shoes and they fit me perfectly… to perfectly if you ask me but I digress. I was tempted to run through the forest while listing to Green Jungle but I can't just abandon Spike here also I can do that anytime I want. I was board as hell and I didn't know what to do but it was a good thing that Spike woke up from his extra sleep. "How was your extra sleep Spike, well I hope?" He nodded his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah I slept really well, thanks for the sleep Sergio." He said with a yawn.

"No problem but are you ready to breath fire?" I said with a grin, Spikes eyes grow wide in response.

"You mean?"

"Sure as hell I mean it! Now let's get this started already." Spike followed me into the small river. You might be asking why we went into the river well because I can that's why. "Okay Spike I want you to remember everything we learned so far." Spike nodded his head, "Okay get into horse stance." Spike quickly got into the stance, "Take in a good breath and feel it fuel your inner-fire." Spike took in a good breath and, "Now let it flow out of you." Spike exhaled and a big green fire came out but unlike the first one it was much hotter than his first one.

"Did I do _that_?" Spike asked in a bewildered tone.

"Congrats Spike you just learned flamethrower." I could help but laugh inwardly at my joke.

"This so cool I can't wait to get back home and tell Twilight about this."

"Not so fast Spike I still have something else to teach you and it required you to learn this first." Spike stopped packing his things and turned around to see what I had to say. "This move is simple really it just like flamethrower but instead of feeling the heat you use the shadows around you to make this." I begin to focus the shadows around the area to one point and that point being my hands, in a matter of seconds the shadows covered my hand but it also over shadowed it. I went over to a log that was close to the river and swiped it my normal hand missed it but my shadow clawed right through it Spike was impressed by this feat.

"What did you just do?" Said with excitement.

"I did Shadow Claw you use the shadows of everything around you and focus it into your hand when you feel that its ready you swipe you hand and the shadows take care of the rest."

"That's so cool let me try it." Spike closed his eyes trying to focus the shadows into his hand but only a small bit of it went to it. "Why isn't it working?" Spike huffed.

"I don't know Spike but it might be because you're not thinking off all of the shadows around here but that's just me." I went over to the tent and started to pack my stuff for the journey back home.

"So where going home?" Spike asked me.

"Yeah I don't see what else we can do here to might as-"I heard the sound of wing flapping in the air and I started to look around to find the source of it what I found was an interesting to say the least, I see about six squads of royal guards come towards us, three of them being Pegasi and the other three being unicorn and they weren't happy to see me.

"Halt under the name of Princess Celestia!" An unknown unicorn guard commanded me.

"What purpose do you have here?!" I was really pissed off by how this guy was talking to me but he was doing his job.

"Where here to arrest the one known as Sergio the human for assaulting a member of the royal family, stealing bits from the royal treasury, and sending a death threat to the two royal sisters." I wasn't sure if I heard him right but did I just got blamed for doing all of those things but I had to memory or knowledge of doing such crimes.

"I didn't do any of those things!" I protested.

"Sorry but we have to take you in for questioning and I was given orders to take you in by any means possible." That smug guard had a shit eating grin on him the whole time my only guess was he was part of the EPA and was loving this part right now. I knew I could get away from these guys easily but that won't help my innocence so the only logical thing to do is to go with them.

"Fine but can you drop of Spike at Twilight's house?" The guard nods his head but he never lost the grin of his. I got on to one carriage while Spike went on another, his had nopony in it but my carriage was almost full of unicorns ready to use magic to stop me from escaping. I only had one thing on my mind at it was 'what the fuck just happened?!'

* * *

**Hey everypony It's me Silver and I am writing this part because i would like to say thanks to a lot of people. First off i would like to thank MickeyPride for editing my stories i know that they arent you type of fan fictions but you still edit it any ways. Second I would like to thank Shadowfan999 your comment on my story made my day... Thank you. The last thing I would like to say is that I got a comment on my first chapter say that the reader wanted to buy Nikes then cut his legs off so he couldnt use them properly, i would like to say why would you cut your legs you need thoes to walk and second why would you buy Nikes it's all about them Tiberlands but i digress. Any who i would like to say happy New Year and marry what ever you celeabrated... I know its late but i forgot to put this in the last chapter but you live and you learn like i always say. Please give this a Review if you want it's all up to you but i use thoes to fix up somethings in the story so do feel like your vioce isnt being heard becuase it is.**

**` Silver out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hill Town

Chapter Fifteen: Hill City

It was a long and boring ride back into Ponyville and like always I start thinking about everything from how I woke up this morning, to what I did, and the most important how in the hell did I get into this mess. Every time I try to think of something I come up with a blank, which is frustrating me to no end. It was about fifteen minutes later when we got to the tree library; it was a good thing everypony was still inside their houses because I don't want anypony to see me like this. Spike got out of his carriage and quickly ran inside the tree but as soon as the guards were about to leave a very angry Twilight came out of the library.

"What in the name of Celestia are you doing with him?!" I wasn't sure if I saw this right but I could have sworn that Twilight had some fire in her eyes.

"Ma'am I would kindly ask you to return back to your house we have a very dangerous animal in here and we don't want anypony to get hurt." Did that guy call me an animal because if he did I pretty sure what I might do to him would be about ninety eight percent illegal if I did it.

"Did you just call him an animal?!" Twilight didn't take kindly to the comment he just made and... I still don't know how she did it but I'm guessing magic… her mane and tail burst into flames which were kind of cool to say the least, kind of reminds me of a Rapid dash or a Ponyta from Pokémon. The guard jumped back a bit from her display of her unkempt rage mode.

"Calm down Twilight I got this under control." I was trying to calm her down because I was afraid she might burn her house down with that fire mane of hers. She took in a deep breath and the fire soon where extinguished.

"Okay but what are they charging you of?" She asked me as she brought out a quill and parchment to write to the princess.

"Well let's see… there charging me with assaulting a royal family member, stealing money from the treasury, and sending a death threat to the princesses." I said it nonchalantly but Twilight gasped at the last one.

"That's ridicules. You would never do such things." Ah Twilight at least you get it.

"Yeah I know but they have orders to take me in, I could have escaped but why make their jobs more difficult when they have to chase a god down." Twilight was confused beyond belief but the guard talking to her gave me a smug grin.

"Yeah like you could escape six squads of guards!" Kid I will put you up to those word.

"Trust me, you _WILL_ wish that you never said those words." With a snap of my fingers I popped up my IPhone with their headphones and start playing music at full volume but I only put in one ear bud.

"Yeah whatever but we're going to put these on you." One of the guards puts handcuffs on me but these things felt different because they were tingling me.

"What are these?" I asked while I eyed them.

"What! How aren't you knocked out by now nopony is able to with stand that amount of magic absorption?" By context I figured out that this cuffs are spouse to suck my magic two bad it isn't normal magic.

"I don't know you guess is as good as mine." I said while I shrugged my shoulder.

"Sergio why are you not taking this seriously? This is no time to be playing around." Twilight was on the verge of tears and I can't let that happen.

"Twilight don't worry I know that this is very serious but let me handle this my way but if it makes you feel any better you can send that letter to Celestia if you want okay?" Twilight nods her head and starts to walk back into her house most like to send her letter. "Alright boys let's get this show on the road!" The guards where utterly confused by my actions because most ponies would be begging them to let them go but I was doing the exact opposite but they went on any way. I had a plan for my escape and here how it will go down. Half way into the flight I will use the wind technique to cause them to change flight patter to a town on the other side of the mountain that will be the time I will spawn in smoke bombs to distract the unicorn guards and knock them out, when they are all knocked out I will jump out of the carriage and do a city escape type of run through the town but instead of escaping I would just teleport into the castle with Shadow Step a move that I hopefully made up to get in undetected. It was about thirty minutes into the flight so now was the perfect time to set my plan in action. The wind technique was simple to do you just do a little loop in the direction you want the wind to go to and it well make the wind gust in that direction.

"Whoa why is the wind picking up so much?" Asked one of the Pegasi.

"I don't know? Must be from a Pegasus that forgot to move a gust cloud or something." Said the other Pegasi that was right next to the one who asked the question.

"It must be but we need him to be unharmed for the integration we have to circle around." The other guy nods and yells to the rest of them to follow their lead and like that we bank to the right, thus making part one of my plans complete. In about five minutes we were close to Hill City, must uninteresting name I have heard yet if you ask me anyway. I spawned in five smoke bombs to make sure that my plan goes as planned but I had to make sure that they don't see what I was up to but lucky for me they didn't. I dropped all of the bombs I had and it surprised all of the unicorns in the carriage giving me the opportunity to knock them all out, with the help of the cuffs I knocked all of the unicorns inside I was able to unlock the cuffs after I knocked out the last guard who had the key.

"Too easy." I mutter to myself as I prepared to jump off and start boarding through the town.

"What are you doing!" one of the Pegasi asked me as it approached me.

"I got board because there was no in-flight movie so I'm out of here." I snapped my fingers and a board spawns on my feet with one big jump I jumped off the carriage and fall down to the town below. "Aw Yeah!" I screamed as I was falling down.

"We can't let him escape!" Yelled the guard that said I couldn't escape from them.

Falling at terminal velocity was fucking epic but I had to get ready to brace myself because the ground was quickly approaching so I did a some more tricks but when I was about two hundred feet from the ground I straiten myself out so I was parallel to the ground and with a loud thud I landed safely and thus begins City Escape: the Equestrian Version.

**(Play Escape from the City by Crush 40)**

After I landed on the ground I started to pick up speed and who wouldn't when a town resembles San Francisco but that wasn't the case in point. The towns folk where surprised by my entrance while some of them were impressed by my awesomeness but a little bit ahead of me I saw a ramp perfectly place for me to perform a trick. I went full speed when I was getting close to the ramp; I was right on top of the ramp so I decided to jump off it. "Ah Yeah!" I yelled out when I jumped off the ramp, I did a about two twists and a front flip and landed that trick perfectly giving me a speed boost and about a thousand extra points. I was on a roll but I was a sharp right turn coming but with the snowboarding I did back home it was a walk in the park. I saw a Pegasus fly into my field of vision he was most likely trying to stop me and take me to Canterlot but I was on a mission to prove that asshole whose boss.

"Stop we only want to talk!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah right and you guys are boring me." I said right before another ramp was conveniently placed in my way but a bit farther I saw that it was the end of my line… on board that is. I did another two twist flip and landed it perfectly once again but I only had seconds before I had to jump off my board and run on foot. I jumped in the nick of time but when I landed on the ground I saw that the whole place was swarming with royal guards.

"We have you surrounded! Come with us quietly and we might give you a lighter sentence for your crimes!" A unicorn guard said with his horn glowing meaning that he was ready to fire a spell at me.

"Why should I? I can't remember how much fun I had before all of this happened." I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Then we have no choice then to take you in by force!" As soon as he finished his sentence all of them tried to dog pile me leaving a giant pile of stallions in my spot.

"Did we get him chef?" One of the guards said must likely a rookie by how excited he was.

"I think we did private, nopony could have escaped from that." The chef said with some confidence in his voice.

"Nope you guys missed by a mile." I said whit a smug grin on my face.

"How in the name of Celestia did you escape a twenty pony pile?" the chef said losing all his confidence he just had.

"Easy I just shadow stepped out of the way." I said with my grin that could possible match Sonic if I say so myself.

"What in Tartarus is that?" the Chef said clearly losing all his patience or is it his pride? I don't care.

"It's none of your business so I will be heading out gentlemen, take care." With that I started my run through hill town, which now that I'm taking a better look at it, it looks just like City Escape. The run was pretty good to say the least… well I can't say I was running because I was hovering with Shadow's shoes so I was hovering through the town but up and came a challenge I didn't think I was going to face, there was a pit… well it had a floor under it but all an all it was a pit, so I had two options find another way or make my own way to get across. "Hmmm… What can I do at a time like this…? AH! I know what to do and boy will I have fun doing this." I snapped my fingers and out of thin air I spawn in a Rocket Jumper from Team Fortress 2 and it's a good thing I got really good at rocket jumping before I got here. The steps of Rocket jumping are easy to do first you look down then you jump and crouch at the same time then fire a rocket at your feet and off you go but I estimated that I was going to need another rocket to boost me to the other side so I got close to the wall and fired another rocket at the wall thus propelling me further. "My god this is so much fun to do in real life." Rocket jumping was a skill you need to know to be a good soldier in TF2 but there are other things you could learn to make you even better like the bunny hop. The concept was really simple but the execution is hard as fuck, basically you have to time your rockets to when you're about to hit the ground, to you it looks like you're not even touching the ground but to other people it looks like your skipping and the more times you do it the faster you go forward. I bunny hopped most of the way through the town and it leaves a big trail to follow so I ditched rocket jumping and went back on foot.

"And here ladies and gentelcolt is our town's famous water wheel. Without this wheel we can't make our main export flower." I heard a tour guide say to a bunch of tourist.

I looked over to what she was talking about and boy was it big they must be at least as big as the G.U.N truck on SA2 but as soon as I get on the other side my whole body went into over drive and that only happens when I'm in or about to be in danger. I start to look around and found that everything was normal but when I looked up I saw a guard near the wheel and it looks like he was doing something up there, I could see a wrench and everything… now why would I be in danger if… wait a second. That guard looks familiar, almost like I meet the guy before but before I could get any further in to my thoughts I heard an alarm of sorts and boy was it loud. I start to look around and what I find is not pretty because the once busy part of downtown Hill Town was now as empty as a salad bar in a fat camp but that's when it hits me, the alarms, the guard with the wrench, and the emptiness of this part of town meant one thing with all my observations that this wheel above me is going to fall forward. I turn around and I see that the wheel was starting to move forward by now I start to jog but as soon as the wheel started to pick up speed and I went into a run. My body was pumping adrenaline like no tomorrow and I loved every second of it but I had to stop this wheel before it hurts anypony that might get in its way so I decided to wait until there was a Plato to try something. I must have been hovering for at least a minute or so but I still didn't see a safe area to stop this thing until one was just over the horizon. Once I got to the Plato I started to concentrate my magic to make a wall of hard light but instead of making it a thin wall it was about as thick as fifteen feet as the wheel made impact with the wall I felt a rush of pain go through my body but it wasn't anything I could handle but after the wheel hit the wall it broke in millions of tiny pieces causing a down pour of wood to fall. Feeling like my work here in this town done I Shadow stepped to Canterlot castle to get this whole thing done with and it was almost sun set.

**(Canterlot Castle: Home to the Royal Sisters.)**

I entered the castle without anypony seeing me making this move a great way to get in and get out but that was for another day but right now I need to find were Celestia is so I can get all this craziness over with but instead of walking around this place where everypony can see me I decided to walk around with a cloak and dagger watch. It basically allows you to be cloaked forever by being able to recharge when you're not moving but if you do move you lose cloak but you can minimize it by crouch walking. I was walking around slowly and I couldn't find her for the life of me but while I was on my search for her I found the same guard I saw at Hill Town talking to… Blueblood that god awful prince.

"Where you able to find him?" Blueblood asked the guard.

"No but I'm pretty sure that he couldn't have got that far." The guard said. At that moment I wanted to pop in unannounced but I had to resist the urge to do so.

"We can't let that beast get away were so close of achieving our goal." If I wasn't interested in this conversation before now I am.

"Yes you as our leader of the Equestrian Pony Alliance, we well lead Equestria into a new era of peach." Holy shit now that is a plot twist if I ever heard of.

"Shush you simpleton, somepony might hear you. Did you retrieve the letter?" Blueblood asked the guard.

"Yeah right here." The Guard pulls out a scroll and it almost looks like… wait it is! That's Twilight's scroll she must have sent it to Celestia but she probably didn't get the chance to read it yet because the seal is still unbroken.

"Good I don't want my aunt to figure out about this… rouse of mine." Blueblood you just gave me an evil idea but I need more proof.

"Yeah and the whole make up a bunch of fake actuations on him would work so well." Check mate time to make myself known but first a flash bang to get that letter out of his magical grasp.

"Not so fast criminal scum!" I yelled as I throe the flash bang in the middle of both of them in an instant the flash bang let out a blinding light that caught both ponies by surprise. They covered their eyes in an attempt to stop the pain of a light flooding into their eyes this gave me the time I need to get the scroll that was now on the floor.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Blueblood demanded.

"Why didn't you say so Blue boy I would happily let you see me as soon as you're in HELL!" I yelled at him Blue boy cringed when he heard my voice.

"What do you want animal?!"

"I don't think you in the potion to demand things Blue boy." The flash bangs effects started to wore off on both of them, as soon as they could see again they saw me tossing the scroll around with a not so happy expression on my face.

"What is that in your hands?" Blueblood asked me with a bead of sweat falling off. He more than well knows what this is.

"Oh nothing really just a letter one of my girls sent to her mentor so I decided to hand deliver it to her instead." I turned and started to walk to god knows where but I was stopped by some unknown force I turn around and find that Blueblood's horn engulfed in a bluish glow.

"Oh no you're not!" He said with an evil grin. Aw how cute he thinks that he won this game but too bad he wasn't really even in the game to start with.

"You think you can stop me with just that?" I asked him whit an evil smile, "Because Celestia is right here." With a snap of my fingers the royal princess of the sun appeared right beside me and she was obviously confused how she got here.

"Where am I?" Celestia asked in a calm tone.

"Hey Celestia sorry about that but I have a letter from Twilight and you really need to read this." She turns her head and found me floating in the air in a light blue aura then she turns her head again and finds Blueblood and the guard just standing there confused beyond believe at the events that just happened she then takes the letter out of my grasp and starts to read the content of the letter.

"My word… I have never heard of such lies in my inter life." Celestia said with a hint of shock in her voice, "Who would blame you for such crimes?" I had all the cards in my hand right now.

"You don't know Celestia?" I asked in a bewildered tone, "Blueblood sent about six squads of guards to arrest me for these crimes even though I didn't do any of them and to make matters even worse he tried to keep this from you." God the potion that Blueblood was in was not one I want to be in.

"He did what now?" Celestia asked me but I think she understand.

"Yeah no kidding and I hate to drop the drama bomb on you but he's the leader of the EPA, you know the super raciest pony group that thinks ponies should be the only race in Equestria, also they were going to use me to make their ultimate plan a reality when they brought me here." Celestia was shocked that Blueblood was up to no good and right under her own nose too.

"Aunt Celestia he is merely lying to you like the rest of those human you spoke of when I was younger." Guy doesn't know when to quit does he well I can topple his little defense right here and right know.

"No Blueblood I have heard enough!" Celestia said with a booming voice which was completely out of character. Blueblood was cowering in fear by his aunt's actions. "How dare you disgrace the royal name and how dear you lead a group of ponies that aim to hurt others who don't look like us, do you know what the other nations would say if they found out." Yeah that's right there more than just ponies living here. "I just don't know what to do with you know." Now was my chance.

"Celestia may I give you an idea?" Celestia was all ears because her ears perked up.

"And what do you have in mind Sergio?" She asked me.

"Well first the names Solaris and second we have to teach Blueblood humiliation so he can see the error of his ways."

"Your right but what do you have in mind?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Celestia because I want him to fight me with all he's got and if he wins then he gets away scot free but that's if he wins." I said knowing that he had no chances what so ever.

"And what if he loses the fight also, who shall he fight against." Celestia like this idea and I was hoping for that.

"If he loses the fight then we give this information to the press and let them devour him alive while you and I well get praise for taking down a tyrant of racial indifference." Celestia thought it over and I was starting to think she might reconsider.

"That's a great Idea but who shall he fight against?"

"Well me of course because I was targeted by their group many times they even defaced my home in Ponyville." I heard Blueblood gulp when he heard his opponent.

"Good idea Solaris but I have one more question?" Celestia asked me.

"Go ahead and asked me Princess."

"Why did you call yourself Solaris and not Sergio?" And here comes another drama bomb.

"Well you see I learned my true heritage and apparently I'm a son to a sun goddess and Solaris is my true name." Everypony in the room was shocked by this new information and they had their mouths open in a cartoonish type of style. "What? Is it something I said?"

* * *

**Hey everypony it's me Silver Shots and I hope you enjoyed this chapter but i would like to thank Mavum for the idea for this chapter becuase i would have had a hard time to write this but i degress. I would like to give a big thanks to MickeyPride and I would like you to see his channle on Youtube, just put MickeyPride in the search bar and there you go. And now comes the last thing before I go. If you couldnt tell we are reaching the end soon but dont freat becasue I have another story planned involing Solaris but here is the catch I want you the reader to come up with an OVA idea for this story (If you dont know what an OVA is, it's basicly a 'what if' story. Any way Have a good what ever because i dont know when you will read this and like last time please review the story and take care.**

**`Silver Shots out.**


	16. Chapter 16: the Moon Rises

Chapter Sixteen: Lowing of the Sun and Rising of the Moon

"Was it something I said?" I asked the group of shocked ponies but then again I did just drop a drama bomb on them, two actually.

"… I sorry but did I hear this right? That you're a son of a sun goddess?" Celestia asked me.

"Yeah that's what I said Tia but that's not all I can do." One of Celestia brows raised.

"What else can you do…? Solaris is it not?" Celestia asked me, must have peaked her interest.

"Well besides Chaos magic I also can rise and lower the sun, that being my birth power, raising and lowering the moon, controlling fire, water, ice, thunder, and slowing down time, restore things, make bombs, green sprout , and I think walking on walls but I keep forgetting some of the Celestia brush techniques." I had to hold myself from laughing because I think I just broke everypony.

"So it was you who messed up the suns timing!?" Damn it I thought she didn't notice.

I let out a sigh, "yeah that was me I was kind of hoping that you didn't see that but it looks like you did." I was kind of embarrassed but I was more scared then anything because Celestia is a goddess man. You don't mess with a fucking goddess unless you have a death wish.

"In reality I would have missed it if it wasn't for that little bit of black I saw after the sun moved." 'Shit!' was the only thing that went through my head at that moment. "But may I ask how did you do it?" Celestia asked me.

"Well simple really I just drew a circle going clockwise to make the sun." Celestia just nodded her head while I gave my answer to her.

"Hmm… that is quite interesting but you also said you could raise the moon as well, I would like to know how you're able to do this." Well that's different because I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Well it depends really because if you want a crescent moon I just draw that in the sky but for a full moon I draw a circle going counter clockwise." Celestia was still nodding her head while she took in my explanations to how I raise the sun and moon.

"Would you care to show me how you do this as well to my sister?"

"Okay but how long is it until the moon needs to be raised?" Celestia looks out the window and I turn to see what she's looking at but the only thing I see is the sun about a quarter of the way to the horizon.

"In about… four or so hours give or take." She told me when she was done looking outside the window.

"Okay then but can you do me two things Tia?"

"Sure thing Solaris what is it that you need me to do?" She said in a kind and gentle tone almost like a mother would say to her child.

"Well first off can you send Twilight a letter saying that everything was all right because when she saw all the guards and me inside the carriage she kind of flipped out on one of the guards." Man Twilight sure can be scary when she wants too.

"I see your point there Solaris I will get right on it as soon as possible but what name should I use for you when I send the letter?" Ah the ever so wise ruler of Equestria as a point.

"Just use Sergio for now and tell her to come here to Canterlot A.S.A.P so I can explain some of the stuff that happened today."

"And your second wish?" Celestia asked me.

"Well I don't want to be a burden or anything but I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay in the castle for the night?" I said while I rubbed the back of my neck. At this point Blueblood snapped out of his stupor and I kind of wanted him to go back to that state again.

"No you may not you animal you belong in a zoo so you can taint any of the ponies of Equestria with your influence and feather more you expect us to believe that you can raise and lower the sun and the moon." I can't wait to kick this guy's ass tomorrow because he needs one.

"One I'm not animal because I can speak and have the ability to comprehend my emotions, second I can because my mother was able to do it and so can Chibi, and third you better believe that I will kick your ass back to February the thirty third." I said as cold heartily as possible.

"Ha shows what you know there isn't such a thing as February the thirty third." He said like a child would say when proving someone wrong.

"Oh I know what I said and trust me your beating will make that day happen." I was getting really sick of seeing this guy's face, "Hey Tia can you tell me how to get to the garden because I can't stand to look at him anymore?" I pointed at Blueblood.

"Ah yes from here you just walk all the way up this hall, turn left and there should be two big doors that lead outside." I nod my head but stop in my tracks to say this.

"Also Blueblood to make this game more interesting sabotage is allowed so have fun." I said as I raised my hand up in the air and walked outside. The walk to get outside was uneventful really and I can't really say much about it. I opened the huge double and just like Celestia said and boy being outside was so refreshing, something about a garden that made me feel happy and clam. I went to the flower portion of this place and the flowers, they smelled lovely and so full of color and I have noticed that everything in Equestria is so much brighter and livelier then on Earth. Next I found myself in an area filled with statues one of them was of a pony on its hind legs carrying a flag, next was a statue with three ponies and then there were more but I don't really care or they didn't catch my interest but there was one that did grab my interest. It was weird to say the least it had the head of a pony but it had two different kinds of horns, two mismatched wings, a lions paw, an eagle claw, and you guessed it two different legs but I already knew who this was because I read this inside one of Twilight's books. "So this is what Discord looks like… he looks pretty cool but I still seen better." I just went walking and found myself at a maze but I didn't want to go in it because I didn't feel like it. I found myself a bench to sit on and I gladly sat on it while I listen to my IPhone but I didn't know what to listen to but then a song popped into my head.

_It's Time by Imagine dragons_

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sail_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

I didn't see what was happening around me but I got the feeling that I was being watched I slowly open one eye and see six mares smiling at me. "Hey girls did ya miss me?" I asked them and their answer was a pony pile on me, "Whoa girls, take it easy I never knew that you'll missed me _that_ much… hell I haven't ever been gone for one day yet." One by one they all got off of me.

"Sorry there sugarcube it's… it's just what Twi said what happened to you we all got worried that they might do something to ya but when Twilight got a letter from the Princess and saying that everything was a misunderstanding we all stopped worrying for ya knowing that your safe." The rest of the girls then nod their heads, "but when Celestia asked use to come to Canterlot we came here as fast as we can." I smiled when I heard this.

"Yeah I would have been here a long time ago but I can't leave my friends behind." That's Dashie for you boastful as ever but she will always be loyal to her friends.

"Thanks girls that's really sweet of you all but do you know why you're here?" I asked them.

"Well from what the letter said was that you and Blueblood are going to duel." Twilight said recalling the message on the letter.

"Your half right but there's something else too but I have to wait…" I look at my IPhone and it read Five to that left me about an hour or so left before I show my powers, "an hour or so and trust me when I say this but it will knock your socks off."

"But we don't have socks silly!" Pinkie said in her usually energetic tone, that mare sure can make me smile.

"Pinkie it's a figure of speech." I said while I got up from the bench and made my way back to the castle I found it kind of weird that Blueblood didn't try to do anything to me but I guess he's too scared to anything to me out of fear that I might do something to him… which I won't because it's all part of my meta game. For those of you who don't know what a Meta game is it's basically how one thinks about a specific thing. For example when you play MvM on TF2 and go spy people way say to not go spy because spy sucks and doesn't really help the team but in reality you're the one that pulls the weight of the team but here I told him he has a chance to get an upper hand but he won't do anything about it because I too could do something to him.

"So what happened to you when they brought you in?" Twilight asked because she was the only pony that saw before I got taken away.

"Oh I escaped mid-flight and avoided an all-out man hunt."

"You did what know?!" Twilight yelled and if I may add loudly.

"Twilight he's right here no need for you to yell but I would like to know how he pulled off such a feat." Rarity scolded her.

"I bet he used those awesome wings of his." Dashie pointed out but in all honestly I forgot I had wings.

"Nope I escaped on foot and rocket jumping but that's not important." I think I broke them… what's with me and breaking ponies today but later on I might give everypony a double take.

"Wait, wait, wait… your saying you out smarted six groups of royal guards?" Dash question me and the only thing I did was nod, "That's. So. Awesome!"

"Yeah it was awesome but one of the guards tried to kill me by lessening the bolts on the water wheel in Hill town." I heard gasps from the girls.

"What?" They all said in unison

"Yup and I had to stop it by making a hard light wall and I got to say, using your magic in an extreme amounts like I did back there is painful." The pain I felt back there was nothing I ever felt and was a big shock because I thought I was indestructible with my new powers.

"Ah you felt what every unicorn gets from time to time." Twilight informed me.

"What parry tell is that?"

"Magic fatigue." That would make sense but hell I didn't even know magic excited until I got here.

"Mental note don't push yourself to hard… I said that out loud didn't I?" The six mares nodded their head and I started to curse myself for thinking out loud again. Back on Earth I was prone to talking to myself but my crazy eleventh grade history teacher said that talking to yourself was a mark of a genius. "Anyway we need to get back into the castle because it's almost show time." I started walking back to the castle but I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why did you stop? If you mind me a-asking t-that is?" God Fluttershy your killing me with your cuteness.

"I don't know it's like somepony or something is making me stop… but I think I'm over it, so… who what's to see my new move?" I was getting tired of walking to why the hell not. Right?

"Oh, oh, I do me, me, pick me!" Pinkie Pie was raising her hoof like a little filly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing this new move of yours." Rarity said. She might sound like the ponies of Canterlot but she isn't like them at all.

"If it's from you then it's got to be cool." Rainbow said while doing a loop in the air.

"I gota agree with Rainbow on this one." AJ said with her southern accent.

"I wouldn't mind to see it as well… I-if that's alright with you?" I can see why some people like shy girls back on Earth.

"This could be a great opportunity to learn some new magic." Ah the studious mare in all her glory.

"Okay then it's settled get close to me all of you." All six mares start to huddle close to me. I begin to gather the shadows around me so I could teleport to the throne room but before I did that I need to talk to somepony.

**(Celestia's private quarters)**

Celestia sure didn't expect anything that just happened. First was the sun rising by some other ponies' hooves or hands in this case, secondly being forcedly teleported to the entrances of the school and again by the same person but to take the cake her own nephew is the leader of the Equestrian Pony Alliance and not only that but said leader tried to harm her brother's champion and Equestria's only chance against this unknown threat but something inside of her was telling her that this threat was from her past.

_"Um... hello"_ Celestia jumped a bit by the sudden voice in her head.

"_Yes… Hello who is this?"_ Celestia felt magic being used around her and instantly knew what this magic is but not even she could do it properly.

"_Yeah it's me; Solaris… ha… didn't think it was going to work like the way I thought but I'll take it, anyway me and the girls are going to be in the throne room bring Luna there when you're ready." _Celestia was surprised to hear this not the fact that the girls where here because after see sent the letter back she quickly got a letter from Twilight saying that her and the rest of her friends wanted to see Solaris… or Sergio because they still don't know his secret just yet.

"_Solaris!" _Celestia said louder then she wanted to but in all honesty she didn't know what came over her but it looks like the sun god didn't notice.

"_Yes Celestia?"_ Solaris said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"_Well I was wondering… how you were able to do the telepathy spell, only a select few unicorns can do it and not to mention I too have a hard time using it."_ How can someone like him with no experience in magic, use a spell that she had trouble with?

"_Easy. I just thought of it as a cell phone from my world but instead of a phone number I just looked for somepony else's aura."_ Everything that Solaris just said was making no sense to her but she decided to play along.

"_Ah that would make sense I'll try it next time."_

"_Celestia do you even know what I'm talking about." _Celestia cringed a bit from hearing this she completely forgot that humans could tell if somepony was lying to them.

"_Sorry." _Celestia said in a hush tone she also could fee heat on her checks.

"_No problem but next time don't lie it's so unbecoming." _With that being said she felt Solaris presents disappeared but shortly after she heard a tone. _"The number your trying to call is not in serves right now please try again later."_ This left Celestia confused beyond belief but she needed to wake Luna up, it might have been earlier then she was used to but she need to see this.

**(Back in the garden)**

Solaris finished his chat with Celestia and was now ready to put all focus on his Shadow Step technique thankfully none of the girls noticed but now was the time to shine. He gathered up all the shadows around him and started to focusing it to him but instead of doing just him he focused on the others as well. Solaris heard gasps when he tried to move the shadows on the girls but when he felt like he was ready, he picked the place he wanted to go and in an instant they were there.

"T-t-that w-w-was c-c-cold." Twilight said while shivering.

"Y-yeah w-why was it s-so c-cold?" Dash proclaimed.

"Well if you think about it shadows tend to be cooler then sunlight that's why you get under some shade when it's hot outside." Solaris looked at the six ponies in front of him where shivering while he wasn't but then he remembered that he was a sun god and was more tolerant to the cold, hell his mother didn't even mind the cold when she went farther north of Nippon to fight the two owl demons.

"I-I think a hug might w-warm m-me up." Pinkie said with a slight stutter.

"That might help so… GROUP HUG!" I yelled out loud and in an instant all six of them pony piled me and all of them gave out a sigh of relief. "This feels so right." I couldn't help myself from saying that but I instantly remember the words Fate said to me.

"_Before you beat Shadows with the Ban Hammer he will try to send you to another dimension and kill you in the void but I save you by sending you to a deferent version of this world during the return of nightmare moon but remember you can not tell any of the girls about this because they aren't supposed to know." _Solaris knew his time here was limited but he didn't want to leave them they were now his herd and he was never happier but even he knew that all good things _**must **_come to an end.

Our group hug was nice and it warmed up the girls pretty well but it was interrupted my somepony clearing there throat. We broke our hug and found princess Celestia in all her regale form and on her left was a very groggy princess Luna with bed mane and all.

"Tia can you explain to me why I'm up earlier then I usually am?" I knew Princess Luna was the princess of the night but I didn't think she stay up all night and sleeps all day.

"I think I can explain Lulu?" Luna jumped a bit when I said her nickname then again I came up with it on the spot.

"S-Sergio what are you doing here." I wasn't sure but I could have swan I saw a bit of a blush on her checks.

"Um… the name isn't Sergio, it's Solaris." Everypony but Celestia was confused by this statement.

"Wait. What?" They all said in unison.

"Since I have some time left might was well explain." I told them about my true heritage from my true mother and my true father but I made sure to not tell them about the future Fate told me all in all it was quick and it was almost time to show them. "It's almost time is there a balcony somewhere so it's better to see." Celestia nods her head and starts to walk in the direction of the balcony me, Luna, and the girls as well followed her to where she was taking us.

Again nothing much happened during our walk to the balcony but we did clime a lot of stairs but nothing I could handle. I started to get the feeling that I was being watched from somewhere but I couldn't tell so I just pushed the feeling away. At last after going up about three hundred steps we made it to the top of the castle and the view… my god the view was beautiful. Green lands as far as the eye can see with no industry mucking up this natural beauty and the city that the castle resides in sparkles with the lowering sun.

"Are you okay Solaris?" I head Twilight say to me.

"Huh… sorry just got lost in the view of this place… the only way to ever see something remotely closes to this was by flying but even with that it still can't hold a candle to this." I motion my hands to the background that a painter would die to paint because this is beauty in the most purest form… when did I become so deep all of the sudden.

"Since when did you become so deep?" Dashie said. I know she was playing around and all but that kind of killed the mood but hell stuff happens.

"Anyway… Celestia when do I have to do the thing?" I asked her. She looks at the sun I made in order to figure out the time.

"I think know is a good time to start it." I simply nod and get ready.

"Before I start." I stopped getting ready to ask a question, "What should the phase of the moon be?" All the girls put there hooves to the chin thinking about my question and may I say it was adorable.

"How about a full moon?" Luna said.

"That's a great idea sister of mine." Celestia commented on her sister's idea.

"I agree with you as well a full moon to the heartfelt reunion." Luna's checks were tinted red from the complement, "Now that the phase of the moon is done with let's get this done with." I look up to the now orange sky and try to pick the right place to put the moon so why not where I first put the sun. I vividly remembered where it was so with my finger I start to draw a counter clockwise circle, I could hear gasps from the girls even Celestia did as well, I decide to look at what this ponies where gasping about and not a big surprise to me my finger left behind a trail of black ink. Once I was completely done with drawing the circle it instantly reacted with the sky changing it from a black circle to a big and beautiful as the one Luna would make the only thing that was missing was the stars themselves but that was going to change. For this part I just left my instincts take over, I started to dot the sky with black ink dots and before long they all turned into the stars in the sky. By the time I was finished I felt weak probably from the over use of my ink.

"That was incredible, the moon looks just like Luna's moon, and the stars there all in the same place." Celestia said but I still felt light headed.

"Are you all right sugarcube?'' AJ said voicing her concerns.

"Yeah" I let out a small yawn, "Just running low on ink that's all just give me the night to rest up and I'll be fine." I let out another yawn proving my point even more.

"You use ink for your powers?" Twilight said most likely wanting to write this down. That's when my body couldn't take it.

"I d-don't f-feel to h-hot." I said with slurred speech and before long I passed out with my wings spread out.

* * *

**Sergio: "Hey everypony how's it going sorry for the long update and all but I got a really bad case of writers block and being sick when you were on the verge of braking it."**

**Solaris: "Where am I?" **

**Sergio: "Solaris?! What are you doing here?!" **

**Solaris: "I don't know man I just passed out and poof I found myself on your bed and I got to say regular beds suck."**

**Sergio: "You know what I don't really care right now but hell make yourself at home foods in the fridge and the bathroom is down the left hall first door on the right."**

**Solaris: "K"**

**Sergio: "Well that was interesting, looks like Solaris is going to chili out at my place until the next Chapter. Anyway I want to say some things, first off I would like to ask a big favor to all those that can draw I need you to draw me Solaris's cutie it's a scroll with the Okami sun in the middle of the rolled out scroll, Isuan being on the rolled up side of the scroll and in each of the corners have something different that relate to him, first a dog/wolf paw, sniper cross hair, the roman numeral thirteen, and a microphone. Second I still am looking for OVA's for when the story is over. On an unrelated note I played Tf2 with mister Ice Assassin Ace best time I ever had also I want to give you a strange Tomislav for you and maybe something else.**


	17. Chapter 17: Blueblood vs the Sun

Chapter Seventeen: Blueblood vs. the Sun

I awoke to have my face being licked by something and the sounds of a whimper and the only thing I could think that would do that was Chibi. "Hey boy, where you good when I was gone?" I opened one of my eyes to see if it was Chibi and much to my surprise it was him.

"Hey girls he's finally awake!" Yelled somepony but I already knew who said that.

I got up and as soon as I did I felt dryness in my throat, good thing I have Chaos magic because I made a glass of cold water appear next to me and I chug that thing down, "Ah. Now that was refreshing." I made the glass disappear and I got out of bed then it hit, "How in Equestria did I get in a bed and how long was I out." I heard the door to my room open in front of it were the two princesses and my six lovely girls.

"Well after you passed out we had to drag you all the way back into one of the guest rooms." Rainbow Dash said and I had to admit I was pretty embarrassed not only did I passed out I had to be carried to a room.

"Sorry." Was the only thing I could say.

"What for?" This time the meek Pegasus said in a whisper.

"I had to make eight beauties carry me to a guest room." All of them had a little bit of pink on their checks.

"Well… yes." This the only thing Celestia could say.

"Any who how long was I out?" I looked out the window and I saw the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

"You weren't asleep for long, it was only a day and a half." Wow.

"Wow I was out for that long." They all nod their heads. "I must have used to much ink." All the mares in the room had a confused look on their muzzle.

"What do you mean too much ink?" This time Twilight was the one to ask the question.

"Ah that's right I forgot to tell you, my Celestial Brush power using common ink to power it but since I'm not in my true form my powers to use the brush are limited." I just looked up the whole time trying to remember the details of my powers.

"So… What's your true form?" Applejack questioned.

"A wolf." I said while I puffed up my chest.

"A what now?" This was Rarity speaking this time.

"Yeah a wolf you know the ones that howl at the moon, the same ones that hunt in packs." I was starting to wonder if I could turn myself into a wolf then I might be able to use the Devine Instruments.

"Oh I bet you look cute as a wolf. Just imagine you with a nice and soft coat and a bushy tale." I could feel heat on my checks when Pinkie stated her comment on how I would look as a wolf.

"_You know you could turn into a wolf and turn back to a human if you want you know?" _The all too familiar voice of Fate rang in my head.

"_Really?! I can do that?"_ I was kind of surprised by this.

"_Yep, you just have to use a transformation spell on yourself and there you go, it will automatically turn you in to a wolf, also you should look like the spitting image of your mother."_ If I had any doubts about it now than they were completely nonexistent.

"Stand back I going to try something crazy." All the mares did what I told them to do but then I realized something. I didn't know how to do the transformation spell that is, until I felt an unknown presents guide me. I let my Chaos magic be guided by this force. I felt an intense pressure on my body but it soon turned to numbness but the pain I felt was almost as bad as when I gave myself wings. I heard a collective gasp. 'What is with these girls and gasping all the time?' I know it's a petty thing to ask but I don't care.

"What happened to you Ser- I mean Solaris?" This was Twilight who voiced her concerns.

"Yeah on moment you tell us to back away a bit the next there's an adorable wolf in front of us…" Pinkie took in a big intake of air then started talking a mile a minute and she would have continued if not for the fact that AJ stuck her hoof inside her mouth but she still was talking even with her mouth being covered.

"Is that you sugarcube?" AJ asked me, I could hear the concern in her voice.

I wanted to speak but I felt my throat was very dry but one thing did come out, "Water." I said in a dry raspy tone.

"Guards! Could you please fetch Solaris some water to drink?" Celestia said to the guards outside the door.

"As you wish your majesty." One of the guards ran off to god knows where but in five or so minutes he came back with a glass of water and boy was he breathing hard. "Here you… are… ma' lady." Celestia uses her magic to take the water out of his magic, she floated it to me and without thinking I used my own magic to take it away from her and I chugged that whole glass of water down.

"Ah, now that hits the spot." I said after the five second chug.

"So is that you partner." AJ restated.

"Yep the one and only." I said while I walked around with my new body, at first I thought I was going to be a complete idiot by falling all around but for some reason walking on all fours came natural to me. I went over to a full body mirror that was close to the bathroom and what I saw was cool. My fur was pure white almost like a fresh snow had fall during the night, I had red marking on my face, the bridge of my nose had a red circle and there were to lines coming from the top and bottom of it I also notice that instead of having big dots as my eyes like my mother had, I instead had big humanize eyes must be from my father and they were the same color too Hazel brown, I look at my tail and just like Pinkie said it was big and fluffy but at the tip of the tail it was blacked, most likely because that's the brush for the Celestia Brush. I examined myself a little bit more and when I got close to my hindquarters and there I saw it, "wait. Is that a Cutie Mark!" I yelled out everypony in the room came crowding around the mirror I was at.

"I do believe so." Rarity said.

"What does it mean Solaris? If you don't mind me asking that is." Fluttershy asked.

"Of course not, now let's see. Well the scroll looks Japanese and the sun in the middle is the same as my mother but what the things at the corners of the rolled out portion of the scroll is a mystery to me." I looked over my Cutie mark once more. It was an unrolled scroll, the unrolled part had my mother's sun on it but on the four corner was different, on the bottom right was a wolf paw print that was simple enough, the top right was the Roman numeral thirteen, on the top left corner there was a sniper crosshair, and on the bottom left corner was a microphone but the thing I found fun was on the scroll had a picture of Issun on it.

"What's with the green… thing on it?" Rarity said with some disgust must be the color green.

"That's Issun. He helped my mom in her adventures but he can be a perv sometime." I remembered that in Okami you first meet Issun when he came out of Sakuya's cleavage.

"My word your mother would have let such a brut come with her?"

"Rarity I know he can act… childish at time but he changed when my mother left to the Celestia Plain." It's true when you first met him he acted like a child and was rude to everybody he met but after he had to stay behind when Ammy boarded the arc he changed and took responsibility of his destiny. At the moment my stomach growled. "Ha, must be hungry it's lunch after all." The mares nod and all of them went out of the guest room.

"So Solaris what do you want to have for lunch?" Celestia asked me.

"Well I could go for some Pupusas right now." Man back on earth I loved eating those things.

"Um… what is this pupusa you speak of." Luna said, I couldn't believe it they don't have the cheesy filled tortilla.

"Never mind." I let out a sigh but I thought of something else to eat. "How about a pizza I hadn't had one of those in a while." At least I know they have this here.

"That we can get, just follow us to the dining hall and your pizza will be brought out for all of us to eat." Sweet this could be a date of some kind.

"Aunt Celestia! Where are you!" There goes my appetite.

"Yes Blueblood." Celestia said trying to not let her announce slip into her voice.

"Is that human awake now and why is there a mutt in the castle." Did he just call me a mutt.

"Hey Blueballs next time you call me a mutt your mane and tail will be scorched off." I threatened him and to say he was surprised was an understatement but he quickly got over it.

"Ha so the powerful human decides to turn him himself in to a dog… how fitting." I hate this guy so much right now.

"Are you freaking stupid or something, I'm not a dog, I'm a mother fucking wolf god and if you want to see a god get angry before he eats something then it's your funeral." I gave a smirk say 'try me bro.' and like the wuss he is, he didn't do shit, "that's what I thought, I don't want to see you until we fight later today." I growl at him to make my point and Blueblood turns tail and runs.

"Was that all necessary?" Rarity asked me.

"Well yeah, the little prick is using power that doesn't belong to him thus ruining the good name of Celestia and Luna." I've seen people like that back on Earth, acting all tall and mighty because there rich and have power but what they don't know is that power isn't given at birth it's earned.

"Solaris your very wise for somepony your age, you almost sound like an old pony I knew." Hum… I wander who she's talking about.

"Well I don't know who you're talking about but we can talk about that later." Celestia nods her head and we continued to the dining hall.

"That was _the _best pizza I have even had, even if it didn't have peperoni on it." We just got done with eating the pizza and I got to say being a royal has its perks.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Solaris but shouldn't you get ready for the duel?"

"Yeah I might was well and don't worry about damages I can fix it later." All the mares winced with I said that there might be damages.

"Alright then shall I get the courtyard ready?" Celestia said my only response was a nod. "Very well then." With that she leaves in a flash of white, I had to look away from it.

"Okay then would you ladies care to see the utter pawnage that Blueblood is going to face?"

"I'm totally up for it."

"I know you would Dashie."

"I wouldn't normally attend these kinds of things but I will make an exception." That totally made sense for Rarity because I find her as the well refined pony.

"Okay I get it, you guys are going to come see it." The girls nod their heads and I let out a sigh, "Let's go." I changed back into my human form but instead of the cloths I had when I passed out, I took the liberty to change it. I had my Timberlands on with a pair of dark blue jeans from A&E, I had a black dress sweater and under it was a red long sleeve shirt. "That's better… I wonder if I still have my Cutie Mark?" I took off one of my sleeves of my sweatshirt and rolled up my long sleeve and load and behold it's still there. "Okay it still there." I put everything back to normal.

The walk was once again, uneventful but during the walk there I was making up the rules of the fight and I decided to give Blueblood a fighting chance. We made it to the door that lead to the court yard I took in a deep breath and opened the doors. The light stunned me a bit but I quickly got over it, I could already see Blueblood out there, he looked really pissed off or something I don't care. Celestia and Luna where in the middle and talking to each other. "Hey everypony I'm here!" I called out to everypony.

"Finally you decide to show up." Blueblood snapped at me.

"Calm down you prick. I still need to tell you the rules of the fight." I said to him, this shut him up. "Okay the fight will be a three on three but one pony will be out for each side, you can call them in to assist and switch out but once everypony goes down then the other team wins. The leader of the team get to pick one weapon while the rest use whatever they can." I snapped my fingers and pops out a table full of weapons there was a pony size sword, a Staff, Nunchucks, and some other stuff I don't know… what can I say I'm limited in my weapon knowledge. "Ladies first." I said too Blueblood.

"Thank yo… Hey!" I was rolling around on the ground laughing for the fact that I got him with that but I control myself a bit and saw that he took the sword but he was using his magic to hold it.

"A sword… been there done that. Now what weapon should I choose…? I'll take the staff." Everypony in the area was just looking at me like I was crazy or something. "What?"

"Why would you pick a wooden staff to go up against a sword?" My rival asked me.

"Just wait and see because I promise it won't disappoint but now choose your two assist."

"Hum…" Blueblood thought for a second or two before coming to a verdict, " I chose Silverwing and Double Slice." With a snap of my fingers I made a Pegasus and another Unicorn to appear right before us. Silverwing was… well a Pegasus, his mane and tale where silver but his coat was the complementary color for silver, black. His wings were a bit strange they had some type of metal on it and it appeared to me glowing. Double Slice was a Unicorn, his coat was white just like the rest of the guards I've seen but he didn't have a helmet, only body armor. His mane was blue with a red outline. There Cutie Marks were different to say the least; Silverwing's Cutie Mark was a wing cutting through metal, while Double Slice's Cutie Mark was duel swords.

"That's your team?" I asked him.

"Yes it is, you turn peasant."

"Okay then, my team will be… me, myself, and I." I made the hand gestures for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, two puffs could be head behind me and when the smoke settled, there were two clones of me but they weren't dressed like me, one of them looked like Deadpool while the other one look like Train Heartnet.

"Who am I supposed to kill again? Ha doesn't matter." The clone cosplaying as Deadpool said.

"I'm here to deliver some bad luck." The clone cosplaying as Train said while pulling out Hades.

"I'm ready to start, are you Blueblood?" I asked him.

"The soon I defeat you the better." He replied.

"Alright then let's get this started!" I yelled out.

The fight started and already Blueblood switched out with Double Slice. Double pulled out his duel swords out with his magic, his magical glow was the same color as his mane and tail. "Shall we?" Was the only thing he said.

"Let's" I pointed my staff at him and he charged right at me. I knew that my staff would brake if he swings his swords at me, so I decided to cast a spell to make it unbreakable. My staff began to glow a faint blue color. Slice was about striking distends but when he made contact with my staff there was a clanking noise and now the easy attack was turned into a power struggle.

"Why aren't my swords going throw this staff!" He yelled out.

"Because you're a bad swords men!" I yelled back at him. I shoved the swords back causing him to stagger back a bit, using this I quickly made my move. I rushed up to him and jabbed him in the chest causing him to loss more balance then I followed up with more jabs and to finish the combo I called the clone that was cosplaying Deadpool. "Hey Dead use quick work!"

"Take notes!" my clone rushed Slice low and cross sliced him, "Take care!" With that he jumps back to the side lines. Slice was petty hurt but he looked surprised.

"How I'm I not dead?" Slice asked himself out loud.

"That's simple, why would I want to kill you but if you must know, all my attacks are meant to knockout not to kill, so instead of the real metal making contact with your skin it's actually an energy slice." He was generally confused by my explanation but I what this to be done with, so I spinzaku kicked him in the face. "Sorry bro but I want this to be over with quickly." I snapped my fingers and Slice disappeared form the courtyard.

"What did you do to him Solaris?" Asked Celestia.

"I sent him to the closes hospital so they can fix him up." I replied.

"Silverwing take over for Double Slice!" Blueblood commanded.

"No way. I'm out of here?" With that Silverwing left leaving Blueblood by himself.

"Well, well, well looks like the prince is all by himself. Here because I'm the bigger stallion here, if you give up I won't give this information to the media but you still have to apologize to every single victim, the EPA targeted but if you don't then we'll continue." Blueblood thought over his choses for a second.

"Fine I give up and… I will…" The rest of that sentence was a muffled.

"Can you repeat that again? I couldn't hear you." I said while a cup my ear to hear it better.

"I'll apologize…" Again it got muffed again.

"Get your ass out of your mouth Blueblood, your voice got all muffed." I said with my best bill voice.

"I"LL APOLOGIZE TO THE DAMN TARGETS OF OUR PRACTICE!" Blueblood shouted to the heavens.

"Wow dude no need for yelling, plus I already heard you the first time with my wolf hearing." I said while my back was turn to him. That was a bad move because as soon as I did that he stuck his sword right through me.

"Take that you wolf freak, nopony makes a fool of Blueblood." I look at the sword and back to where I was facing.

"Not cool dude." I said before dropping to the ground while I was bleeding out.

"Solaris!" All my girls said as they rushed over to me. It didn't look too good for the girls. Twilight was on the verge of breaking down, Pinkie's mane lost its color and deflated, Fluttershy lost it and was bawling, Rarity fainted, and AJ and Dashie where pissed of like hell.

"Why you two time, no good varmint! Solaris was willing to give you a chance but you throw it away!" Yelled a very pissed of AJ.

"Get over her punk and let me show you what happens when you kill a mare's stallion right before heat season starts." Dashie was inching her why closer ready to do some damage to Blueblood for doing a sucker punch… err… sucker stab but I had to end this.

"Show mercy to somepony and they stab you in the back, man what a cheap move." I said out loud. This got everyponies attention and they were trying to find the sources of the voice. "Right behind you." I tried to mimic the Spy's voice as best as I could. I scared the hell out of Blueblood and surprised my mares with my trick.

"Solaris!" Pinkie yells while her mane regains it lighter pink color and it reinflates back to its poofy self.

"Yeah it's the one and only." I said while I took a bow.

"B-b-but how I stabbed you in the back, there's no way you could have lived." Blueblood said look back and forth to me and the dead me.

"I'm not stupid Blueblood, I always carry my Dead Ringer with me no matter what… I kind of forgot to tell you this but the Dead Ringer is a weapon that can fake ones death, case point in being." I pointed to the fake dead body, "Upside to this, it didn't hurt. Downside to this, you didn't kill me and for that you get this." I summoned out the spiked bat from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan and lined up my swing.

"W-w-what's t-t-that?" Blueblood stuttered.

With a creepy smile I replied back to him, "Your worst nightmare." I swung the bat and it instantly destroyed Blueblood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled out the girls, guess I have to erase this from their minds with Geass.

I did the spell that Dokuro-Chan uses to revive that kid and load and behold Blueblood is back to full heath like nothing ever happened but I still had one thing left to do and that was to use Geass on the girls. "I Solaris Sun command you to forget all the things I did while I killed Blueblood." The Geass symbol leaves my eyes and flies into all the girls' eyes.

"Yes my lord." All of them bowed and after they did that they were all confused.

"What happened?" Twilight said.

"My head hurts?" Pinkie said while she held her head with her hooves.

"Who won? ow." Rainbow Dash said while rubbing her head.

"I did of course." I said while puffing my chest, "and now it's time for my favorite part, the punishment." I said to Blueblood with an evil smile. "I Solaris Sun command you to forgive all the victims of the EPA and disband it." The Geass symbol flew from my eye and went into Blueblood blue eyes tinning them red.

"Yes my lord." Blueblood said and with that he left do the command.

"Well I about ready to get back home, what about you girls?" I said while stretching a bit, "Thanks clones for the help."

"No problem?" Train said before dispelling himself.

"Yeah but do I still get paid?" Deadpool said, I just walked up to him a hit him on the head causing him to dispel himself.

"Well my little ponies, Solaris is right. It's been a long day for him and for all of you as well, I'll send word to the train station for a private cart." Celestia said.

"Thank you lady of the sun." I bowed to her causing her to blush.

"You are very welcomed Solaris." Her horn started to glow and she disappeared.

"Well Lulu I'll see you well… whenever I guess."

"Take care Solaris." Luna said while she walked back to the castle. I started to walk to where I thought was the entrance to this place with the girls in tow but one thing was going through my head right now. 'what did Dashie mean by heat season?'


	18. Chapter 18: Heat Season

Chapter Eighteen: April Showers brings May Flowers.

It's been one month since the fight with Blueblood. Celestia has been sending me letters saying that Blueblood still hasn't finished his punishment causing me to wonder how many victims his group as targeted. Unfortunately word got out about the EPA being disbanded thus causing the media to find the reason why and they found it by none other than a former EPA member. The guy went off saying how I brutally attacked Double Slice and killed Blueblood then brought him back to life. The media could believe the whole 'attacking' part of the story but killing Blueblood was something else. I got questioned about the whole thing to see if it was true, naturally I told them the truth… well half-truth that is but I digress. After hearing Rainbow Dash say 'Heat Season' I decide to do some research well… the only thing I could say is that, heat ties into the whole life and rejuvenation part of spring. I first started to panic after all I am seventeen years old but when the days went along I felt… alright about it then again back on Earth I was a furry.

It was now the first week of May but I could tell something was off. "Why is it so hot today?" I asked myself out loud as if the answer would come to me. I decided to not wear a sweater because of how hot it was; I instead opted to wear a light blue, short sleeve shirt from A&E but for pants I went with standard blue jeans. "All done with getting ready for the day let's see what we can do." I thought for a moment to see what I could do until I heard my door opening, naturally I turned around to see who it was and I saw Trixie at my door but something was off with her. "Hey Trixie, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Oh, I slept well but it would've been better if you were with me." She said in a seductive tone but at first I was oblivious to it.

"O-okay… Trixie are you feeling alright and why are you giving me that look?" She had her eyes half closed and had a really seductive smile on.

"I'm alright but I feel really hot right now and the only one who can help me is you." Then it hit me, like a ton of rocks. The smile, the eyes, the whole everything; It was heat season.

"Oh look at the time I gotta go and do the thing at the place… yeah." I tried to run but I was stopped by magic.

"Ah don't leave. I promise it'll be fun!" She said, you could hear the real reason why she didn't want me to leave.

'Shit man, I gotta get out of here but how… wait I can just shadow step out of this.' I concentrated on the shadows around me and brought them to me, the next thing I knew was I didn't feel the tingly feeling I get when I'm surrounded by magic. "That was too close." I said quietly. I knew this was a bad move on my part but I decided to go into town. The town reminded me of that one movie called '28 Days Later' because there was nopony outside and just to add how desalinate it was a tumbleweed tumbled through my line of sight. "Funny, I thought that only happened in movies and cartoons?" I kept on walking into town and the deeper I went, the creepier it got, not one sound was heard and the wind was blowing ominously that was until a stallion broke out of a window with five or six mares chasing him down.

"Somepony help me!" the stallion called out for help but all of that was in vain because a Pegasus mare swooped in and carried him back inside the house. I was stunned by what just happened, not only did that stallion jump out a window, he had about five or so mares after him but the thing that took the cake was the looks they had… by god the looks, all heat crazed almost like they were enjoying his failed attempt to run.

"Look girls, the human came out to play." A mare said behind me.

"Your right Rose, I just hope he last longer than the others did." Another mare said; she too was behind me.

"Let's find out." That was what Rose said before I felt weight on my back.

"Holy shit." Was the only thing I said before I fell on to the ground, the two mares started to drag me to a house, with flower beds outside of it. "Girls, girls, let's be reasonable here?"

"Reasonable about what, were in heat and it's your job to help us." Well there goes talking my way out.

"Don't worry Solaris I got you!" I heard a voice above me; I look up and see Rainbow Dash flying at me.

'Thank you Dashie.' I mentally said. Rainbow swooped in and kicked the two mares off of me. I was about to thank Dash for saving me but then I figured out here true motives for saving me.

"He's all mine you sluts!" Dash said to the pair of knocked out mares. I felt myself shiver a bit because Rainbow was under the effects of heat. I slowly started to walk away from Dashie but I stepped on a twig causing it to brake and I swear that the sound it made when it snapped was louder need it needed to be. Rainbow turned around and saw me trying to walk away from her. "Oh no you don't, your coming with me to help me and the rest of your marefriends."

"I would love to but I got… something to do, at that one place." She slowly started to hover up to me and I started to retreat a bit but I was stopped by a tree.

"Don't make me get AJ out here!" She said with a seductive tone.

"I love you girls but I got to run." I jumped up to one of the branches of the tree and I jumped off it to get more space from Rainbow Dash.

"Get back here and help us!" Rainbow yelled out before giving chase.

I don't know why but the song for the Mach speed section of Wave Ocean came into my mind. Unlike the terrible controls for it, I could move left right, jump and move at the same time and stop when I need to. 'Why couldn't they do 06 like this… wait SEGA rushed Sonic team and almost killed them.' I wasn't paying enough attention because I was about to hit a wall head on. "Ah that's smarts." I said rubbing my head.

"Look girls it's the human." I heard somepony say behind me but what I didn't like about this was that I could hear several mares chanting, 'get the stallion.' I was too afraid to look but curiosity got the better of me.

"Holy Mother of God!" I yelled out, I usually wouldn't mind having two or three mares chase me down but not a fucking army. I slowly got back up and started to look for a route to exit but no such luck because not only was I surrounded on the ground, I was also surrounded in the air was well.

"How long do you think he can last?" One of the mares said in the group.

"I don't know but it looks like where going to find out." Another one said.

"Can we talk about this?" I don't know why I keep trying that line because the answer well always be, no or…

"We can talk when you're helping us." Or that.

'Shit I got to think of a way out but what… I got it, I could try vile of mist but it's cutting it a bit short but anything is good right now.' Using my Celestial Brush powers I drew four dots in the air.

"What's he…" The rest of that sentence was cut off but the time stopping abilities of Mist went into effect.

"Thank you Vile of Mist." I ran at top speed hoping to put enough distends from me and the whole female population of Ponyville but luck wasn't on my side still because I got spotted as soon as Mist was finished.

"He's getting away!" A Pegasus mare said. I got a better look at her and to my surprise I got spotted by Ditzy Doo.

"Shit!" I started to run even faster but instead opted to jump from roof to roof, leaving me open to one kind of race of pony instead of three. Get up to the roof was going to be risky because I need a dead end to climb, not only was it easier but it was a lot faster as well. I turned right and found myself at a dead end ally way.

"We have him now girls." A light pink pony with a light blue mane said.

"Sorry girls but I'm not trapped just yet." I ran up the right wall and once I started to lose momentum, I jumped to the left wall. I only needed to do it twice because the houses of Ponyville are smaller than the ones on Earth. "See yea!" I said before jumping to the next roof top.

"Get him!" A Pegasus mare yelled and causing all the Pegasi to give chase.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a bad Anime right now?" I said out loud but I knew I need to find a way to lose these mares for good. "Ah an open window, that'll work." I saw an open window a good twenty feet ahead of me and I didn't need an invitation to use that to get away from these mares. I was coming up to the window in question and I could feel time slowing down, as if I was in bullet time. I dauphine dived through the window and landed with a grunt. "That was too close." I said as I got back up but something was off once again about this room I was in.

"Hi Solaris." I heard a voice say in front of me, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting change but when they adjusted I saw Pinkie Pie on her bed with… Socks on. "You're just in time, Solaris. I needed somepony for this gag." I felt my blood go cold when Pinkie pulled out a red ball from her back.

"Great Pinkie Pie during heat is now Kinkie Pie." From one bad situation to another, what are the odds of that happening?

"Please Solaris, I need your help. This heat is unbearable." Pinkie Pie was now on her knees beg me to help her.

"Sorry Pinkie but I can't help you." I started to backing away from her.

"Why can't you… I thought you liked me and the rest of my friends." Now she was on the verge of crying.

"No it's not like that Pinkie-" I couldn't finish because Pinkie interrupted me.

"Or is it because you're a Colt Cuddler !" Pinkie said in a fit of anger.

"W-what?! Hell no! I don't roll that way!" I was completely caught off guard on that question.

"Then why won't you help me." She said, her eyes were getting all watery.

"Because I'm still a teen and I don't want to make a connection with any of you too strong when I have to leave!" I yelled at her but soon covered my mouth because I might have let out what will happen in the future.

"W-what?" I panicked and Shadow Stepped out of Pinkie's house and into the apple felid I first came into.

"Why am I having so many close calls today?" I said out loud while looking up at the sky, "Why me? Why does it have to be me?"

"_Because your-_"

"I already know! 'I was chosen to save Equestria from Shadows, a unicorn mage that somehow lived for one thousand years and knows who I am and it's my destiny to stop him by sacrificing myself and use the Ban Hammer on him.' But why did I have to make a romantic bond with the Elements of Harmony?" I asked Fate.

"_Because there needed to help you win the fight with Shadows."_ Fate answered.

"How can they help me? I have limitless power don't I?" I asked Fate.

"_All in do time Solaris but I can tell you one thing, it deals with the Chaos Emerald you have and the Elements themselves."_

"What does the jewelry have to do with my destiny? You know what, whatever. I don't care right now." I said before giving out a sigh of defeat.

"_Just do what they ask you Solaris. It needs to be done."_ Fate told me.

"What!? You're telling me that I need to mate with them… I'm not saying anything against it but still."

"_trust me when I say this Solaris but this needs to be done."_ Fate tried to reassure me.

"You know what… I don't know what to do right now but I know I need time to think this over man." I said to Fate and as always he was understating.

"_Very well Solaris, take as much time as you need."_ I just nod my head and I could feel him leave my head.

"What does he mean that I need the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony?" I asked out loud but I'll soon would regret it.

"Sergio is that you?" I heard a southern accent say close by.

'Shit got to hide.' I started to look around and try to find a hiding spot. 'Ah ha, I'll hide in the trees.' I jumped to a branch, I made sure that the leaves where covering me.

"Sergio are you here?" I saw Apple Bloom walk into the clearing.

"Apple Bloom, I'm over here." I called out to Apple Bloom.

"What are you doing up there Sergio?"

"I'm hiding AB."

"From what?" Apple Bloom asked me.

"It's an adult thing you won't understand it." I said trying to preserver her innocence.

"Are you hiding from the mares that are in heat?" I feel out of the tree and landed on my face.

"You know about that?" I asked her as I got back up.

"Applejack gave me the talk last year." At such a young age… Well AB is a smart little filly.

"Wow just wow." I was at a loose of words right now.

"You know… my sister waiting for you." Apple Bloom said out of the blue but I didn't react much to it.

"Yeah… I know… AB I have a question for you?" I asked Apple Bloom without looking at her.

"What is it Sergio?" Apple Bloom said with her big amber eyes.

"… What would you do if you know that you have to leave Ponyville and never come back to see all the ponies that love you?" I said while looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"I don't know Sergio but I do know that no matter how far away you are from them you are, they will always love you no matter what." I could help myself and add a 'believe it!' at the end of it.

"Thanks AB… that helps a lot." I said while messing up her mane.

"No problem Sergio, what are friends for?" Apple Bloom said while fixing her mane and her bow.

"Yeah," I sighed a bit, "Friends." I stretched a bit because I finally decided what to do. "Hey AB can you tell your sister and if you do see them, her friends to meet me at my place?" I asked her.

"Sure Sergio." Apple Bloom said eagerly.

"Also call me Solaris, that's my real name."

"Sure can do Solaris… glad I could help you!" She yelled out to me as she ran to AJ's location.

"I'm glad too, AB!" I yelled back to her. I started to walk back to my place to get ready for what was about to happen to me.

I decided to teleport back to my place to save myself a walk and quite possibly any unwanted mares. I concentrated on the common area of my house and in a matter of seconds I was back inside my house. "I'm I really going to go through with this?" I asked myself. "I'm still a teen an all but still something in me is saying that this it the right thing to do but… why does it have to be me?" I sighed and went over to the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of milk. "You know what screw this; let's just make the best of the situation and go with it." I said while I opened the bottle of milk. The front door to my house got knocked down.

"Solaris we're here." This sounded like Twilight, I turn and I see her horn steaming.

"Ah piss, I have to fix that later." I said in a sour tone.

"Don't worry we'll make sure to get rid of all your stress." Pinkie Pie said with her eyes half close and with a seductive smile.

"You're going to love me!" Fluttershy yelled out, which quite frankly scared the shit out of me. They all started to move in closer to me, AJ by some unknown force brought out her lasso and throw it at me, for someone with no fingers she as really good aim. I got caught by the lasso and with one jerk of her head she pulled me down on the floor. Pinkie still being in Kinkie mode brought out a gag and some tape.

"Ahhh!" I yelled out as my hammock did half a rotation and made me fall on to the ground. I looked around and found that my room was dark with a small glow coming from the cloud pillars which comes naturally with the Celestial Plain. "It… was all a dream?" I said to myself out loud, Chibi came up to me and licked my face he looked up to me and I could see in his eyes that he was worried about me. "Don't worry Chibi, it was just a dream." I told him while I scratched his chin, his tail began to wag. "Go back to sleep Chibi, I need to go get some fresh air." He nods and goes back to his cloud bed. I opened my bedroom door and went downstairs and out the front door. I jumped up to the top of my house and looked up to the full moon. "What was that all about?" I asked myself. I don't know why I was dreaming that but there must be a reason for it but for now I think I would like to enjoy Lulu's moon and stars.

* * *

**Hey Everypony how's it going. I would like to say one thing and that is, I loved making this chapter, I always wanted to do a heat Chapter and now i got to do it. Other then that stuff has been really good for me. Like always review it, if you want to and where almost at the finial strech of this story, so i would like to recive some OVA ideas. Take care everypony and have a nice day.**

**~Silver Shots.**


End file.
